Power, pleasure, and pain
by shishiwastaken
Summary: A prince's jewel. The gold of all gold. That is what he called her... until she hatched.Half dragon/half dwarf, El would follow Thorin to the ends of the world if he asked. As part drake, she is hated by more than just him and his people. Yet still, as a dwarfdam what dwarrow, especially a One, would let such an opportunity slip by? Weapon or mate, El will find her place. HIATUS
1. A chance at history

**DISCLAIMER: Let's get this out of the way. I do not own or have any hope of ever owning the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to Tolkien and as far as I'm concerned he can keep them. For now. I do however, own my OC, Kidhuzel! So don't steal her. Please, feel free to leave any comments and/or questions that you may have. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known but be polite while you do it. Thank you!**

* * *

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~Shishi~~~~~~~~~~**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

In the First age lived Ancalagon the black: The largest and greatest winged dragon. Bred by Morgoth, he was easily the most deadly dragon to exist. His flames burned hotter than any forge and his teeth sharper than any blade. The last thing one would hear before his mountainous mass would descend upon them was his deafening roar. His claws snatched up his prey effortlessly, swallowing them whole to sate his never ending hunger. Thus is how the dwarfdam, Alda, came to reside in his belly. Even as the acidic waste of his stomach ate away at her skin, the stubborn she-dwarf used her weapon to dig her way through the endless tunnels of his bowels and muscle. Even with her fierce fight, Alda died within Ancalagon however she would not be digested with the other morsels. Her struggle had led her body to rot deep within the drake's loins. And rot she did. From her body, his seed, and the dark magic of his being, a new life was formed within a tiny egg. The small golden sphere, no larger than a chicken egg, would rest in her sire's body until he was thrown upon the Thangorodrim by Earendil. The mountain had cut Ancalagon deeply, tearing into him and freeing the egg to land in the Iron mountain range. Upon their later destruction, the mithril hard dragon egg tumbled into the Blue Mountains and to rest in an icy lake deep under the mountains. For over 1000 years, the egg rested in the icy lake, halting it's growth but not ending the life within it. Instead, the ice slowly crept through the hard shell to mix with half formed creature, adding to its uniqueness. In a suspended state between fire and ice, the being resided quietly. That is, until the dwarves arrived. They dug into the mountain in search of a home and precious stones but found the blue mountains severely lacking. Within the mines, the dwarves could scrape together only just enough to survive each day. Their kings lived like paupers and their paupers didn't live very long. It was one sorrow filled night that led Thrain, son of Thror, son of Dain, to stumble upon the ice covered lake. He would have immediately departed from the cavern if not for the glittering stone at the bottom of the icy pool. Dwarves are not known for swimming but he found himself unable to depart the cave without the twinkling item and strove to acquire it.

"How did a beauty such as this arrive here?" Turning the curious gem over in his palm, he rubs his thumb over the smooth surface "Such a flawless jewel, fit for a king. Would you settle on a prince?"

Unbeknownst to him, the heat of his life brought the egg from its dormant state though not quickly with the meager amount of warmth. Even so, it was enough to give the being inside a conscience, an ear to hear with, and the desire to grow. Upon the eve of the battle that would grant the lost dwarves of Erebor the lost kingdom of Moria, Thrain gifted the stone to his eldest son, Thorin. Whether it gave the young prince favor in battle or not, Thorin survived and hence always carried the last gift he ever received from his father. The young prince carried what he thought to be a gem with him so often, he eventually attached it to a thick chain around his neck and secretly named it Kidhuzel: the prince's jewel, for it truly was the gold of gold. He treasured and hated the nugget. He gained an illusionary sense of power from it, making him feel as though he was what he was always meant to be. This pleasure would always be quickly followed however with the pain of the lie. The gold gem was a constant reminder that he would forever be a prince, never obtaining the king's jewel and uniting his people. This state of limbo is where he remained, much like the golden egg itself, for many is, until the rainy night he met Gandalf in the prancing pony.

"There you are." The egg comes to be aware as its surroundings heat up. The rain made it cold; making it weak and forcing it into a short slumber. There is chatter around but it focuses on the only voice that matters: Thorin

"Ah." The bearer shifts forward and his burden slides across his chest, hidden beneath his clothes. It is always warm there and thanks to that, the sphere will soon be able to repay the prince for his deeds. Said monarch glances at his food hungrily before nodding to the barmaid "Thank you."

Tearing into the meal, Thorin is quickly made aware of the stares he is receiving. It is not out of the ordinary for him to receive such attention, as it is out of the ordinary to see dwarves free of the mountains. People always stare but unlike them, the two individuals in the dark corners of the inn are not merely curious. Whether their aim is to rob or kill him, the dwarf prince will defend himself. Dropping his food in annoyance, he reaches for his sword, Deathless. In a fluid motion, the hilt of the sword is within his grasp, causing the jewel around his neck to jingle lightly. Just as the potential threats rise from their seats to flank him, a bearded figure takes the stool opposite of the dwarf. The surety of the action surprises all three males into inactivity.

"Mind if I join you?" The impolite guest catches a barmaid by the arm to give her his order, without waiting for an answer "I'll have the same."

"Ah…"

"I should introduce myself. My name is Gandalf. Gandalf the grey."

"…" the half drake can all but feel the wariness rolling off of its partner, and it swiftly attaches the feeling to the new name "I know who you are."

"Well now, this is a fine chance." the elderly wizard, for that is what he is, exclaims in a chipper voice "What brings Thorin Oakenshield to Bree?"

"… I had received word that my father had been seen wandering the wild near Dunlands." No question is asked on how the sorcerer has come to know Thorin's name and title as while never having met before, they seem to know a great deal about each other. There is a hitch in Thorin's voice as he explains how he came to Bree that can only be described as desperation: A son searching endlessly for the father who has no doubt long since met his end. Whether it is determination or denial is unknown to either party "I went looking, found no sign of him."

"Thorin." Gandalf dips his head slightly, gently acknowledging the hope for what it is "It's been a long time since any but rumor has been heard of Thrain."

"He still lives. I am sure of it." Banging the table with one hand, Thorin clutches at the last momentum of his father through his many layers with the other. The wizard watches the action just as the barmaid arrives with his plate of cheese, bread and meat. Her sudden appearance causes the prince to release the pendant quickly but he instantly relaxes upon registering her person. When the young woman has gone, he continues "My father came to see you before he went missing."

"Indeed he did." peering closer at the item that has fallen free of the dwarf's clothing, the grey pilgrim gestures to it vaguely "A curious item you carry. Wherever did you get it?"

"It was given to me when we… settled… in the Blue Mountains." the dwarf spits out the word as though it has poisoned him "It is nothing of importance."

"Who gave it to you?"

"My father." he growls in annoyance, shoving the pendant back beneath his tunic. Despite its contact with the chilly night air, it remains warm against his chest. Shifting in his chair for better leverage, the dwarf leans forward to lean on the time worn table. The all but rotten floor boards creak under his weight but hold steady for the time being "What did you say to him?"

"I urged him to march upon Erebor." Sitting back comfortably into his chair with his ale in hand, the wizard states exactly what was said to Thrain, son of Thror. Thorin watches him cautiously, unsure of how to react to this declaration "To rally the seven armies of the dwarves. To destroy the dragon and take back the lonely mountain. And I would say the same to you. Take back your home land."

Staring at the man before him, it is Thorin's turn to sit back in his chair "This is no chance meeting, Gandalf."

"No. It is not. The lonely mountain troubles me, Thorin. That dragon has sat there long enough." The egg resting on the dwarf's chest sparks into life at the name the same way it did long ago the first time it heard the word 'dwarf'. A dragon. The connection is immediate, despite the youngling not knowing what either are, having never seen anything besides it's shell "Sooner or later darker minds will turn towards Erebor. I ran into some unsavory characters whilst traveling along the great road. They mistook me for… a vagabond."

"I imagine they regretted that." he returns with a slight smirk, for any foolish enough to attack a wizard would only be so lucky to regret it

"One of them was carrying a message." watching his uninvited companion pushing forward a wooden board with scratches in it, the dwarrow reaches a hand forward to examine the item better "It is black speech. A promise of payment."

"For what?"

"Your head. It would seem that someone wants you dead." Sitting back once more, this time in shock, Thorin lets the knowledge wash over him. Has he not lost enough? What would anyone gain from stealing his very life? Shock is washed away by angry heat that flutters through his chest "Thorin, you can wait no longer. You are the heir to the throne of Durin; unite the armies of the dwarves. Together you have the might and power to retake Erebor. Summon a meeting of the seven dwarf families. Demand they stand by their oaths."

"The seven armies swore their oaths to the one who wields the king's jewel. The Arkenstone." For all his fancy talk, the wizard offers no feasible way for him to achieve said goals. Thumping his chest where his Kidhuzel lays, he is once more reminded of what he lacks. With the Arkenstone, he could truly rule but he is left with this useless rock as his inheritance "It is the only thing that will unite them and in case you have forgotten, that jewel has been stolen by Smaug."

"What If I were to help you reclaim it?"

"How?" the skepticism in his voice is enough for even the creature within the protective shell to hear and it shivers at the new feeling "The Arkenstone lies half a world away, buried beneath the feet of a fire breathing dragon."

"Yes it does. That is why we are going to need a burglar."

* * *

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~PPP~~~~~~~~~~**_

* * *

Hello There! To present myself to some and introduce myself to others, I'm Shishi! No, that's not my real name nor is it my pen name but it's what you can call me. This will be my third and a half full length story. Why half? I'm currently working on a sequel to my first baby but it's having trouble getting out my head and onto my computer. So yeah, theres that. Hence, I will be working on this one. This will eventually switch over to a more mature theme but for now it's T for Toasty. It'll get hot though and I'm not sure if all of you will be able to stand the heat. Either way, if you got this fair, congrats. Leave me a comment/question or drop me a line with a PM. ~Shishi


	2. Meeting the burglar

**DISCLAIMER: Let's get this out of the way. I do not own or have any hope of ever owning the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to Tolkien and as far as I'm concerned he can keep them. For now. I do however, own my OC, Kidhuzel! So don't steal her. Please, feel free to leave any comments and/or questions that you may have. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known but be polite while you do it. Thank you!**

* * *

 **~~~~~~~~~~Shishi~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

For the half dwarf the time between meeting Gandalf and meeting the burglar for the trip is spent learning. The language of its father is ingrained in its very being but the mother tongue is slightly harder to grasp. Still the creature is a quick learn and though it has never experienced the outside world, it knows a great deal about it in a short amount of time. Nestled within its protective shell, the being slowly becomes aware of more and more. Soon it realizes that it is a she and she is unlike the other beings her carrier interacts with. However, neither is she different from many of them entirely. They are part of her and yet, they are not. It is more than the little one can understand from her current place but still she strives. The world flows around her in a timeless effort until all at once it stops with a knock on a door.

"Gandalf."

The name is enough to bring back memories of the wearisome wizard that has led her bearer to such trouble. This time, the egg captive notices that there is only slight reprimand in Thorin's voice. Clearly, he is on better terms with the wizard since last they met. Rolling uncomfortably within her now tiny home, the half dwarf pushes against the walls. They do not give out but they expand just enough for instinct to tell the inhabitant that soon she will gain her independence. Settling down, she remains still lest her jostling worry her bearer.

"I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way. Twice." Walking into the hole in the ground, Thorin peers around at his surroundings. Nodding to his kin, the dark haired dwarf allows the wizard to close the round green door but gingerly hangs his heavy coat on an available hook on his own. Smoothing his large hands down the front of his tunic, he brushes against his pendant, causing the object to bounce wildly and snagging the hairs on his chest "I wouldn't have found it at all, had it not been for that mark on the door."

"Mark?" A shrill voice calls out in defiant indignation. The dwarf watches dispassionately as a small round male shoves his way to the front of the group. Dressed in an unmistakably expensive vest and mid-calf trousers, the dwarf lord deducts that he has never seen a day of hardship in his sheltered life "There is no mark on that door, it was painted a week ago!"

"There is a mark, I've put it there myself." The hobbit sucks in a breath to tell the disturber of the peace just what marks he can put where only to be cut off "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

"So, this is the hobbit." Circling his prey, Thorin watches him stiffen like a field mouse before a hawk. Eyeing the soft rolls and flimsy arms, the king instantly dislikes the lesser male "Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me?"

"Axe or sword." Or bow, or knife, or spear. There is no doubt in Thorin's mind that the Halfling would likely end his own life if handed any weapon sharper than a potato. Still he asks "What is your weapon of choice?"

"Well, I do have some skill at conkers, if you must know." A children's game piece is the hobbit's weapon of choice. The dark look given by the dwarf instantly wipes the bit of pride Bilbo attempted to exhibit with his joke "… but I fail to see why that's… relevant."

"I thought as much." Clearing his face of the darker emotions brought on by the hobbit's failed witticism, the dwarf presents a jest of his own with the halfing on the receiving end "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar."

The dwarf's sheltered burden drifts away from the conversation as the group makes their way further into the hobbit's habitat. The warmth gives the little inhabitant strength to once again push against her prison walls. They have grown thin with age but her upper limbs are not strong enough to break them. Neither are two lower ones but as she whips her fifth limb, a pleasant shudder runs through the shelling. The uttering of the familiar word, from what seems to be so long ago to her, halts the youngling from striking her wall again.

"… dragon is." Dragon?

"I'm not afraid, I'm up for it." Confusion runs through the little being. Just as she knows she is a dwarf, she now knows she is a dragon and is always interested in learning more about both races. She questions why one must fear the other and how she came to exist if they are at odds. Straining her tiny ears, the half breed tries to hear the conversation "I'll give him a taste of the dwarfish iron right up his jacksy!"

"Sit down!"

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us, but we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest."

"Hey!" The youngest Ri brother stands again, affronted by the accusation despite being unsure which category he was being shoved into but taking a guess "Who are you calling dim?"

Bilbo watches the argument from the empty hallway, feeling like the outsider he is even within his own home. The arguing dwarves' yelling is hushed slightly by the words of the young blond dwarrow, Fili. While Bilbo may not know the dwarves in the slightest, he safely assumes that they do not know how to properly treat their host. Grumbling to himself, he silently paces the hard oak wood floor.

"We may be few in number, but we are fighters, all of us!" he thumps his fist on the table, causing his doubled goatee to wave freely. Thorin watches his nephew with an expression that is a cross between fondness and humor. All dwarves are fighters, but they will need more than brute strength to succeed in this venture "To the last dwarf!"

"And you forget we have a wizard in our company." His younger brother, Kili, jumps in to support his sibling flawlessly. The two have been raised side by side, Fili only living a few short years more than Kili, and they will not be easily torn apart. Gesturing to the wizard at the end of the table, he smiles confidently "Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time."

"Oh, well." The wizard smile nervously as the occupants of the room all turn to look at him. Thorin, having finished his meal, smirks at the unease of the elder. Because of this, he does not notice his host snatching his empty bowl and tankard off the table and rushing them into the kitchen. If he had, he may have been able to appreciate the sure footedness of the hobbit "No, uh, I… I wouldn't say…

"How many then?" Dori demands skeptically, folding his arms and glaring

"What?"

"Well how many dragons have you killed?" The hidden creature shudders at the casual tone, wondering if it is common for her kind to be killed but immediately banishes the thought. With the time she has spent gaining knowledge of which of her parts belong to which of her races, the being has discovered that the newly dubbed 'dragon' portions are clearly stronger. Thus, she determines from the lovely smoke she can sense from the wizard, it is unlikely that he has killed any dragons at all "Go on, give us a number!"

The room erupts into chaos once more as the dwarves stand to berate one another. The wizard huffs a breath at the proceedings as though he was watching children bicker. The ancient being that he is, most are children in his eyes. Bilbo rushes from corner to corner, unsure of how to diffuse the situation and most sure that his neighbors will soon call the Thain, if not the Rangers, to investigate the disturbance. As the shouts grow louder, the tired king stands to feet to quiet them.

" **Shazara!** " Immediately the room is noiseless. As a unit, the dwarves turn to give their king the attention he demands. That they can be so obedient confuses the Shireling but not the creature turned trinket, as she has grown used to others listening to her bearer "If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing, wondering, and weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?"

Like clockwork the dwarves cheer and the captive being resumes her effort to break free of her cage. Tucking her thicker but weaker limbs around her middle, she uses her fifth to strike against the shell again. One. Twice. Three times she lashes out until she hears more than sees a crack in the barrier. Her hope is short lived as upon locating the distortion that pours in unfamiliar light, the divide is closed once more. The protective shelling healed itself, not allowing her to leave just yet. It will take more than her strength alone to gain her autonomy. Letting out a breath she has come to know as a sigh, the young one allows herself to be gently rocked as her carrier leans toward the wizard to discuss the hobbit.

"I cannot guarantee his safety."

"Understood"

"Nor will I be responsible for his fate."

"…Agreed." The two come to a settlement just as the little hobbit states a new word for the half drake's ears to greedily hear

"Incineration?"

"Oh, aye." The hatted dwarf known as Bofur nods enthusiastically as the hobbit stands wide eyed in shock. Glancing at his king, the jovial dwarf waits for his approval before continuing with his teasing. The monarch gives a nearly indiscernible inclination of his head and the pigtailed dwarrow continues gleefully "He'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye."

"You alright, laddie?" Balin asks in concern, hoping his fellow dwarves will not scare the gentle creature too badly. Should he decide not to come, they could permanently and unnecessarily scar him

"Huh? Yeah, I f…" He takes a deep breath, placing his hands on his knees "I feel a bit faint"

"Think furnace," Bofur continues, standing to use his hands for emphasis "with wings."

"I…I…" standing ram rod straight, Bilbo looks to his front door in a panicked state but his feet remain stuck to the floor "I need air."

"Flash of light, searing pain, then poof!" wagging his fingers, Bofur knows that he may indeed have frightened the innocent male out of his mind but can't bring himself to stop "You're nothing more than a pile of ash!"

"…" There is a moment of silence as all eyes watch the hobbit blink back at them. He opens his mouth as if to say something only to close it once more and blink again rapidly. Nodding to no one in particular, he follows the gesture up with a firm shake of his head "Nope."

"Oh." Gandalf mutters, quickly standing to gaze down at the fainted hobbit "Very helpful Bofur."

* * *

 **~~~~~~~~~~Shishi~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

Chapter 2 is up. Next day, crazy, I know right? I'm in a mood, don't get used to it. But if you review, I promise to get a steady schedule for it. Thank you to my reviewers that made me so excited to update quickly. You know who you are ;D ~Shishi


	3. Far over

**DISCLAIMER: Let's get this out of the way. I do not own or have any hope of ever owning the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to Tolkien and as far as I'm concerned he can keep them. For now. I do however, own my OC, Kidhuzel! So don't steal her. Please, feel free to leave any comments and/or questions that you may have. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known but be polite while you do it. Thank you!**

* * *

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~Shishi~~~~~~~~~~**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Sitting down beside his king with a tired breath, the snowy bearded dwarrow makes himself comfortable. Balin is not a young dwarf anymore and it is beginning to show every now and again in his movements. He has seen his fair share of battles and death as well as, on rare occasions, reconciliations and births. He is sure that this will be one of the last adventures his old bones will allow him, yet he couldn't ask for a better one. To reclaim the lonely mountain is an undertaking worthy of a ballad or two, even with the unlikelihood of success. Many obstacles lay between the company and Erebor; the biggest being a major gamble on their part. For who other than dwarves would brave a potential dragon? Something tells the elderly dwarf that the Shire doesn't hold many volunteers. As if on cue firm grumbling and a steady shuffling from the hall can be heard. The dwarf pair turn as one to watch their large footed host march into his quarters with his head held high.

"It appears we have lost our burglar. Probably for the best. The odds were always against us." Balin shakes a heavy head and looks out over his companions. All so ready for what the adventure will prize them with but not fully aware of what it may cost them "After all, what are we? Merchants, miners, tinkers, toy makers. Hardly the stuff of legend."

"There are a few warriors amongst us." Thorin does not contradict his friend, knowing that he speaks the truth. Most of these dwarves, while all trained in at least two weapons, are not the battle hardened soldiers he expected

"Old warriors." the advisor answers, cracking his back

"I would take each and every one of these dwarves over an army from the iron hills, for when I called upon them, they answered." The bitterness is the king's voice is clear. Though their choice is understandable, there is a pain within him from having been completely denied aid from his kin. First the elves and now even his fellow dwarves: there seems to be almost no one who the dwarf can rely on without fail "Loyalty, honor, and a willing heart. I can ask no more than that."

"You don't have to do this." Balin attempts to comfort his friend. Many years has he stood beside the dwarf and with each of those many years he has watched his face grow weary and hard beneath the crown of power "You have a choice. You've done honorably by our people."

"And yet only twelve would follow me to reclaim our homeland." he replies with a snort though there is no anger behind it "They have grown content in Ered Luin."

"Can you blame them? There is safety and surety within the mountains you found for us." shrugging his shoulders and leaning back into the curve of the wall, Balin gestures to the chain shining beneath Thorin's collar with a slight tease in his voice "There are plenty of metals left to mine, though none as exquisite as your Kidhuzel. You have built a new life for us in the Blue Mountains."

"Kidhuzel is a prince's jewel Balin, but I shall become a king." He deliberately unhooks the thick chain to bring the pendant to his face. It swings back and forth lazily as the fire in the next room dances over the surface "It is nothing compared to the Arkenstone, but it is all I have. With this quest, I can give my people more; the lives they lost. The ones they deserve."

"All they wish for is a life of peace and plenty, which you have given them." It had been hard, as the Blue Mountains are not nearly as rich as Erebor but the dwarves have finally found a way to make it work after years of hardship. Placing his weathered hands over the monarch's equally rough ones, he pushes the pendant back against his friend's chest "A life worth more than all the gold in Erebor."

"From my grandfather to my father, this has come to me. They dreamt of this day when the dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland." Closing his eyes, the dwarf clenches his fist around the golden sphere. Many times he has wished to be rid of it. It almost seems as though it grows heavier with each year; no doubt a reflection of the heavily burdened crown left to him by his father. Unable to discard it or his people, he must painfully cherish them both to the best of his ability "There is no choice, Balin. Not for me."

"Then we are with you, laddie." Releasing his hands, the elder dwarf pats his companion on the shoulder before rising to leave the dwarf to his heavy thoughts "We will see it done."

Letting out a sigh, Thorin allows his head to lean against the cool wall. The chain almost seems too heavy to replace upon his neck, as if wearing it again would surely kill him. Peering down at the object, he runs his thumb over golden surface wondering, not for the first time, what is within it. Upon first receiving the gift, when shaken one could hear something rattling inside. Numerous attempts at cracking it open led to failure and broken anvils but eventually the rattling within stopped, leaving behind only a heavy stone and wonder. Tossing the nugget into the air, but still unable to bring himself to wear it again, the dwarf allows his mind to wander. Rising to stand by the fire place, the king falls back into his memories of flames and loss.

 _"Far over the misty mountains cold. To dungeons deep and caverns old. We must away ere break of day._ " As Thorin's low voice rumbles through the words, his men join him in the somber moment. A song of the painful past as well as the optimistically brighter future. Tightening his fist around his Kidhuzel as the next lyric rolls around, Thorin feels hope for the first time in a long time _"To find our long forgotten gold."_

 _"The pines were roaring on the height, the winds were moaning in the night_."

Working her throat muscles, the little egg imagines what it would be like to roar. The song speaks to her;bring both sorrow and understanding. Opening her mouth, a squeak escapes much to her pride. Wind is harder to imagine, as she has only been able hear it through her shell. Yet, on some nights when it is blowing exceptionally strong, it does remind her of a high pitched roar.

" _The fire was red, it flaming spread_." Fire. The little egg inhabitant loves the glorious heat and longs to feel the lick of flames upon her. Just as the language of her sire, she knows fire is important yet she cannot create it. Try as she might, fire is always furthest from her grasp " _The trees like torches blazed with light._ "

The song dies down and the majority of the dwarves drift away. Some drink, some think, but all attempt to make the best of the young night for tomorrow will begin their journey. The king remains by the fire, glaring into it as though it has personally offended him. It is not until his drunken nephews approach him, that the spell is broken.

"Uncle…" his eldest, Fili, calls in a voice lightened with liquor "You're not wearing it?"

"What do you speak of, Namadinudoy?"

"The egg." Kili answers as his brother blinks blurrily. His sister's second son had always referred to his momentum as an egg, insisting that there was probably some mummified creature within it. Stranger still, this only increased the curious questions on what creature could have made such a casing "If you won't wear it, can I?"

"You know my answer on this." Thorin denies and turns from the flames only to feel his arm knocked forward by a heavy weight. Catching the terrifying sight of Kili tumbling over his own feet in his drunken state and landing face first in the embers, the dwarf immediately helps him up "Kili! Are you alright?"

"Yes but-"

"Then be more careful!" despite the prince stating that he was unharmed, the king looks him over for any possible injuries. After a thorough inspection and only finding soot on his clothes, Thorin nods to himself before continuing "You are not a child to trip over his laces anymore. We go to possibly face a dragon and on the first night you are already jumping into the flames!"

"I-I-I'm sorry, Uncle." the young dwarf bows his head in shame and embarrassment as the rest of the company gather at the noise. Their murmurs only serve to redden the boy's cheeks as he searches for a way to escape the attention "I did not think-"

"You never think, Kili!"

"It was an accident, uncle." Seeing the distress of his companion, Fili jumps in to defend his little brother. Kili offers his sibling a small thankful smile but doesn't quite raise his head for fear of further chastising "It will not happen again."

"See to it that it does not." eyeing his heir critically, the dwarf tries to cover the fear he felt run through him at seeing his kin lying in the flames. Again. Even if it was just for a moment, it was a moment too long "Your brother is your responsibility."

As the dwarves go through the art of bickering and reconciliation, none notice a seemingly unimportant event has occurred. Upon pulling Kili from the flames, Thorin left behind the tiny trapped creature within them. Each crackle and pop of the wood is echoed by the expanding egg. For it does not simply break open and free the creature within, but rather it grows significantly until it is roughly the size of an oddly shaped pumpkin.

"Thorin." Balin speaks in a shaky voice that immediately halts the lecture on the king's tongue "I think it may be best to call the wizard in."

"Why would we… need…" Gazing into the fire, the group watches in awe as before their very eyes the jewel that Thorin has carried for so many years begins melting into the form of a young dwarf child "Mahal…"

The gold blends into her skin, coating her flesh with a thin shiny covering before ebbing away. Hair as black as night roots her electric blue tresses to her head only to blend seamlessly with the fire red ends.* Golden eyes blink at the room as she steps carefully out of flames, giving them a better view of her. What they see has them drawing their weapons. For upon her head are two small horns that match the thin, black, spiked tail wrapped around her calf. Nails so sharp they resemble claws have made a home on her hands and when she lets out a yawn, one can see her four sharp canines. Inky wings reach from around her back like a cloak to shield her nakedness but it is her eyes that are most noteworthy. No white shows within them; only endless golden depths with one thin cat like, or more properly dragon like, pupil resting in each orb. Those eyes drift from face to face as if searching for something until they land on Thorin. Immediately she grins widely and rushes forward to greet her bearer only to be blocked by the bald dwarf, Dwalin.

"Stay back wyrm." he growls as his lifts his axe threateningly, for there is no way she could be mistaken for anything else to him "I'll not let ye lay a claw on my king."

"B-but she's just a child…" Ori whispers in protest, unable to process what is happening. He can clearly see that she is no ordinary being but at the same time he cannot ignore the morals that have been instilled in every dwarf since birth. Dwarflings and Dams are meant to be protected and cherished. She is both, regardless of her oddities "You can't…"

"Do not be fooled by her illusions, Ori." his eldest brother murmurs, pulling the knitted dwarf away from the possible battle field. Scanning for his middle brother, Dori spots him at a safe distance before continuing "There is no way that a dwarf and dragon could create a child. She only takes our image to trick us."

"What is your business here."

Having finally come to investigate the disturbance, Gandalf cautiously studies the creature before him. He is not so foolish as to believe that she has cast some illusion on them to make her seem as though she is something she is not. Yet, how she came to be is not something he wishes to acknowledge just yet. She stands very still, eyes only for the dwarf king behind the muscled dwarf and even with the short period of interaction the wizard cannot help but feel that she means him no harm. The others are an unknown, and their safety is important as well. Without turning to face him, she answers his question.

"My hoard."

"You shall not gain a coin of my kingdom's treasure!" Having remained quiet since he laid eyes on the strange creature, Thorin is roughly thrown back into the fray at her statement. Not once does she blink, making him all but fall beneath her golden gaze as if it were the treasure he seeks "I will not allow another dragon to ransack our sacred halls! Stealing our wealth and home from beneath us. Be gone if that is your wish!"

"I care not for your wealth or home as I found enough comfort and care simply hanging around your neck for so many years." she tilts her head to the side but still refuses to break eye contact with the dwarf "I simply wish to be with my hoard."

"You-" Dwalin takes a threatening step toward the little girl, who despite her delicate manner of speech does not look to be any older than 3, but is stopped by his brother "Balin?"

"What… what is your hoard?" He asks, voice already showing that he has his suspicions

"My hoard is not a ' _what'_ but rather a ' _whom_.'" her teeth flash frighteningly as she grins once more "Yesterday. Today. Tomorrow. Forever. It has always been, is, and will always be Thorin."

* * *

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~Shishi~~~~~~~~~~**_

* * *

*Her hair is mostly blue but the roots are black and the end are red.

At last! Chapter 3! How wonderful it is, wouldn't you agree? Or would you disagree?! Speak your mind fair reader, and it shall be heard. Or stay silent and dishearten this lonesome writer. Thank you Laura, angel897, YMR, watergoddesskasey, likarian, obsessed reader, and jesusfreak3791 for your reviews. Some of you are noew and some have returned to my ranks. I'm happy either way. ~Shishi


	4. Not an option

**DISCLAIMER: Let's get this out of the way. I do not own or have any hope of ever owning the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to Tolkien and as far as I'm concerned he can keep them. For now. I do however, own my OC, Kidhuzel! So don't steal her. Please, feel free to leave any comments and/or questions that you may have. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known but be polite while you do it. Thank you!**

* * *

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~Shishi~~~~~~~~~~**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"What are ye going to do with it?"

Thorin, Dwalin, Balin, and Gandalf sit once more at Bilbo's table trying to decide on what to do with the newest guest. Though the other members of the company have been instructed to bed down for the night, none of the quickly constructed council believe that they will just yet. Both the young and the old are too curious of the happenings surrounding the night's events to lay their heads to rest without answers. It had quickly become clear that the odd creature had an obsession with the dwarf king and refused to let him out of her sight; instead grinning wildly while following him with her eyes wherever he might go. While Dwalin did not trust her in the least, he begrudgingly admitted that he would be unable to harm the girl unless she were to strike first. He almost wished she would just so he could be rid of the thing. Still, sitting at a table with a naked half dragon child made him more nervous than he'd like to admit.

"Her."

"What?" he questions, glaring at the child, firmly keeping his eyes on her face as she spreads her wings and stands on the old chair. In slight alarm, he grips his twin battle axes in case she attempts to attack "What do ye think ye are doin'?"

"I am a 'her' not an 'it' so I wanted to correct your mistake." Gesturing to her nether regions she hums low in her throat at the four uneasy males "I lack a second head."

"Oh my good gracious!"

In the rounded archway the master of the house stands in his nightclothes, shocked. While he had been awakened by the commotion earlier, he refrained from exiting his bedchambers deciding that the dwarves were simply being rowdy again. Once they quieted, he came to insist that they retire for the night only to find a dwarf child standing on his dining room furniture just as naked as the day she was born. Completely missing all her eccentric features, he is overwhelmed by her nudity and quickly enters the room. Scooping her under the arms, the hobbit lifts the girl off the chair with a huff before removing his robe and wrapping it around her shoulders.

"Have you no sense of propriety?!" he lectures as the dwarves and wizard gape at him "Letting the poor girl run around in the nude with a house full of males! Why, I never!"

"That is no mere child, Master Baggins." Balin attempts to explain before the flustered hobbit can work himself into a state. While everyone present had been aware of her nakedness, none were comfortable enough to offer to clothe her. A mistake on their part, for with the robe the creature looks much less dangerous. Almost normal "That-"

"SHE." the little creature hisses in annoyance while playing with the tassels on her newly acquired covering "I told you that I am a 'she.' I am of the female sex and therefore cannot be identified by genderless pronouns."

"Yes. Yes, that is all very true." surprisingly, the girl seems content with his response. She stops hissing and returns to her curious state of observation. All present truly expected her to rip the arms off the little hobbit when he touched her person, but she merely watches him with interest much to their silent surprise "SHE is a dragon. At least partly so."

"She is?" Bilbo questions, unfazed by the information. Taking in the girl's form he notices her many oddities but does not comment on them. As a fauntling, he once met a hobbit with hairless feet. His mother, an adventurous lass by the name of Belladonna Took, explained that it wasn't proper to point out people's differences lest you seem callous. So instead, he bends at the waist to look directly into her golden eyes "Are you a dragon, Miss?"

"It would seem that way, sir. The seed that I grew from was that of a drake but the female body that temporarily held me was of the dwarvish make." The little one nods to herself, before turning and climbing back onto the chair. Flashing a smile at Thorin, she turns back to the hobbit expectantly "Is there a word for that?"

"Not one that I've ever heard. Have you eaten tonight?" The hobbit does not ask to be a good host but rather to gage whether or not there is a hungry drakling in his smial. While not knowing what makes up a half dragon's diet, the Shireling would like to be prepared in case he must flee for his life from the pointy toothed being "Is there something you would like to eat Miss… oh dear. We haven't been properly introduced. I'm-"

"Daft." Dwalin interrupts with a disbelieving sneer. That the Halfling would attempt to exchange pleasantries with the drake could only mean that he is a few coins short of a pound. The company is lucky he backed out of the quest "Dragons do not eat tea and scones, Master Baggins."

"I've always wanted to try tea and scones!" the young girl chirps with enthusiasm, ignoring Dwalin's snort "Apple cinnamon streusel is Thorin's favorite and I'd really like to try one. And could you bring one for him too? He has not had any in, oh… a little over a year. Do you have any Bilbo?"

"Ah… yes." the light that shines behind the girl's eyes when she speaks about the king is not lost on any within the room and the hobbit answers without even thinking. To some, her taking a shine to Thorin is almost endearing but others are made nervous by their distrust that such a creature can speak with anything akin to thoughtfulness "My larder is all but empty but I-I-I'm sure I could find some, Miss…"

"My bearer named me Kidhuzel." Tilting her head in the direction of Thorin, causing her curly hair to bounce, she brings her hand to her mouth in thought "But, if we ever grow to become closer than acquaintances… what is the word… um… FRIENDS! Yes. If we ever become friends, you may then call me 'El' for convenience's sake."

"Alright, then. Miss Kidhuzel. I'll do that. I'll see if I can find any scones." nodding to himself while taking in the girl's form her turns from the room in search of the promised treats "And something for you to wear."

"Thank you!" Once again sitting in her chair, El gazes around at the original four occupants "You were saying?"

"You shant fool me with this form or dainty talk." Having watched the entire scene, Dwalin had made up his mind that no good would come from associating with this being. Time has taught him to be wary of things that are out of the ordinary, fore they tend to bring extraordinary problems along with them and she is truly something unnatural "Dragons only know how to kill and destroy; only caring for gold."

"Is that so?" Turning her gaze to the dwarf king, El searches his gaze for confirmation "I cannot say I care for gold. Nonetheless, do you want me to kill and destroy?"

"… No."

"Then," she turns back to Dwalin with her response "I will not."

"And if I did?"

"Thorin!" Balin exclaims at the very idea but is halted from furthering his thoughts on the topic when his king raises a silencing hand.

"If I did?" he probes again, watching her face for any tell tale sign of a lie "If I told you to kill and destroy, to murder and steal, to spread pain or love or desire… would you?"

"I would."

The surety of her answer is disturbing; that something so potentially powerful would actually pledge itself to a person is frightening. Her supposed dwarvish pride would ensure that she upheld her promise and her obvious dragon heritage would grant her the power to do so. Frightening indeed yet, Thorin cannot help the thrill that shivers up his spine at the prospect. It's not only flattering but empowering to know that he has control over such a weapon. He may not know the extent of her abilities but if the unease of the wizard is anything to go by, the half drake is a force to be reckoned with. Or she will be once he is through with her. The possibilities for the future are endless… if her words are true. The prospect that she may be lying slams Thorin back to Middle Earth rather quickly.

"Why?" Gandalf offers the simple question as he watches the thoughts run clearly across the dwarf king's face. He eyes El warily, not liking this new unknown factor. While he doubts her ill intentions, caution is not unwarranted in this instance "Why follow his orders?"

"I am King, Tharkun." Using the wizards dwarven name while puffing his chest in offense, the dwarf discards all former thoughts of his princely status. Though he has been revered as a king for many years now, it is only this night that he has truly shed his internal title of prince "Why would she not?"

"I have as much interest in kings as I do gold. I would follow you whether your pockets were lined with diamonds or dung." El speaks her mind, having heard enough of titles and riches. Her attention is for only Thorin "You gave me the warmth I sought time and again. Brought me back to life when I was all but cold and dead. I will return the favor with my unyielding devotion. My actions are yours to delegate so long as they do not cause me to depart from your side for any largely sustained extent of time."

At her declaration, the room is left speechless. There are no lies detected in her voice or demeanor. Many know the story of how Thrain came by the jewel, or what was thought to be a jewel, backing most of her story. The only questions that can be given are against her loyalty but that can only be proven, or disproven, with time. The silence is broken with the reappearance of Bilbo. He parcels out the scones, clothes, and rooms before dismissing himself for the night. It is not until the sweets are done and the night is no longer so young that anyone speaks again.

"What is to be done with 'er?" Dwalin grumbles his original question "Ye cannot take 'er with us."

"Nor can you leave her here." Gandalf inserts, cleaning his pipe of the tobacco before putting it into his pocket "The Shire is no place for a dragon or a dwarf."

"Nor can we release such a creature out into the world." shaking his white head, Balin sighs softly. Either she would destroy it or it would destroy her. Despite not having any strong feelings for the child, the elder dwarf finds the idea of losing a dam, no matter how queer, to be a major loss "Unable to take her. Unable to leave her. A mighty fine situation we've found ourselves in."

"She has already stated that she will follow us." the king states, not liking the idea of leaving without the girl "Whether we take her with us or she follows on her own, she will come."

"And ye'd let her?" the burly dwarrow questions skeptically. Thorin is naturally a paranoid dwarf. To let this course of action play out with so little fight is unlike him "She'll just take Smaug's place."

"I do not think she will, Dwalin. However if you can stop her from following, I will not complain." expecting some response from the girl, Thorin peaks at her from the corner of his eyes "Though it might be best to keep her where we can control who she comes into contact with."

"Tis true." Balin agrees, crossing his arms and watching the girl munch away while she ignores them. She does not appear to be even slightly disturbed that they are discussing her future "The lassie knows as much as you do about the quest, what with her hanging around your neck for so long."

"It has gotten quite late. Nothing will be decided tonight." holding onto a wall and shuffling forward carefully as not to bang his head on the low ceiling, Gandalf interrupts the conversation by making his way to his room "I trust that you all will keep an eye on young Kidhuzel?"

"Aye." Thorin rumbles, holding back a smirk at the newly dressed child. An oversized shirt for sleepwear and a loose fitting dress to travel in were provided by Master Baggins. El's head bobs repeatedly as she attempts to stay awake but it is obviously a losing battle "We will put her up for the night."

"Come now, lassie." Balin coos but carefully stands out of her reach. Though undecided of her absent ferocity, the dwarf would rather not chance coming into contact with her claws "It is time for bed now."

"Alright." she hums amicably and stands. To the dwarves' surprise, she stumbles over to Thorin, lifting her arms expectantly "Up."

"Walk to your room." the dwarf orders lightly, guiding the girl's short arms back down to her sides. He has not carried a child to bed since Kili was no taller than his knees. Though not much bigger, the king does not plan to carry the girl "It is only a short distance. I will be down the hall."

"No." she pouts, throwing her arms around his hips and burying her face in his thigh "I will not let you leave me. If you sleep down the hall, then I will too."

"It is hardly proper-" Balin starts only for his brother to add his thoughts in as well

"There is no way I'd let you be alone with him!"

"Then you too." she snaps out but its muffled by Thorin's trousers "I care not about you but I'm not leaving my bearer's side."

"So much for loyalty." The bald dwarf growls out, looking as though he would like to tear the child away from his king "You said you would follow 'is orders."

"And I am, as best I can." Lifting her face, she looks up at her dwarf with large pleading eyes "I won't leave you. Not now, not ever. Never. So please do not ask it of me."

"A night is not long." He begins to clarify but when she gives no response, Thorin lets out a sigh before untangling himself from El's limbs. While her words warm his chest, he refuses to let it show. Giving her a stern look, he nods his acceptance "… Stubborn aren't you?"

"I am part dwarf."

"Maybe." Giving his attention to his oldest friends Thorin explains his decision "Balin, divide up the remaining rooms for anyone still awake. Dwalin, you're with me for the night. I hope you do not mind sleeping on the floor."

"As long as ye aren't alone with 'er, I don't mind." Glaring down, Dwalin thuds away to retrieve his pack and set up his bedroll in the room. Calling over his shoulder as he rounds the bend, he shoots back a warning "Ye try anything funny and ye'll regret it."

Within 15 minutes the house has gone quiet of all conversation. The steady snores of the company almost shake the home with their nightly songs of sleep. Dwalin's heavy breathing blocks out El's silent ones but should not be taken lightly. Snoring or not, the dwarf would be up in an instant at the slightest threat of an enemy. His friend is not Thorin's concern at the moment, but rather the tiny babe curled up in his arms. Dwalin had turned a horrid shade of purple when she crawled into the king's bed but eventually relaxed upon finding her asleep instantly. Disgust and wonder battle each other within Thorin's mind as her tail slides against his leg; tightening to make certain he does not leave her. It feels strange but not as unpleasant as he would expect upon touching a dragon.

"Dragon. More like an octopus." he scoffs quietly, peeling Kidhuzel's arms from around his torso only for the appendages to snap back around him again "Your place is no longer so close to me."

Even as he whispers this, the dwarf doesn't attempt to extricate himself again. Looking at her now, one would not know of her dragon heritage. Little feet kick him beneath the blankets now and again each time he removes her thumb from her mouth. The soggy black tipped digit curls into his shirt prior to once again slipping into the pointed cavern. ' _If she bites herself, the blame can only be hers_.' Not that he can see her teeth at the moment with them hidden. No, looking at her now, anyone would guess that she were a normal dwarfling. And she would be if not for certain attributes. Thorin begins to imagine ways in which he could hide her oddities and by the time his eyes drift shut for the night, he believes a solution has been found.

* * *

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~Shishi~~~~~~~~~~**_

* * *

Heya! Hiya! How ya doing? Hope this chapter brightens up your day as much as it does mine. Say something nice about it or say something mean. I might cry or laugh either way just because I'm unpredicatable. So lets give a warm thank you to the wonderful reviewers that got this chapter out! Thank you watergoddesskasey, YMR, Laura, and Bleeding blue kunoichi for your reviews! I appreciate them from the bottom of imagination. ~Shishi


	5. Let us begin

**DISCLAIMER: Let's get this out of the way. I do not own or have any hope of ever owning the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to Tolkien and as far as I'm concerned he can keep them. For now. I do however, own my OC, Kidhuzel! So don't steal her. Please, feel free to leave any comments and/or questions that you may have. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known but be polite while you do it. Thank you!**

* * *

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~Shishi~~~~~~~~~~_**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Bofur, usually known as an exceptionally jolly and all around helpful dwarf by most, could not honestly say he enjoyed handing his beloved hat over to a dragon child. The day had started as early as any with Thorin not wanting to waste any more time in Hobbiton when their burglar would not be joining them. It surprised most of the company when he decided that the little girl, who literally stepped out of the flames last night, would be accompanying them until further notice. The formally hatted dwarf had not expected to deal with possible death by fire so soon into the quest. Yet, there she stands beside the king, gazing around at them with Bofur's hat covering the dual obsidian colored horns upon her head. Something about her seems different than before but just _what_ the toy making dwarrow cannot be sure.

"Was she that… big… yesterday?" All but reading his brother's mind, Bombur murmurs under his breath so only Bofur and their half crazed cousin, Bifur, can hear "She looks a bit older, doesn't she?"

"Can't be sure." the usually joyful male returns, still slightly sour about his hat being commandeered for someone who could very well be an enemy. What would he wear if she decided to run off with it? He's had the hat for years and misses it fiercely but a king's request is as good as a king's order "I was tryin' NOT to look at her, what with the lass bein' naked and all yester's eve."

"Aye. You may be right." the rotund dwarrow shrugs his meaty shoulders before looking towards the hobbit hole "Do you think Master Baggins will come?"

"Ah, he might ever." Bofur answers in return, some of his mirth coming back to him. He's seen stranger things in his life than someone leaving home for the first time "We already have a wizard and a half drake with us; I wouldn't be surprised if he did."

"You want to make a bet?" the low voice suddenly by his shoulder does not startle Bofur as much as it used to. Years of friendship with Nori the thief have led to a sort of desensitization to his sudden appearances. Bofur turns to his comrade with a dip of his head in acknowledgement, causing his pigtails to curve higher without the weight of his hat "His staying in his hearth is 5 to 1 at the moment if you're in for adding to the pot."

Further conversation is temporarily cut off as the King orders the company to move out. Bombur's aging suspicions are not unfounded as the little girl has indeed grown since the night before. The change has not gone unnoticed by the miniature council of four but what is to be done about it is not much under their control. They cannot very well stop her growth, as is nature's way. She will mature at her own pace and when she is done, she will stop. Shedding her toddler fat, Kidhuzel has grown into a child roughly the age of seven if she were a man, thirteen if she were a dwarf, and most likely many years older if she were a dragon. As she is a mixture of the last two, yet only a day out of her shell but years older in existence than many elves, her aging cycle is unknown to the dwarves or the wizard accompanying them.

Undisturbed by her growth or the borderline aggressive looks from the company, El walks briskly after Thorin as he makes his way up the road to the field where the company left their ponies last night. Her bare feet kick lightly at loose rocks until she must shift the hat, which is much too big for her, as it slides over her eyes periodically. The cape around her shoulders, a spare borrowed from Bilbo's closet, is only slightly better; trailing the ground behind her to cover her tail and wings. Her tiny hands were at first fitted into a pair of gloves but were soon removed after they slipped off too many times. Kidhuzel takes in the world with her large eyes, greatly enjoying the breeze in the air and the grass between her bare toes, but never venturing far from her bearer.

"What will you do now that Master Baggins will not come?" she asks, reaching out and clasping Thorin's larger hand as they walk. He looks down at the child in bewilderment that she would be so bold. Not that he should, as she slept wrapped around him the whole night. He momentarily entertains the thought of shaking her off but knows she will only hold tighter "How will you retrieve the Arkenstone now?"

"That is none of your concern, Kidhuzel."

"But Erebor-"

"Do not speak so openly about our business, dragon." Dwalin grumbles from beside them but keeps his eyes on the road as they walk along. Glaring at the girl does not seem to have the effect it usually does on people, hence the dwarf has decided to save them for more useful situations if possible. That does not mean he has come to like Kidhuzel in the least. If anything, after her aging trick, he trusts her less "It was a mistake to enlist the help of a Halfling in the first place. We wasted precious time with this useless endeavor."

"That does not answer my question, Master Dwalin."

"Nor have I any intention to do so." Unable to resist any longer, the dwarf scowls down at the joined appendages of the king and half dwarf "Release his hand."

"Why?"

"It is his sword arm." Balin can easily tell that his brother is quickly becoming irritated with the child and that Thorin is finding too much amusement in that irritation to stop it. Though not even a glimpse of a smile graces the king's face, his eyes are not as cold as would be expected after the night they have had "Thorin wields his sword with that arm and if you hold on to it, it may delay him if trouble arises."

"Trouble or no, I will protect him." puffing out her thin chest, Kidhuzel tightens her grip on Thorin's hand as much as she can. Despite her draconic heritage, the child knows she is no strong than any other dwarfling. That being said, she estimates that her durability is of a much higher caliber as proven by years of being shaken within her egg without succumbing to a broken neck. Though she is not be able to physically harm an enemy greater than any her age would be able to, neither can she be hurt easily. That being said, she is not invincible, simply nearly indestructable and she will use that to her advantage "Thorin is mine to protect, after all."

Arriving at the clearing, the company immediately saddles up. There is some conflict when the horses catch the dragon scent but the longer they are in contact with her, the less excitable they become. Because of this, Kidhuzel is unable to ride right away and is thus left to trot alongside the company, not that she minds. It gives her time to further survey her surroundings. In them she finds trees with leaves so plentiful that autumn must look like a brown winter in the Shire. The open sky calls to her but she delays answering because she instinctively knows her wings are not yet strong enough to hold her for long. Most of all, she focuses on the sun. The heat is so pure and perfect, just like that of her carrier, and she could bask in it all day.

"Do keep up, young lady!" the wizard calls back at the child much to her displeasure, as she ignores the pony hooves that nearly trample her. Gandalf cannot feel even the slightest bit of ease when the anomaly is out of his sight for long. He does not expect El to destroy the village of hobbits they have left behind, but it is that she could which worries him. Turning to the aloof dwarf king, he admonishes his neglect "Do not let that girl out your sight, Thorin Oakenshield. We do not know enough about her yet to leave her to her own devices."

"Aye." Dwalin adds, eyeing El critically as she runs around the ponies' legs giggling in glee. The beasts just flick their heads before ignoring the girl even as she hangs off their necks; a strange occurrence being that they will not allow her on their backs "And when we do, we'll wish we'd ended her before she got a thirst for blood."

"Master dwarf," Gandalf sighs in exasperation at the dwarrow. It is clear as day that the burly dwarrow does not like the newest addition but the quest will be extremely long if he continues to be so aggressive toward her. The consequences are unknown should she retaliates "I did not mean-"

"Wait! Wait!" a rapidly approaching voice interrupts the wizard before he can correct the dwarf. The unit turns in their saddles to watch as Bilbo hustles down the road like a madman. On his back is pack that looks to have been hastily stuffed with odds and ends but thankfully includes a blanket rolled on top. Upon reaching the middle of the group, the out of breath hobbit presents his contract to Balin "I signed it."

"Everything appears to be in order." Pleasantly surprised that the hobbit decided to attend, Balin eyes Bilbo with a welcoming grin. He had not expected the Shireling to join their merry quest but as much as he thought it best last night, the elder can feel his mind changing. Perhaps with Bilbo's addition, some of the tension will ease around Thorin's pet dragon "Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

"Hello there, Bilbo." Kidhuzel greets from beneath Ori's pony. Both jump in shock at her appearance, Bilbo more so from her unsightly smorgasbord of clothing, and gape at her. The small dwarf child all but swims in her collection of clothes; the deep blue dress given to her by Bilbo last night is still much too large but is a perfect fit compared to the ghastly hat and cloak that are meant to hide her features. They are wasted efforts the moment anyone looks at her face, for the gleaming golden eyes could never be mistaken for anything but peculiar. Not to mention that as she flashes a smile, her teeth give a flash of their own "I am glad to see you have decided to join us."

"Yes, well-"

"Kidhuzel. Come." Without a second glance, the little girl bounds over to Thorin. The group watches as the dwarf reaches out a cautious hand, retracts it, only to reach forward again and pat the child lightly on the head. She hums contently at the contact, relishing in it while it lasts. Gandalf watches the exchange wearily, as the dwarf treats the potentially deadly creature like an overactive puppy. Once El has settled by his side again, Thorin nods in the hobbit's general direction with an order to any available body "Give him a pony."

"No, no, no, no. That… that won't be necessary." he dodges Fili and Kili's grasping hands, unintentionally ending up beside Kidhuzel and unfortunately, Thorin. Smiling at the child he continues to chatter "Thank you but I'm sure I can keep up on foot. You are without a pony as well, Miss Kidhuzel."

"Yes but Thorin told you to ride." watching the hobbit in confusion, Kidhuzel wonders what type of creature he must be to ignore her bearer's orders. Everyone else usually jumps to do Thorin's bidding, whether they know he is king or not. His voice commands obedience. Perhaps hobbits contain some type of magic but taking in how Bilbo slowly drifts to the back of the precession, the half dwarf doubts it "It will be a long journey on foot for you."

"Yeah, I… I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know?" Already he must speak loudly in order for his voice to carry over the ever growing distance. The hobbit does not notice the hands coming to grab him once again and El is not inclined to tell him. That would interfere with Thorin's orders; something she has no reason to do "Even got to Frog Morton once-"

The two princes snatch up the wiggling hobbit without a bit of trouble, much to his embarrassment and Kidhuzel's amusement. She does not dwell on it long, instead keeping an eye on her favorite dwarf. Thorin leads the group forward with Dwalin at his side, as the wizard drifts back to commune with the burglar. The two dwarrow converse lowly and soon El is lulled into her own mind. She has no fire, of this she is sure. Yes, within her chest she feels… something… but it is not fire. Fire warms things but the essence in her chest has never offered her that comfort. All her attempts to draw fire within her egg home were for naught and she fears that her lack of a proper flame will lead to Thorin's anger with her. Not desiring to earn his ire so early since their first true meeting, the little half drake determines that she will do all she can to be of use to her bearer. Her reverie is broken by the half deaf healer, Oin, shouting about coins.

"Come on, Nori!" his hollering can be heard by the entire company and then some, not that they mind. It is enough to watch the thief groan and gripe as he attempts to talk his way out of handing over his coin pouch "Pay up!"

"Why did you not play?" the child asks her carrier, uncaring that she has interrupted Dwalin. Her dwarf does not deem to answer her but El is not dissuaded by his silence "A good thing you did not, I suppose. You would have lost, as your choice would have no doubt been against Bilbo."

"Hn."

"Are you-"

"Be silent, drake." growing more and more annoyed with her prattling, Dwalin extends his axe and pushes the child behind his pony. Having seen her fall many times this afternoon beneath the hooves of the ponies only to leap up unharmed, the dwarf suspects striking her down will take more than a nudge from his weapon. Still, he is not rough but he is firm in his action; if he is forced to listen to her any longer he may do something volatile "Go speak with someone else."

"But Thorin called-"

"You may go but do not stray. The Halfling will not last long, so do not grow attached to-" the sudden sneeze that tears through the line makes the dwarf king sneer as if the spittle had hit him in the face "…Master Baggins."

"Stop! Stop!" El pauses in her movements as do the dwarves, a few raising their weapons in search of an enemy. Upon finding none, they turn their questioning gazes to the red nosed hobbit. His face is flushed and his eyes slightly swollen from his obvious reaction to the pony hair. The child is happy she is not in his place "We have to turn around."

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf, who has been beside the hobbit the entire time, questions in frustration

"I forgot my handkerchief." he responds stuffily, looking thoroughly prepared to turn around

"Here! Use this." The dwarf beside her, Bofur it turns out, rips a piece of his tunic off and tosses it to the Shireling. El makes a mental note of his kindness as well as the hobbits disgusted expression even as the company laughs around them

"When one offers you the clothing off their back for your bodily fluids, Bilbo," the girl whispers to the hobbit softly as Thorin calls the group back into motion "appreciation is the correct response."

"Uh…" The golden eyes peering up at him in reprimand nearly send the hobbit running for his hills. There is no threat in the youthful and oddly wise orbs but they are frightening even so. Unable to do anything but agree, the hobbit nods quickly "I will do so when we stop for a rest."

"Do not forget." and just as quickly as the moment began, it is over and the girl is all smiles once more. Though her eyes shift to Thorin's back often, El appears content to play with Gandalf's horse; curling her fingers into his mane playfully. It is more fun to hang from his neck than the shorter ponies' "We should all get along if we can, especially with the road ahead."

"Young Kidhuzel is correct. You'll have to manage without pocket handkerchiefs, and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey's end." Even as he speaks, the world around them seems to change and morph into less friendly territory. Even without having reached sight of Bree yet, the land looks less welcoming than the little town of Hobbiton "You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire. But home is behind you. The world is ahead.

* * *

"Ye expect her to be with us longer than the hobbit?"

"Kidhuzel has more means of surviving the wild than that would be burglar, Dwalin."

"Maybe so but I doubt he could bathe us in flames in a whim."

"She is but a child. Do you fear that young children can defeat you?"

"Be serious Thorin. She is growin' faster than she should… It's somethin' to look out for."

"And so we shall, though how fast she SHOULD grow is not something any of us can guess. Do not worry so."

"But I am worried. For ye, the company, Erebor. Why have ye let her come? This is unlike ye; surely ye know how dangerous she is? That thing-"

"-will serve a purpose. She is growing and can be trained to whatever I need her to be. If you find a better weapon than a loyal dragon, tell me of it."

"Why are ye so sure that she is loyal?"

"Why are you so sure that she is not?"

"Because she is a dragon!"

"And a dwarf."

"Thorin-"

"Enough, Dwalin! I will hear nothing more of it. If she becomes a problem, I will deal with her. Until then, leave her be."

"Just… be careful… and take yer own advice, Thorin. Don't get attached to that creature. Nothing good will come of it."

* * *

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~Shishi~~~~~~~~~~_**

* * *

Greetings all! How does everyone like the story so far? Any suggestins or questions that you are burning to say? I'd love to hear them. Live4dancing, Bleeding Blue Kunoichi, watergoddesskasey, and YMR are the best reviewers of life. Thank you guys so much for your reviews. I appreciate them from the bottom of my heart. ~Shishi


	6. On a cliff

**DISCLAIMER: Let's get this out of the way. I do not own or have any hope of ever owning the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to Tolkien and as far as I'm concerned he can keep them. For now. I do however, own my OC, Kidhuzel! So don't steal her. Please, feel free to leave any comments and/or questions that you may have. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known but be polite while you do it. Thank you!**

* * *

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~Shishi~~~~~~~~~~**_

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

When the sun begins to make it's descent for the day, Thorin calls out to his nephews to find a suitable place to rest. Given the duo's youthful attraction to danger, they choose a cliff-side with a steep drop for the campsite. Despite it's dangerous height, it has excellent strategic advantages. On one side is open air, meaning no enemies can attack from that direction. On another there is a high rock blockade that would be impossible to climb. There is only one way to attack the company and only one way for them to escape if need be. It is as suicidal as it is perfectly protected, hence Thorin does not deem to find another location.

Sliding from his pony, the king deals out orders before settling himself in on a high ledge that overlooks the camp. He does not acknowledge El when she climbs up beside him an hour later with a bowl of stew other than to take it from her offered hands but neither does she offer any words of her own. She is strangely in tune with his needs and desires, understanding his need for silence. When the sun has gone to rest most of the company follows, including the exhausted child. She never did mount a pony and the walk has clearly tired her. Thorin does not try to dissuade her from snuggling into his chest as she did the night before, deciding that keeping her close is the safest coarse of action. El hums lightly in contentment and the dwarf rolls his eyes before he makes an effort to find some rest of his own; as much as he can with a dragon on his chest. He falls into a light doze that is interrupted about an hour later by the hobbit's distressed cries.

"Orcs?!" Bilbo shrieks louder than he intended. It jolts Thorin into a fully awake state, surprisingly half a second behind the dragon child. She easily slips off his person and stands at the cliff's edge, seemingly searching for a threat "What do you mean orcs?"

"Throat cutters. There would be dozens of them out there." The king is pulled from watching the girl at his nephew's voice. The jest is clear, not that the hobbit notices, and it ignites Thorin's temper that they would make light of the very possible future "The low land are crawling with them."

"They strike in the wee hours, when everyone's asleep." Kili whispers, darting his eyes this way and that for effect "Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood."

"You are young and foolish. These lands are known for their safety, though one would only be so lucky as to face a few dozen orcs at a time." Kidhuzel's lightly whispered words carry on the wind to the ears of those still awake, even as her eyes still search as the brothers laughter at Bilbo's frightened face dies "Still, orcs are loud but swift. You would hear them coming and still it would be too late as they feasted upon your flesh even as you attempt to fight them off. Foolish child; You would scream, you would bleed, and you would die."

"What right have you to say that?" Kili questions heatedly

"Kili, just leave it." Fili tries to coax his brother out of challenging the drake. While he too is angered by Kidhuzel's words, he is wise enough not to deny their truth. Neither shall he admit it "It doesn't matter."

"What gives her the right to call us fools!? Children!?" Kili snarks, rolling his eyes at Kidhuzel's back. After watching her hanging on his uncle's every move for the entire day the first words she exchanges with the curious prince are chastisements, something the dwarf takes clear offense to "What would you, a dam only born yesterday, know of the dangers of the world?"

"Clearly more than you dwarflings." Stepping into the camp, Thorin looks at his youngest kin in disappointment. They blink in embarrassment, looking as though they desire to blend into the wall behind them "You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili answers, lowering his eyes but not before throwing a glare at the golden eyed watcher

"No, you didn't." Not desiring to prolong the conversation, Thorin turns from the boys to find some peace of mind. While he understands that they are young and inexperienced, he expects much from his heirs. Getting shown up but a half breed child is unacceptable, evermore when she is correct in her assessment "You know nothing of the world."

Walking to the ledge, the leader looks over the edge in annoyance. It is not often that he finds a peaceful rest and knowing it was interrupted by his nephews ill judged joke only serves to anger him further. Kidhuzel watches him from her place, having found that the shriek was that of an owl and not in fact an orc. Though her ears are only slightly better than those of her fellow dwarves, her eyes and sense of smell easily make up for it with frightening accuracy. Tearing the orbs away from her carrier she directs her attention to Balin as he begins to spin a tale for those who are awake to listen.

"Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria" The owl shrieks again sounding oddly at home within the story of battle cries "But our enemy had gotten there first."

She remembers this battle. Unlike most who saw the carnage, Kidhuzel had a very different 'view', so to speak, of the events. Though her memories lack a visual, they are full of color. The smell of blood and sweat penetrated even her hard shell, wrapping themselves around her form like a deadly blanket. There was constant movement, cries of white hot pain, crimson anger, and gray despair but she was not fearful. For beneath it all as Thorin's heartbeat; a persistant pounding that ensured her that he lived. _I remember how it sped up as the battle raged on..._

 _"_ Moria had been taken by legions of orcs, led by the most vile of all their race, Azog the Defiler. The giant Gundabad orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the king."

 _How it nearly broke as Azog killed Thror was almost as gut wrenching as his cries of denial..._

"Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief, he went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. THAT is when I saw him. A young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc."

 _How it steeled even as he lost his armor and weapons in the face of death..._

 _"_ He stood alone against this terrible foe. His armor rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog the Defiler learned that day, that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken."

 _But most of all I remember how his heart sang when he was victorious._

"Our forces rallied, and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated, but there was no feast, nor song that night for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few, had survived."

Unable to take the distance any longer, El inches her way around the now fully awake company. Thorin stands with his back to them all; spine straight and shoulders squared, he looks just as she always imagined he would. Her gaze of pure adoration is not missed by Dwalin, as he has been sure to keep her movements within his immediate gaze. She has shed the mining toymaker's hat and the cloak from the hobbit, leaving her draconic attributes out for the night. Even so, he feels no ill will from her; the opposite in fact. If the bald dwarf didn't know better, he would truly believe that the dragon child was loyal in this moment. How could he not, when she all but oozes an aura of obedience for the dwarf. But he is no fool and even if she is true to her word, nothing good will come of her infatuation with the king. Eyeing her warily, he half listens to his brother finish his lesson and half fights off the memories of that day.  
 **"** And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow, there is one I could call king."

Still half way across the camp, Kidhuzel is able to watch as each of the dwarves slowly rises to their feet in reverence of their king. Each of their gazes is filled with respect and pained understanding for while the story is not unknown to them, it is the first they have heard it in their king's presence. Thorin turns from his glum thoughts to face his men with his head high and begins to return to his previously claimed spot.

"And the pale orc?" Bilbo questions curiously after a quiet moment "What happened to him?"

"He slunk back into the hole from whence he came." Stomping past the little Shireling, Thorin makes his way back into camp with a snarl "That filth died of his wounds long ago."

Gandalf looks at Balin with a knowing expression but neither say anything to refute the king's statement. They know, or suspect, something that they are not willing to say out right just yet and this does not sit will with the girl. She will discern what they know on the topic; being Thorin's eyes and ears amongst even his own. Though fresh from her shelled home, Kidhuzel is no fool and knows that without a body, no enemy is safely dead.

"Were there truly orcs out there?" Ori asks quietly, having not heard the screeches but understanding where the story probably stemmed from "So close to the Shire?"

"No-" Kili starts to calm his friend but is cut off by the little girl

"Yes." twisting to face the open sky where the ledge ends, she points into the darkness "The shriek was an owl but orcs are watching us from over there. I can see their armor reflecting in the moonlight."

"You can not possibly see that far." Kili responds with a snort, his earlier heat rising again. Walking up to stand a safe distance beside her, he peers over to where El gestured "As an archer, my eyes are the best in the group and I don't see anything."

"Second best now." she giggles childishly as he flushes in anger

"You little-"

"Enough. Kili. Kidhuzel. I will not have you fighting amongst yourselves." El's only response is to immediately disregard the seething young dwarf beside her and return to Thorin's side. Knowing she is waiting to return to her sleeping position, he calls out to the company with an exasperated sigh "Gloin, bank the fire just in case Kidhuzel is correct. They are too far to do us any harm tonight but rest while you can. I'll not have us taking any chances."

* * *

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~Shishi~~~~~~~~~~**_

* * *

Sorry for the late update. I could give you a list of reasons why its late but I'm not feeling too hot at the moment. Thank you Laura, watergoddeskasey, and wishfulwriter89 for you kind reviews. Also, thanks to those who favorite and follow the story. Pop a message in the comment box every once in a while. -Shishi


	7. We're hungry

**DISCLAIMER: Let's get this out of the way. I do not own or have any hope of ever owning the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to Tolkien and as far as I'm concerned he can keep them. For now. I do however, own my OC, Kidhuzel! So don't steal her. Please, feel free to leave any comments and/or questions that you may have. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known but be polite while you do it. Thank you!**

* * *

 **~~~~~~~~~~Shishi~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Stopping in Bree is a splendid choice in Kidhuzel's opinion. Yes, she has to be covered from head to toe in an over-sized cloak to hide her ' _eccentric qualities_ ' as Bilbo calls them, as not to garner unwanted attention as supplies were gathered but she enjoyed it nonetheless. While the sights and sounds were not new to her, as the little creature remembers the meeting between Gandalf and Thorin took place in the man town, it is the clothes that she most enjoys. They are not of the best quality, in fact they are two steps above rags if what Nori mutters is true. It was argued that it would be a waste to spend money on any higher quality of clothing when she would simply grow out them by the next day. A true testament as she has already outgrown a pair.

When El's growth halts, Thorin decided that then and only then would she be allowed anything suited for more protection against the elements, almost jokingly asking her not to grow too quickly. Still, having something to walk in that doesn't trip her, something that isn't borrowed, something that is hers is the greatest gift the child could have asked for and she beams for the rest of the day.

That smile has completely disappeared by the third cloudy mid-afternoon of the heavy down pour. It soaks through her clothes and all but kills whatever heat El may have in her chest. ' _How am I to practice a flame in THIS weather?'_ She snuggles under Gandalf's cloak, as she has grown big enough that he is the only member with a covering large enough to shield both himself and her. Not withstanding the fact that none of the other company members offered. The little dwarfling would have preferred to stay with Thorin but then he would see what the girl has been hiding and that is unacceptable. So instead, she settles for whining lowly against the wizard's back, who has become her reluctant but constant companion for the last couple of days.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf?" Dori shouts and El peers around her partner only to realize that they are at the front of the group. The rain continues to pour down, dissuading the girl from coming out. It reminds her too much of the many years she spent at the bottom of the frozen lake. Cold. Alone "Can't you do something about this deluge?"

"Deluuuuge." she whispers, liking how the word rolls off her thin tongue "I suppose that would be an expression for this downpour?"

"Very good, young Kidhuzel, you are quite right." Gandalf hums in absent acknowledgment of her answer, like he always does when she learns something new about the world, before addressing the original speaker "It is raining, master dwarf. And it will continue to rain until the rain is done! If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard."

"Are there any?" The question is light, the tone unsure, and El knows it is Bilbo without even looking

"What?" Gandalf questions in return, shifting slightly without jarring his burden.

He knows from experience just how sharp those tiny claws can be when she is surprised. On the first day of housing her, the company had been throwing around food for lunch as they often do. Dodging a particularly low flying hunk of bread, the wizard was met with a sharp pain in his abdomen. The girl had immediately apologized for it, and being that it was barely a scratch he did not inform Thorin of the exchange. Gandalf did however, make note of the power within her claws; feeling the bite of death from them would be certain if she so chose.

"Other wizards?"

"... There are five of us." pulling himself back into the conversation, the grey pilgrim provides knowledge of his few kin "The greatest of our order is Saruman, the white. Then there are the two blue wizards... Do you know, I've quite forgotten their names."

"If there are only five, how could he forget any of their names?"

Though the question is asked in a hushed whisper, Kidhuzel still hears it, just as everyone else does. Yet they all ignore the youngest prince, as his mood has been a foul one since his spat with Kidhuzel on the cliff. He has grown temperamental and pouty, though all are sure the tantrum will pass with the weather and collectively decide to leave him to his brother. Even now, El can feel his glare on her back though she takes comfort in knowing it is nothing compared to his uncle's.

"And who is the fifth?" Bilbo prompts politely

"Well, that would be Radagast the brown."

"Is he a great wizard or is he... more like you?" A chuckle runs through the company at the little hobbit's barb; even Thorin lets out a huff of amused air

"I think he is a very great wizard... in his own way." Gandalf eyes the company warily, not rising to the bait. It is not his place to change the ways of the world on a simple whim, not that he is unable to do so. Though he suggested finding another wizard, he knows none of his brethren would change it either "He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forestland to the east, and a good thing too, for always evil will look to find a foothold in this world."

They trot on in silence for the rest of the afternoon, all thankful when the sun splits the sky just early enough to dry the ground for the night. Muddy ground makes for ill rest, as they have all unfortunately discovered. As evening approaches, they soon find a gently beaten path to follow and it leads to a burnt and broken house. It looks to be abandoned and if one were to look closely, they'd notice it was recently evacuated quite hastily.

The trees around it are charred and bent out of shape, possibly due to the heat of the flames. Some have blackened bark while others seemed to have snapped under their own weight. The very ground itself is baked with powdery black soot that forces the company to keep a wide birth around the damaged building or risk being covered in the ash. Surveying around the area but finding no danger, the dwarf king nods in acceptance.

"We'll camp here for the night." he spots Kidhuzel slipping off the wizard's pony and bounding her way over to him only to stop half way. Her shoulders drop and she shifts nervously from foot to foot. _'She is taller than last I remember...'_ Thorin shakes his head firmly, breaking his attention from her momentarily to finish his orders "Fili, Kili, look after the ponies."

"Yes Uncle." they chant, stretching from the ride before walking into the woods to set the ponies to graze

"Kidhuzel-"

"Might I go with them?" she asks suddenly, backing up when the dwarf king approaches. All notice her change in demeanor and while it is strange for her, most young people would rather the princes over the king "I... I... The young prince is still angry with me and I feel we must speak of our differences rather than dragging this out."

"Can we trust her with the lads?" Dwalin asks the king under his breath. He still doesn't know enough about her, or rather he knows just enough to deem her a threat "Somethin's off with her. More so than before."

"I don't think she'd try anything, especially with Kili already suspecting her of every crime possible. Not to mention she is not at her best." Thorin returns, eyeing her bowed head. She hasn't been sleeping by his side, or sleeping at all for that matter. For the past few days, she has avoided him much to his relief and confusion. Perhaps she is truly bothered by the argument with his nephew or perhaps she is planning something. Now is the perfect time to find out. Hopefully she will reveal something to the boys while her guard is down "Make sure you stay with them."

"Yes."

With that, the child scampers off after his nephews leaving Thorin to look after her in suspicion. ' _She is hiding something_.' That much is obvious but everyone is entitled to a secret or two, just so long as it does not threaten the company. Pushing away thoughts of the strangeness of dragons, the monarch finishes giving out duties, despite the wizard's grumbling.

"A farmer and his wife used to live here." he mutters

"Oin, Gloin." Thorin speaks over the sorcerer

"Aye?" surprisingly, the half deaf healer answers

"Get a fire going."

"Right you are." Being the two best at the job, the duo jump into the task easily

"I think it would be wiser to move on." with everything at a halt until the fire is made, Thorin has nothing to occupy himself with to ignore Gandalf any longer "We could make for the hidden valley."

"But I've told you already." walking into the burnt structure, Thorin inhales deeply. It still carries the heavy scent of destruction and he wonders about the former occupants before putting it from his mind "I will not go near that place."

"Why not? The elves could help us, we could get food, rest... advice."

"I do not need their advice."

"We have a map that we cannot read." This is true and Thorin nearly growls at the fact being thrown in his face. Much of dwarven history had been lost when Smaug took the mountain. The other dwarven kingdoms kept much less thorough written records, leading to the loss of much information. The languages of old being one such example "Lord Elrond could help us."

"Help? A dragon attacks Erebor. What help came from the elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the elves looked on and did nothing!"

He remembers the flames and screams. He remembers desperately crying out for aid only for the elves to turn away and let destruction reign. But he has a dragon of his own now and if he willed it, the elves would pay for their transgressions. ' _I could kill them all, watch them burn._ ' The thought crosses his mind so smoothly that he almost doesn't notice it. When he does, it worries him that he could even consider it. Anger is a powerful force but he will not let it drive him to genocide.

"You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather, who betrayed my father."

"You are neither of them." These words are uttered in both warning and consolation, though Thorin ignores both as the wizard hisses lowly "I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past."

"I did not know they were yours to keep."

In frustration, Gandalf turns and storms off away from the sneering king. There is little he can do, short of literally dragging Thorin out of the clearing by his braids. Needing to form a plan, the wizard leaves the camp in a huff. Seeing this, Bilbo calls out to the angry male.

"Everything alright? Gandalf? Where are you going?"

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense."

"And who's that?"

"Myself, Mister Baggins!" Bilbo blinks back a frown, not at all pleased with the turn of events "I've had enough dwarves for one day."

Thorin watches the exchange with an air of annoyed disinterest. The hobbit has yet to prove himself and the flighty wizard has taken to the sky again. Shaking his head, he begins making plans to find out the extent of Kidhuzel's power. With such unreliable allies, he may have need of her sooner than he thought. A crackle followed by a cheer informs him that the fire has successfully been lit and supper preparations can begin.

"Come on, Bombur." he orders, leaning on the burnt door frame to watch the sunset over the dark trees "We're hungry."

* * *

 **~~~~~~~~~~Shishi~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

Hello There! I'm just going to say that I've already started working on the next chhapter so it won't be such a long wait. Send me some love via the comment box, ok? I run on love and pancakes. Thank you to my reviewers angel897, decadenceofmysoul, YMR, and ThePhantomismyLove . You guys rock like jingle bells. ~Shishi


	8. Simple facts

**DISCLAIMER: Let's get this out of the way. I do not own or have any hope of ever owning the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to Tolkien and as far as I'm concerned he can keep them. For now. I do however, own my OC, Kidhuzel! So don't steal her. Please, feel free to leave any comments and/or questions that you may have. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known but be polite while you do it. Thank you!**

* * *

 **~~~~~~~~~~Shishi~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

"-with her sharp teeth and all."

"Kili... must you be such a blockhead?"

"Me? Me?! It's her!" throwing his hands up in frustration, the dwarf paces like a caged animal "Everything was fine and then she pops out of the flames like a drunken ember and has been raging around destroying everything in her wake ever since!"

"That's a bit excessive. She's actually very calm-"

"Who's side are you on, brother?!"

"Must you ask?" Fili answers with a shrug

"Nothing is a given with that _thing_ around. You've seen what she's done to Uncle. He practically fawns over her!"

"Oh, he does not."

"Well.. maybe not but still!" letting out a hiss of air, the prince shakes his fists at the sky again "I can't stand that scrawny little **kobor** *!"

To say Kili dislikes Kidhuzel would be an understatement. The very few interactions he has had with her have been unpleasant and have left an impression on the young dwarf, leading to him talking his brother's ear off whenever he has the chance. It would not be so upsetting to him if she did not take up so much of his uncle's attention. While not a dwarfling anymore Kili, and to an extent Fili as well, craves his uncle's encouragement and support. For the Erebian heirs, this quest is just as much about reclaiming the home they never knew as it is making their king proud. Yet with Kidhuzel's appearance, Thorin's attention has shifted, much to Kili's displeasure. Setting the last pony out to graze, he kicks at the ground, angrily continuing even as his boots become covered with dirt.

"The next time I see her, I'm going to-"

"Hello there."

Nearly jumping out of their skin, the pair turn as one to discover the focus of their conversation standing not ten feet away from them. She appears undisturbed, though neither male can be sure as her face is a shadow behind her hood. She has worn it for the last couple of days, much like the rest of the company what with the rain, but on her it seems almost ominous. Twinkling eyes shimmer back at the boys, alarming them almost to the point of defensiveness.

"Good evening, young miss." Forcing himself into taking on the role of polite gentle-dwarf, since he knows his brother will not, Fili addresses the girl as friendly as he can manage. If he were being honest, Fili would admit his curiosity surrounding the small being. Both the fairer sex and dragons are creatures he has little to no experience with. His mother of course, does not count as he is quite sure she is above average in every way. Ever cautious that Kidhuzel could possibly rip him to shreds, not that he has ever seen her do so, Fili inclines his head to the girl as his manners dictate "Is there something you required our attention for?"

"Not you in particular but rather, your brother." El shifts slightly, knowing that her presence disturbs the pair but it would not suit her well to go against her words with Thorin. She stated that she would smooth things over with the young prince, so smooth them she shall "We exchanged words some nights ago, and they seem to have negatively affected him. His behavior as of late has become increasingly bothersome."

" _Bothersome_?" Fili looks at the tree tops and physically backs out of the argument he feels is coming. The drake is brutally honest and Kili is as hot headed as he is charismatic when he wants to be "It is you who is _bothersome_ , dragon spawn! I am surprised Thorin hasn't ordered Dwalin to tie you to a tree and leave you there yet."

"I, on the other hand, do not underestimate my bearer's intelligence as you so clearly do." Taking a seat on a fallen log, El shrugs her shoulders indifferently "He knows that mere bindings will not keep me from him and he is wise enough not to waste the rope."

"Why do you follow Thorin?" Fili gently interrogates before his brother can work himself into a right fit. Surely his Uncle would only allow her to sit alone with them if he felt that some information would be imparted "We have all heard your reasons but they are so... temporary."

"... What do you mean?"

"Thorin is king, as you know." the half drake nods her head in agreement, only eyeing the huffy brother slightly "Then you know that one day he may marry. How would your... dedicated actions be expressed if you are unable to stand so closely by his side?"

"You shouldn't stand anywhere near him at all." Kili murmurs under his breath

"This is not what I came to discuss." El is no fool, and immediately catches the change of direction the verbal interaction takes "I am here to obtain a mutual standing between myself and the second heir, Kili."

"Kili will agree to let your conversation slip into the past if you answer our questions."

"I will?" receiving an elbow to the gut, the younger of the two coughs out his agreement "I mean, yes... I will."

"... Alright." thrumming her fingers nails on the wood of the log, El begins to think over an answer "It is unlikely that Thorin will ever marry, as from what I have experienced he does not keep his sexual partners for very long-"

"Wha- I-...?!" Kili gapes at the half drake with his face red as a tomato as Fili coughs into his fist, clearing his throat. Having never thought of their Uncle in such a way, knowing that he has had enough partners to constitute being unwilling to settle down is more than the dwarves wished to know "I mean... more along the lines of duty than... pleasure."

"I see." Kidhuzel looks on in confusion as the young dwarves fidget at what she can only guess pertains to her bearers sexual activities. Why they would find the fact that he engages in such behavior so unspeakable, is a wonder to the girl. Comparing him to the others in the group, her carrier is physically superior in ways of attracting a mate hence it most be the act that they shrink from. Surely the boys know even their own mother must have indulged in the art at least twice, since they do exist. It is natural to do so once one reaches the age of reproduction, something they would have done years prior to this moment "Even more so then."

"Pardon?"

"Thorin has the two of you, lessening his need to continue his line. You both were named his heirs upon your 20th birthdays, respectively."

"How did you-"

"I was there. If Thorin was present, so was I."

"I... imagine that is true. I can understand that you won't truly have a need to plan for a potential wife either." Calming himself and leaning against a young sapling, Fili takes out one of his blades and cuts a thin twig off. Sheering the first layer, he places it in his mouth to chew on "Still you are a dragon-"

"Half."

"... HALF dragon, hence you will undoubtedly outlive him. What will you do once he has passed on?"

"Passed on?"

"Hm. Surely you did not plan to stay with him your whole life, even if you owe him some debt."

"Pass... on..." The words, while not foreign, seem so unfit when describing her bearer. El had never thought of it and why should she have? He has always been by her side, she had assumed he always would be. Something large flickers in the corner of her eye though she pays only enough attention to it to identify it before she continues "You mean if he dies..."

"When, drake." Kili says softly, surprising even himself. He is still angry but the sudden sadness all but dripping from the girl's voice digs up something primal within him to ease her mind. He quickly stomps it out before progressing "Everyone dies someday, even Thorin. Even you. What will you do after your debt is paid."

"... It would seem that you understand nothing."

"Excuse me?" Kili growls with a frown "Have I spoken an untruth suddenly? Even the claimed immortal elves can be killed. Death cannot be escaped, we will all meet it some day. "

"Indeed we do." Using the flat of her finger, the child feels the indents where her claws have clean shaven the bark off the log she sits upon. They have left behind thin pale strips that she shifts to cover. It is strange to her; that she would attempt to hide the destruction from the heirs, lest she frighten them. ' _Why should I care_?' Still, scratching her nails against each other, El sighs quietly at their power "Time takes us all, but my debt will extend even longer. Never shall it be repaid."

"Why?" The eldest heir knows he is pushing but feels that he is simply too close to discovering a major secret to stop "That you would give your life for it, why can this debt never be repaid?"

"I do not fear my own death. If it would keep my bearer from his, I would meet it gladly." Refusing to answer Fili's prying question, the half drake explains around it. All three persons are aware that she hasn't answered, but none call her on it; her eyes daring the boys to try. El's deepest reasons are not for their prying ears, and she hides them safely in her heart. Clasps her hands tightly; wringing them in distress before calming "And if he asked for me to live forever by his tomb, I would do that too."

The sounds of nature are all that is to be heard as the group rests in silence for a moment, taking in the statements for what they are. Fili comes to the conclusion that Kidhuzel would truly follow Thorin to the ends of time, as frightening as the prospect seems. He fears what would become of the world when his uncle passes on, despite the child's words. Kili, in his own right, swiftly decides that El is an obsessive creature by nature and will be the end of his uncle. Deciding that Thorin will never marry because the drake would never be willing to share him. Kidhuzel thinks on neither angle, instead attempting to coax her abundance of hair into staying hidden in her hood. It has grown along with her aging and is longer than is manageable but she dares not cut it. Her attempt to tame the mass led to more tangles and knots that cause the girl to wince when they snag. Spotting the shadow again, El means to finish the conversation.

"Now, what I came to discuss." Turning to the youngest Durin, she steels her jaw and speaks firmly "Young prince, it was not my desire to upset you."

"Well-"

"I only meant to state a fact."

"And what..." Kili's own jaw works tightly, cracking slightly as Fili chuckles silently " _fact_ would that be?"

"That my eyes are better than yours. Thank you for coming to your senses."

"I wasn't- Your eyes are not better than mine!"

"They are too."

"Are not!"

"Are too."

"ARE NOT!"

"Then why didn't you notice the missing ponies?"

"The missing...?" disrupting the argument by shooting a glance at his brother, Fili turns to do a quick count of the steads. He counts them twice and groans when he comes up short both times. Turning to reprimand Kidhuzel for distracting them, he finds the girl gone. ' _This is not good. Not good at all._ ' Coming to stand beside Kili, the two stare out at the ponies in dismay "Thorin is going to kill us."

"I REALLY can't stand that scrawny little **kobor** *..."

Leaving behind the floundering boys, Kidhuzel walks back into the camp just as Bilbo makes his way out, carrying three bowls. Upon seeing her, he hands one to the girl before going on his way. Hopefully the brothers will be kind to him but knowing them, Kidhuzel doubts it. They will most likely give him more trouble than he deserves, but she i sure he will learn something from it. Sipping the stew, she muses on how she would have liked to stay with the pair longer but would not allow herself to be blamed for their lapse in judgment. Yes, the girl had seen the large beast in the distance take the two ponies but she was far too distracted by the idea of Thorin's death to warn the brothers. Now, she has to somehow stay away from the welcoming warmth of her bearer until someone comes to warn the group about about the-

"Trolls!" _Well, didn't take long_

Fili's heavy breathing makes it difficult for him to state a coherent sentence but thankfully the single word is enough. He has half a mind to tell his uncle of the half drakes part but thinks better of it. Yes, her proximity distracted them but at the same time, it was their own fault for allowing her to. That is how Thorin would see it anyway. Hence, for the moment being the heir simply throws the girl a warning glare to remain silent, feeling that she planned to anyway.

"Where is your brother?" Thorin demands to know, tossing Dwalin his axes "And the burglar?"

"Bilbo is trying to free the ponies and Kili is making sure he doesn't get killed doing it." Fili leaves out the part where he and his brother encouraged the hobbit into the choice, saving that for later. Grasping his own dual swords, he gestures toward Kidhuzel "What of her?"

"Kidhuzel..." The girl immediately stands at attention, awaiting an order, almost bringing a smirk to Thorin's face. The need to train her for his uses appears again but he can not risk it at the moment. He doesn't trust her enough with the company, but hopefully his nephews learned something new. Still, if he'd had the time to gage her abilities, he would have liked to take her with them. As of now, for all he knows she could be an additional burden they don't need "Wait for the wizard."

"The wizard." Lifting her nose to the air, she allows Gandalf's scent to fill her nostrils; Smoke and magic, a very odd smell indeed. Easy to follow. Extending her arm in his general direction, she nods "He is to the East of us, going against the wind."

"Good. Stay out of sight."

Finding the command to be an extreme displeasure, El frowns deeply but gives the king an affirmation anyway. As the group disappears into the bushes, Kidhuzel rushes off in the opposite direction with the intention of finding the wizard and bringing him back. It is probably not the way her dwarf intended for her to take the order, but she allows herself to interpret it this way. ' _I will be sure to stay out of sight._ ' Having no intention to allow her carrier to face down such a large enemy without reinforcements, the girl must find a suitable substitute for her lack of flame. The wizard will do for now. Pushing herself faster, El trips on a tree root and falls face first into the earth and rolls head over heels a few times. Her hood is knocked loose and her waist length hair tumbles free. Even with her mouth filling with dirt, the fall does little to stop her but the smell of rotting garbage does slow her down. Shoving the heavy mass bag into place as she commits the location to memory to avoid in the future, El jumps to her feet and races off in search of the wizard.

* * *

 **~~~~~~~~~~Shishi~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

 _*Kobor=Beast_

Well hello hello hello. I've got a delicious new update for you my dears. I hope it answers any burning questions you all may have had due to the last chapter. I'm tinkering with the characters at the moment to see who I like Kidhuzel to interact with the most. Thorin, of course, is a given. Any suggestions? Anywho, lets give a round of applause to my revolutionary reviewers! UnforgivingWolf, decadenceofmysoul, Jesusfreak, Ince, MissMockingJay and YMR are such fantastically fabulous individuals in their own right. Thank you! -Shishi


	9. Staying out of sight

**DISCLAIMER: Let's get this out of the way. I do not own or have any hope of ever owning the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to Tolkien and as far as I'm concerned he can keep them. For now. I do however, own my OC, Kidhuzel! So don't steal her. Please, feel free to leave any comments and/or questions that you may have. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known but be polite while you do it. Thank you!**

* * *

 **~~~~~~~~~~Shishi~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

It is without much difficulty that Kidhuzel finds Gandalf's trail. With her eyes closed and nose stuck in the air, she easily shifts through the smells of the forest and follows his like it is a beacon. Not to mention that his magic rubs curiously against her on when he is near; a feeling she has come to dismiss after spending so much time together.

Even so, the sorcerer has had all afternoon to walk and it takes El hours of searching before she quite literally runs into him. Her forehead smacks into the wizard's outstretched hand as he lifts it to prevent her from knocking him over in her blind flight. Her eyes snap open and she breathes a sigh of relief at having finally located him. Her wings fluttter excitedly, lifting her a few inches off the ground in triumph.

"What are you doing out by your lonesome, young lady?" Gandalf asks, placing a hand on El's head to return her to the ground "You should not be here."

"My bearer and his company have had a run in with a troll." Tugging on the wizard's sleeve, she begins leading him back the way she came "I believe they may fall pry to the creature's hunger when they battle it."

"Curse the stubbornness of dwarves!" Using his staff as a cane, Gandalf leans on it heavily in exasperation "Can they not go a day without finding trouble?"

"Of course not; they are dwarves. Curse yourself for leaving."

Shaking his arm free the odd pair rush back to the original camp site, making it within 2 hours. Finding it still empty after such a long period of time gives a large clue that the company has most likely been captured if not worse. From there Kidhuzel and Gandalf quietly make their way to the troll camp, finding not one but three gruesomely huge beings.

The smell radiating from their pores confirms to El that these beings inhabit the area she had the misfortune of passing earlier that night. The trolls' grey skin is thick but taught around muscle and fat, for even their large guts do not jiggle. While they have an abundance in size, it is ruined with their lack of intellect. Still, they were just smart enough to capture the company.

"Do not do anything foolish." Listening with half an ear, El hones in on the pen which was more than likely used to house the captured ponies. That they are free means the burglar must have at least done that much before they were captured "Thorin would not appreciate it."

"I am not yours to order, wizard."

"Kidhuzel-"

"However I was previously instructed to stay out of sight." Gandalf cuts his eyes at the girl but finds her attention solely on the dwarves. They have been stripped of their outter layers and set either in brown sacks or strung up on the fire pit. If their lives weren't in danger, the sight would be almost comical "So long as my bearer is not threatened, I will hold my place."

"Whether confident or arrogant, I can not tell." the trolls debate on how to cook the dwarves and Bilbo tries his best to play for time. If they can hold out for a bit, the sun will rise and all will be well. With a bit of luck and good timing, it may not be impossible "Many years you had laid within your sheltered home, young miss. What can you do to protect yourself, let alone Thorin?"

"... I do not know." shifting slightly to keep out of the trolls view, Kidhuzel shrugs almost uncaring "I will do what I can."

No more words are exchanged between the two as the earth quivers under the weigh of the heavy trolls. One in particular is extremely excitable as he jumps around, blowing his nose to the tune of the grusome conversation. Kidhuzel follows the speech with great amusement, understanding immediately that Bilbo does not mean a word that he says. ' _I highly doubt dwarves would taste very good, even with sage._ ' Her eyes trace from the hobbit to the flames to Thorin like a second hand on a clock; never staying in the same place long. It isn't until Bilbo suggests that the dwarves should be skinned that El begins to grow anxious.

"Ain't nothing wrong with a bit o' raw dwarf" One of the trolls plucks Thorin up from the pile, dangling him above his mouth. Jerking forward, El only then realizes Gandalf's tight hold on her arms. He says nothing as she struggles and snarls quietly, holding her in his firm grip "Nice and crunchy..."

Thorin glares at Bilbo, not daring to disguise his fury. The hobbit would sell them out to trolls to save himself even though this is his fault. The dwarf is sure to put every ounce of hatred he has ever felt into the glare as the stink of the trolls breath hits him with full force. The stench causes his stomach to roll rebelliously, made all the worse by his inverted position. He is sure to aim for the hobbit if his supper makes a reappearance. The dwarf will be sure that the halfling knows that all their deaths are on him, finding a small sense of accomplishment when the fragile male shudders in fright and trips over his own feet. Landing hard on his rear, Bilbo's fear is so palpable that he can utter no words even as the king is descended into the trolls mouth. Thorin feels the pressure of teeth latching onto his neck just as something crashes through the trees.

"Release him! Lest you suffer the fate of his blood."

"... Blood 'as fate?" the sneezey troll asks letting Thorin's now slobbery head slip out his mouth

"Indeed. His is tainted and impure." The usually rambunctious dwarves are quiet with emotion as Kidhuzel walks into camp slowly. Even Thorin says nothing as his temper rises while she slanders his name with truth. She strangely mimics the hobbit's nonthreatening stance, causing something within Thorin's mind to click. ' _She is playing for time._ ' Regardless, her words strike a sensitive cord within the dwarf "If it runs through you, be it by birth or consumption, you'll never eat again."

"Never bein' hungry sounds pretty great to me!" the second troll, William El believes he is called, rumbles out as he turns the wheel on the spit. A good thing, as Bofur's face has turned a frightening red shade from being so close to flames "Ain't that a good thin'?"

"You will forever be hungry."

"But you said-"

"That you would never eat. And you shan't." Coming deeper into the camp, El is sure to meet each troll's gaze "Your desire for food will be replaced with a need for gold."

"But... you can't eat good, can you Bert?"

"No... tried once. Sat heavy in me gut till I couldn't stand it no more and brought it back up."

"You will crave that which cannot sustain you, and thus die forever unfulfilled."

"I don't want to die unfulfilled!" Throwing Thorin back onto the pile, Sneezing Tom glances at the rest of the dwarves before snatching up Gloin and sniffing him before his brother snatches the dwarf into his own hand "This one aint blood tainted is he?"

"No." Kidhuzel answers smoothly for she has not seen it within his line

"Oh good!"

"Uh not... not that one either!" Bilbo says, leaping up from his place on the ground. Perfect timing since Kidhuzel only came to speak for Thorin. She cares not if the rest are eaten "No blood taint but he...he's infected!"

"You what?"

The gruff troll, William, snaps his head in the direction of the hobbit as Kidhuzel looks around for a way to help her bearer free. Meeting his eyes, she sees the fury in his gaze but he silently directs her to the pile of weapons. Even as she finds the perfect instrument, she has no way of giving it to her bearer without alerting the trolls. Inching closer, El can feel the sun coming and knows it will not be long until the trolls turn to stone.

"He's got worms in his... tubes."

"Ohhh!" Tom quickly snatches the dwarf back from his kin and throws Gloin back into the groaning pile in disgust

"In-in fact, they all have." Gesturing around with his head, Bilbo tries to make up for his momentarily lapse in confidence that nearly cost Thorin his head "They're infested with parasites, it's a terrible business, I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't."

"Parasites?" Twisting in his binds, Oin shouts to any who would listen "Did he say parasites?"

"Yeah, we don't have parasites! YOU have parasites!" Kili shrieks in anger, trying to leap up but finding it an impossible feat "First that scum of the earth and now you? I-"

Thorin kicks Kili swiftly in the head, cutting off his rant. The boy snaps his head to him in disarray before looking back at Bilbo, ignoring Kidhuzel completely. The plan becomes clear to him and he quickly changes his story

"I... I've hot parasites as big as my arm!" Oin shouts

"Mine are the biggest parasites, I've got huge parasites!" the prince counters loudly as his fellow dwarves all join in

"We're riddled!"

"Yes I'm-"

"And her?" Bert interrupts the shouting, thundering over to El. Grabbing her around the middle and lifting her into the air, he shakes the girl roughly. She doesn't dare struggle, knowing it will not help her bearer for her to flee the abuse "Are you tainted or infected?"

"... She is not." Fili would elbow his brother into silence if he could reach him but is left to listen to him doom El "I'm sure she tastes... divine."

Kili's statement is met with soft gasps but nothing more. He is furious that she would dare speak of his uncle in such a way even if he feels awful about his actions. ' _Why should I feel bad? If one of us must die, why not her?_ ' That he just threw the girl to the beasts eats away at his conscience but he tells himself that she deserves it. A creature as vile as she could only be so lucky as to die to for such a noble cause. The prince's shoulders hunch as he feels the disapproving eyes of his kin on him but refuses to meet any of them. After a frighteningly long moment, Bilbo tries to reject the statement.

"She... she has... is..."

"No, the dwarf is correct. Though I must warn you that my skin is tough and you will be unable to chew me." her answer is simple as she has no reason to lie. Thorin hisses her name but she rushes to finish before he can order her to safety "If you eat my body whole, I may just barely fill your gut. If I do, be sure not to eat the tainted one."

"... If you aint sick like the rest o' them," William asks, curiosity getting the better of him "why are you here?"

"Their illnesses are of no concern of mine. Taint or no, I am here." Not feeling the need to tell the trolls that she is only present for one dwarf not the lot, El spreads her arms wide "Now dine on my flesh, I will fill you."

"See that you do."

With that, Bert drops Kidhuzel into his mouth. He does attempt to chew her at first, grinding her smaller appendages between his teeth, but finds her statement to be true. If he had continued, he may have given the girl more than a few bruises but nothing more serious than that. Lucky deciding it isn't worth the trouble, Bert simply swallows her and takes a swig from his grog to make the passage a bit smoother. The journey is tight and suffocating as his muscle work to pass her lower into his body.

' _I hope he is satisfied with just me. Please, let no harm come to my bearer._ '

A prayer. The first one she has ever uttered. It must be the dwarf part of her that is foolish enough to believe in a higher power that would readily intervene. If there were, they would have many to answer to.

' _It is wet but it is warm_.'

This... This is what she imagines it would have been like if she were born as dwarves are. It is both disturbing and comfortable; the heat, smell, and feel of stomach acid attempting to devour her skin mix for a strange experience. Even though most would panick, El does not feel as though this is where she will die.

' _No, I will not die here. My bearer still has need of me_.'

Kidhuzel's thoughts are stilled as the casing around her goes cold and unmoving as stone. How ironic that with the heat of the sun, she grows cold. Though everything dries up, she remains wet and begins to shiver at her circumstances. She has returned to her egg in the bottom of the lake and is wet, cold... and alone. A cry of anguish rips from Kidhuzel's throat at the thought and the need to escape claws at her belly. Her feeble limbs are no match for the stone; even her tail does nothing to crack it and her sadness rises to fear.

' _What if my bearer is angry with me for disobeying? What if he has left me and I never escapes? … What if I never see him again?_ '

In an instant a blue blade shoots into the belly of the beast and passes Kidhuzel's head. Her skin prickles with power and she latches onto it immediately. The blue spears appears again and again, crumbing away the stone until there is a hole big enough for the girl to jump out of. She breathes the fresh air deeply and catches a glimpse of her bearer's grinning face before she passes out from exhaustion.

* * *

 **~~~~~~~~~~Shishi~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

Thorin moves at the speed of lightening once he is free of the sack. Gandalf had dispatched the trolls after the group had watched in horror as the creature devoured the half dwarf child. Regardless of their feelings for her, none wished to see her suffer such a cruel fate. Even Kili, who had been the one to sacrifice the girl, had been devastated when the troll swallowed her. Suffocation would surely descend upon her within the airless stone cavern and as the silence reigned from within, Thorin feared it was already so.

"Crack it open!" he bellows, raising his weapon the dwarf king raises it to wield against the stomach of the troll "Quickly!"

"Why... Why do you even care?" snapping his head in Kili's direction, Thorin watches his nephew bow his head in discord. He seems remorseful for his former actions but torn on what to do now "She's a dragon spawn. A being of evil. And all those horrible lies she said about you! I don't understand why-"

"You are truly a fool." dropping his weapon lest he use it on the boy, Thorin grips Kili by his collar and pulls him close enough to his face that their noses touch "Kidhuzel did not lie, you know this as well as I."

"But-"

"Though harsh, she was trying to protect him, Kili." Coming up to stand beside his brother and Uncle, Fili tries to help make his brother see reason. He was disgusted with what his sibling did but in a way he understands. That does not make it right, especially if the girl didn't deserve it "Her words were meant to make Thorin seem unappetizing and then she even willingly gave herself in his place."

"... She said she would."

"That doesn't mean you help the process along, lad."

Balin knows Kili isn't a bad dwarf, though he can be rash. It is his youth that leads to him making such questionable choices. Still, the snowy dwarf can not judge the boy too harshly because he saw the fear in his eyes when he sacrificed the girl and the guilt immediately after. All the arguing would not help them save her now, if it is even possible.

"Let's try to-"

"No! We should just leave her there."

"Kili!" Fili gasps in suprise at his brother. Never before would anyone have called the boy cruel "What has gotten into you?!"

"She is a dragon isn't she?" stepping away from his kin, the youngest dwarf staggers in a small pacing line "Why should we save a dragon?"

"Because she is also a dwarf, a dam at that." Balin folds his arms over each other at the proceedings "We can not just leave her."

"Is she a dragon or a dwarf? She cannot be both!" the frustration of the situation has been building within the dwarrow for days now but peaked when El came to speak with them that evening. She truly seemed to be both dwarf and dragon but she can not be treated as both. Either she loves Thorin or she covets him; is stubborn or dangerous; is one of them or isn't "If she is a dwarf then we should be ashamed of how we have treated her and if she is a dragon then why should we help her?"

"Enough!" Thorin thunders in anger. Now is not the time for such discussions, mostly due to the the king being unsure himself of what should be done concerning Kidhuzel "It is not your place to question who I chose to travel with us! Dam or dragon. Damned dragon. It is for me to decide who she is, not you!"

"She-"

"Look out!"

The embers from the recently extinguished fire roar to life in a blue blaze. Strangely enough, it chills the company as much as it burns them. At the sound of heavy thumping from within the stone corpse, the flames twist and arch into long blades that are both stiff and intangible. They are akin to moving ice shards; odd as flames usually form in a flowing manner rather then steady geometric shapes. Both fluid and steady, the flames are a sight to see.

Looking towards the wizard offers no answers, as he too looks just as surprised as they do, leading to the conclusion that it is the little child doing this. There is no time to further contemplate the complexity of it as the spears suddenly shoot out of the pit and into the stone. It repeats until Kidhuzel falls from the broken corpse, exhaustion clear. Thorin catches her before she hits the ground; a triumphant smile on his face even as she passes out.

"Did you see?" he asks to no one in particular as he cradles El in his arms with a laugh. She is clearly drained from summoning her powers, but Thorin is simply over the moon with the proof that she has the capabilities for greatness. With training, she would be a formidable foe to even the greatest warriors _'Freezing flames. Burning ice. Kidhuzel has created a cold fire. COLD FIRE. If Smaug lives, he will not for long._ ' Grinning softly at the more lithe child, the dwarf sighs in relief at his good fortune "She is perfect. I could not have asked for a more perfect weapon."

"A dragon then." the youngest heir states quietly

"She is both, Kili. Accept it." Fili respond firmly

Neither party is wrong. El is both dragon and dwarf, yet treating her as both or only one would never do either side justice. This doesn't matter to the dwarf king as he walks over to tree to rest the creature in question against it, ignoring his nephews' words. A scowl mars the boy's face as he watches the sleeping girl anxiously. Even Dwalin, who never took a liking to the girl, had never wished any harm to come to her. It was just an unspoken understanding that despite her draconian heritage, she was indeed a dam and shouldn't be harmed without reason. Kili cracked that rule wide open and now they all question their actions as of late.

"This is most disturbing." Gandalf mutters to himself as the dwarf king exchanges words with his advisor and guard. The unusual spark in his eyes is something the wizard decides to look out for, to be sure it does not turn into anything more serious. Dropping his gaze to the exhausted child, a frown makes its way to his weathered face. Rubbing his hand, the wizard examines the black wounds delivered by El's claws. If he were a lesser being, her poison would have killed him. With so many variables, the chance of chaos rises again "Most very disturbing."

* * *

 **~~~~~~~~~~Shishi~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

Hi, hello, whats up? I've got some content for your eyes! How did you like it? NO love lost between the lovely Kili and the cutie pie El. Who wants a thank you?! Bleeding Blue Kunoichi gets a thank you, likarian gets a thank you, YMR gets a big thank you, PurpleFairy11 gets a thank you, wolfimus prime gets a thank you, and the nice nice guest gets a thank you. Thank you all for the reviews! ~Shishi


	10. Trolls

**DISCLAIMER: Let's get this out of the way. I do not own or have any hope of ever owning the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to Tolkien and as far as I'm concerned he can keep them. For now. I do however, own my OC, Kidhuzel! So don't steal her. Please, feel free to leave any comments and/or questions that you may have. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known but be polite while you do it. Thank you!**

* * *

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~Shishi~~~~~~~~~~**_

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

"Where did you go to, if I may ask?"

After determining that Kidhuzel was indeed merely sleep and not harmed, the dwarf king assigned Bifur to watch over the girl. The dwarf had accepted the duty as eloquently as anyone with an ax in their head would. He grumbled darkly and tossed his wild mane before taking his stance over the girl. With his injury had come a permanent state of paranoid agitation that only seemed useful in times of peril. Taking into account the night they just had, Thorin made a just decision.

"To look ahead." The wizard replies, while bopping one the stone creatures on the head

"What brought you back?"

"..." Coming up to the troll that had swallowed the drakling, Gandalf appraises the damage. Had the troll been alive when Kidhuzel decided to make her exit, he would not have lived much longer. Looking at her from the corner of his eye, the wizard frowns at her hidden face, doubting that she even knew what power she wielded "... A dragon."

"Kidhuzel..." sighing deeply, Thorin can not bring himself to be angered by the girl's defiance as it had indeed saved his head and the lives of those in his company. Still... "I instructed her to remain behind."

"According to her, your orders were for her to stay out of sight, which did for the most part."

"It was my intention for her to stay in the camp."

"A good thing she did not or you may have become the supper of our..." looking over at the cowering forms of the fallen trolls, the sorcerer shrugs his thin shoulders "stone visitors."

"No thanks to your burglar."

"Do not be a daft simpleton, Thorin Oakenshield! He had the nous to play for time, something young Kidhuzel caught on to quickly enough to copy." It would be folly for the king to acknowledge El's bravery and disregard Bilbo's. Even so, dipping his head slightly at the reprimand is the only apology the dwarf king offers. It is enough for Gandalf, hence he continues with his earlier train of thought concerning the trolls "They must have come down from the Ettenmoors."

"Ettenmoors?" Thorin accepts the change of conversation gracefully, though with a bit of surprise. The Ettenmoors were a vast land to the north that had remained untamed since its fall to the Witch King of Angmar during the Angmar wars. As it is known to inhabit many evil spirited things, few enter the lands and the creatures that dwell within seldom leave "Since when do the mountain trolls venture this far south?"

"Oh, not for an age." The wizards answer is full of vague wonder until his eyes drift once more to the slumbering girl. If his suspicions are found to be fact, then it would be very likely that she is some how tied to the happenings. He can not keep the weight of his mind out of his voice as his speaks "Not since a darker power ruled these lands."

"These are dark times we are in." Thorin nods slightly at the wizard before noticing the direction of his gaze. His own eyes flicker to El in silent realization before he quickly shakes his head in denial "Kidhuzel has spent her life hanging from my neck. She has no connections-"

"She spent more years than you could live to count in a frozen lake. With all her years by your side, she has spent 100 times's more in the dark." Breathing deeply, Gandalf stares unblinkingly at the monarch "Her claws drip with the poison of death. There is no doubt that she has dark powers."

"Wizard, what proof do you have..." As if anticipating Thorin's question, Gandalf already begins to bring forward his damaged hand. On it are five thin but deep gashes: The wounds are black and ooze thick blood that has turned sluggish like loose jelly. Even without much healing knowledge, the dwarf can clearly see that the wounds are not healing normally and were most likely not created by just any being "... What would you have me do?"

"We must bring her to the elves. They may be able to determine how much of a danger she is to others... and herself."

This could very well have been the best and worst news the dwarf has heard in a long while. ' _She holds power that even makes a wizard tremble in her wake_.' Great news indeed if she could be controlled and not taken by the elves and their 'good intentions.' El had not outright disobeyed him, but she had twisted his words to fit her desires; a true testament to her draconian ancestry. If he is to have any true command over the half drake, then Thorin would need to begin training her at the earliest convenience. Disregarding the wizard's claim to seek the elves advice, Thorin moves back to the topic at hand.

"... The trolls."

"The trolls." Gandalf knows when talk will lead no where worth going and storming off in anger again will help no one. The dwarf is stubborn and will not visit the elves for aid without much prodding. The wizard would help him in this any way he can "They could not have moved in daylight."

"There must be a cave nearby." With a quick hand movement, the dwarf king silently orders the company off to search "We shall find it."

"Um..." Thorin doesn't acknowledge the hobbit as he fidgets before him and the wizard, but neither does he totally ignore him. Instead, the king remains where he stands and waits for the smaller male to speak "I hate to be the one to ask, as everyone seems positively excited about it, but WHY are we looking for a troll cave?"

"You ask why?" Any modicum of respect Thorin has for the hobbit is slipping away rapidly. He is clearly not a wizened traveler but surely hobbits must know something of trolls. Inhaling deeply to fight the need to roll his eyes, the king gestures for Bifur to bring Kidhuzel along on the search. Even in sleep, her nose will be of more use than their own. Scoffing as he walks away, the dwarf gives a disbelieving sneer to the wizard "He asks ' _Why_.' Some burglar."

"Pardon?"

"Oh, do not mind him, my dear lad." Gandalf puffs around his pipe merrily, ignoring Thorin's outburst. Guiding the Shireling behind the company, the spellbinder explains "Trolls, much like dragons in this sense, enjoy hoarding."

"Like gold?"

"If they find it." he nods sagely. The group stops and Bifur holds El, who has grown long and willowy, in the air like a compass or a weather vane. He swings her this way and that, waiting for some sign. When he points her towards the east, the girl's body visibly recoils, telling the group something foul lies in that direction "Trolls keep whatever they can find, whether it is useful or not."

"So we are going to a troll hoard with the HOPES of fighting something worth the trip? What if we find more trolls instead?" Folding his arms around his quickly thinning middle, Bilbo frowns as they all march on despite his protests "Seems like a waste if you ask me."

"Good thing no one asked." Gloin snorts from the middle of the group and the dwarves laugh at the hobbits vivid blush

"Do not be so quick to judge, Bilbo Baggins." Gandalf chastises lightly, after the group has had their fun only to let out a cheer at finding the cave. Patting the hobbit lightly on the head, the wizard moves forward to lead the group into the newly discovered cavern "We might find something of use for yourself in there."

"I highly doubt that."

"Oh..." Bofur reels back in disgust as the group breaks in two; his half entering the dark cave "Whats that stench?!"

"It's a troll hoard." Rolling his eyes at the obviousness of the answer, Gandalf begins his search "Be careful of what you touch."

Outside the cave, Bifur sits in agitation with his cousin and Kidhuzel for company. His head snaps toward her each time she inhales too hard and he gnashes his teeth whenever her tail twitches in the grass. He wishes he had not been assigned such a duty. It is hard enough to travel with the constant whispers in the dark telling him to do darker things without this creature with him. The youngest Durin's words ring in his mind like a siren screaming for him to make a choice he doesn't know enough to decide on. He watches as Kidhuzel's tail flicks like a snake and it isn't until Bombur has a hold of his wrist that he notices the knife in his hand.

"Come now, Bif. That's not a nice thing to do."

" **I think... that I only wished to help her**." he answers in thick accented Khuzdul, the only language he can speak any longer

"How would harming her, help her?"

" **It's her tail. Dwarves do not have tails... or horns... or wings**."

"She's... well... she's special is all."

". **.. She's doing it again**."

"Doing what?" The rotund dwarrow asks in confusion, peering around his cousin to gaze at the sleeping child "Moving her tail?"

"Growing." Dwalin growls, surprising the pair straight as he stands over them. Reaching down, he begins to tug her into a sitting position but falters as her hood falls away. Bifur and Bombur watch him as he quickly snaps the hood back into place before they can see what startled him so. Lifting her into his arms, he storms over to his king "Thorin, she's grown again."

"Already? We will have nothing for her wear by the week's end."

"I think ye should..." the rustling of leaves catches the bald dwarf's attention and if he hadn't been holding Kidhuzel, he'd have pulled out his weapon "D'ye hear that?"

"Hn..." Silencing his men, Thorin listens intently and determines that there indeed something near by "Something's coming!"

* * *

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~Shishi~~~~~~~~~~**_

* * *

Hey everybody! I'm in VA right now for spring break because NYC decided that they were too cool to have it last month like everybody else! But! At least I have this chapter for you guys, so someone can be happy. Any who, I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. They keep me going when the AC breaks in the car ride and my dad plays music that I hate. Thank you Bleeding Blue Kunoichi, PurpleFairy11, UnforgivingWolf, and YMR. Thank you all. ~Shishi


	11. Rivendell

**DISCLAIMER: Let's get this out of the way. I do not own or have any hope of ever owning the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to Tolkien and as far as I'm concerned he can keep them. For now. I do however, own my OC, Kidhuzel! So don't steal her. Please, feel free to leave any comments and/or questions that you may have. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known but be polite while you do it. Thank you!**

 **~~~~~~~~~~Shishi~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Pacing the floor, Thorin attempts to calm his burning rage. The wizard tricked them all into seeking amnesty with the elves. His ears had not lied in the forest; after the company had quieted, it was not long before they were met with a rabbit drawn sleigh and a fecal spattered sorcerer. Radaghast the brown, kin to no other than the cursed Gandalf the grey. As the two talked in secret of unrevealed business, Thorin had the company gather their belongings to move. Though it had been a long night, there was little time to rest. That fact was proven by the appearance of warg scouts and, soon after, orc raiders. Fleeing while the brown wizard distracted their enemies, the company was forced to put their faith in the grey one, trusting him not to lead them astray. It was not until the group crashed into the secret entrance, hidden in a field of boulders, that the king realized not only the wizard's trickery but also Kidhuzel's absence. There was no time to speak of it, not within the elves' presence immediately bearing down on them, and hence the king was compelled to hold his questions until the evening.

"Was she with us when the orc's arrived?" Thorin interrogates the group in exasperation. He can only imagine the trouble she is no doubt causing. If her promises were true, she will be destroying the forest in search of him. Turning toward Dwalin, who he remembers was holding the girl before the second wizard arrived, he speaks to him directly "Tell me what has happened."

"When the brown wizard arrived, I set the drake on the ground to free my arms in case of more danger." Thorin nods at the reasoning of the half bald dwarf, knowing how different things would have been had Dwalin's hands been occupied during their escape. Dwalin himself thinks back to what seems like a different day all together. Everything was happening so quickly, he had moved on instinct alone "After the wargs showed up... I'd honestly forgotten her."

"Did no one think to check on the poor girl to see if she was with us?" speaking from the edge of the group, Bilbo questions them quietly in worry. His precarious position within the company is nothing compared to the blatant rejection Kidhuzel has experienced by no fault of her own. The hobbit can not even fathom how she must be feeling "W-w-what if the orcs got to her?"

"Then she is already lost." Balin sighs with a wince, remorse chasing the edges of his voice. Even in his admission of her possible death, the dwarf hopes that if Kidhuzel had met with the orcs, that they killed her out of fear. For if they did not, then they would surely find great sport in her "At least... it is my sincerest hope that they gave her a quick death."

"So you are just giving up then?" no one offers to contradict his statement, making the hobbit feel all the worse for the girl. Her unrivaled devotion is being repaid with utter silence. Looking towards the king, Bilbo finds the dwarf lost in thought and knows Kidhuzel will find no aid in him today "If you all are too block headed to help her, then we should ask the elves to seek her out. She could still-"

"Ask the elves for help? Surely you jest, Master Baggins." Not wholly unsympathetic to the girl's plight, Fili still feels a sense of indignation at having to ask the elves for anything. The young dwarrow aims to cover his nervousness by bringing the conversation back around "They would kill her on sight just to spite us."

"Or she'd kill them." Thorin mutters under his breath.

Unlike the rest, the dwarf king has no fears for Kidhuzel's safety. Placing a hand on the cool marble banister, he looks out the veranda to watch the sun set. There is no doubt in his mind that El will be fine on her own; he only worries of whose influence she may fall under while she is away. It is clear as day that she is a quick wit; having learned Iglishmêk nearly over night and beneath their noses before anyone caught on to her studies. She is both youthfully curious and anciently wise at once. Across the room, Dwalin rests with a very different mindset. While he had not lied, he had not spoken the whole truth of why he had not continued to carry the girl. What he saw beneath her hood had troubled him to the point that he could not trust himself not to harm the half drake. Even now the image is a constant precence in his mind, like fire in a dragon's belly.

"Fili is right." Balin concedes on the subject, oblivious to Thorin and Dwalin's hidden thoughts on the subject but accepting the spoken ones "Even if she lives, we can not request aid from the elves in this. It is too great a risk to have her exposed to them."

"You know as well as I that they would not give aid even if we did ask." Thorin scowls without turning to face the room. His mood has been soured by the events of the day but the giggling of elf maids worsens it further "That we must reside here is too much already."

"...Then will you all search for her yourselves?" Gazing out of the large windows around the makeshift camp, Bilbo watches the sun sink lower into the horizon. The elves had offered them rooms but the dwarves had vehemently refused, glaring darkly at the Shireling for accepting. The hobbit is at a loss at the hostility the dwarves show the ethereal beings "The light is fading..."

"... This may be a perfect time to test her skills." Silence follows Ori's statement like a cool night after rain. All accept it without putting much thought into the statement at all. And why would they? The girl is too unknown for them to make a choice against or for her but perhaps... perhaps in this they may gain some respect for her skill "It could be good for her."

The usually quiet dwarf has spent many hours studying Kidhuzel and what he has found surprised him in the best of ways. She is clumsy; falling often as if she is just beginning to come acostomed to walking with her ever changing limbs. At the same time, she holds a gracefulness to her movements that is so smooth one could almost touch it. And she is considerate, though also, uncaring. Many nights he has secretly watched her tip toe around the company members, as not to disturb their much needed slumber. Yet in the day, she does not offer any warnings for raised roots or low hanging branches that may strike a distracted traveler. Ori can only describe her as cautious of how she treats other, but not in how they treat themselves. Maybe in testing her, a place could be won over.

"I beg your pardon?" The Shireling rejects the notion that anyone should have to prove anything to be accepted by their kin. "Kidhuzel is not a criminal who must redeem themselves or a suspicious stranger in the dark of the night. She is just a child."

"She is not." the gruff snort that escapes the burly dwarf's mouth nearly startles the hobbit out of his skin. After what Dwalin saw within her hood, he can not rightly allow anyone to call El a 'child' without it causing his stomach to churn "The drake is no mere babe for ye to coddle, halfling. She is growing quite rapidly. Now would be as well a time as any to test her."

"The lass boasts of her inability to be parted from you." Balin inclines his head towards Thorin to drive home a point. The elder dwarf can see no point in dragging the girl along if she is merely an infatuated child, however he does not think this is the way it is "Let us see once and for all if she can back her claim."

"..." Gazing around the room, Thorin finds all of men, save for the hobbit, nodding in agreement. The Shireling's defiance matters little to the dwarf king, as he firmly believes he will not brave the entirety of the journey anyway. Nodding to his advisor, Thorin accepts the choice "So be it. Should Kidhuzel return, she will be given the respect she deserves."

"And if she doesn't?" Kili speaks up for the first time during the conversation. Lounging lazily on his pack, he twirls a small blade between his fingers. He doesn't add enough pressure to his skin, but the flesh does dimple slightly "What if the little brat doesn't show up?"

"... Then she will no longer be our concern and we will think of her no more."

Meeting every company member's gaze one by one, Thorin takes the time to ensure they are all in accord. He holds Dwalin's longest, as the king knows his life long friend has something weighing heavily on his mind. Without exchanging a word, the two dwarves dip their heads to each other, acknowledging that what ever needs to be said, will be discussed at a latter date.

Little does the company know that Kidhuzel has already arrived within the walls of Rivendell. Even more so, she arrived before they did. Waking alone within the woods, she was overcome with distress and ran blindly through the forest in search for her bearer. Her nose could only pick up the over bearing smell of troll, blocking out the earthy scent of dwarf. Her search lead her to the last homely home, Rivendell. Her less than warm welcome nearly ended in bloodshed of the elvish kind but the sons of the Lord of the house, Ellodan and Elrohir, took pity on the strange creature and instead offered her a place of rest. This pity was more the act of their sister, as the half drake was immediately natch into her care. Even as the dwarves discussed how the girl could prove her strength, said girl had long since had a small battalion of elves at her mercy.

"What will you tell father?" Arwen, daughter of Elrond, ignores the eldest of her twin brothers as she selects of few dresses for the barely clothed girl within the locked rooms. The elf maiden had instantly found herself interested in the girl and had taken it upon herself to care for her "I doubt that he will take kindly to you dressing up the being who very nearly decimated our troops just this afternoon. Their armor will all rust if it isn't dry by tonight."

"Their armor could use a good washing besides..." picking up a delicate pair of slippers, Arwen grins widely before heading back into the locked room " They startled her. What else is a frightened girl to do?"

"... NOT raise the river to wash them down stream." The boys exchange glances as their sister waltz into the room and closes the door behind her without another word. With a sigh, they know they have lost "That is no normal girl, Ellodan."

"Nor was that normal river water, Elrohir."

"What shall we do? She is unstable; even her gifts are not well within her control."

"... Sister shall watch her for now. The little one could not escape if she tried."

"Poor girl."

"Hush... Father should have returned from his hunt earlier this afternoon."

"It would seem that our day got even more interesting..."

"Because of the girl? Or because of father?"

"Neither, brother." Pointing to the foyer were darkened figures walk to and fro "Because of the dwarves."

"... Do you think they know anything about the girl?"

"Given the fact that I'm certain she contains more power than whats she has shown, I certainly hope not."

* * *

 **~~~~~~~~~~Shishi~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

Chapter 11. We are moving aren't we? Finally! Yes, Kidhuzel will have some contact of the elvish kind! I wonder what she'll get out of it... Unforgivingwolf, Purplefairy11, and YMR thank you for your reviews. It's been a tough semester, just give me 2 more weeks and I'm out until August. Just a little more... Just a little more.


	12. Belling the cat

**DISCLAIMER: Let's get this out of the way. I do not own or have any hope of ever owning the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to Tolkien and as far as I'm concerned he can keep them. For now. I do however, own my OC, Kidhuzel! So don't steal her. Please, feel free to leave any comments and/or questions that you may have. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known but be polite while you do it. Thank you!**

* * *

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~Shishi~~~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Having attended to Kidhuzel all afternoon, Arwen easily discovers that the girl is not an ordinary dwarf. This is made obvious when she strips down for a bath. What stops the elleth from calling for aid after recognizng the dragonish traits is the girl's complete disregard of it. She is not ignorant of the origins of her oddities, admitting to them when asked, and she doesn't seem to care much if anyone notices. Having not perceived any immediate threat from the girl, Arwen spends the day sitting in the library with her at the half dwarf's request. El's love of knowledge is quickly made apparent as she all but devours the texts with her eyes. It is here that Arwen begins to question the wisdom in allowing the obvious half dragon access to the knowledge. With little way to compel El away from the books, the elf maiden begins her own gentle interrogation. Kidhuzel, for the most part, is willing to answer anything asked. So long as her bearer would not object neither that the question interrupts her pursuit for understanding, she is very amicable to the questioning.

"So…" Watching the dwarf-maiden finish her 8th book of the hour, Arwen summarizes their conversation thus far "You are searching for your dwarf friends-"

"To say we are friends would be an incorrect identification as they have no concern for my well being." Gold eyes flick up to meet grey ones as El reaches for the next tome. The half drake gazes upon the elf with a bit of envy, noticing how her brown hair falls untangled down her back. With a sigh, her eyes shift to the colorful wild mass that is even visible without turning her head "We are merely walking the same road; following the same dwarf."

"Who happens to be the dwarf king, Thorin Oakenshield." The elf only shifts slightly but her hair flows as if the breeze had picked it up, sending a flowery aroma in El's direction. _'She even smells nicer than I do. I have no doubt that a mate would prefer her scent over my fire and ice_.' Sensing the other girl's distress, Arwen quickly tries to comfort her "Would you like for me to tell them-"

"NO! Tell them nothing! I must follow him as I promised but I cannot allow myself to been seen like this." The exclamation mentally startles the elleth out of her seat but years of controlling her reactions allows her to remain cool and collected on the outside. Blinking patiently, she waits for the distraught girl to finish her undoubtedly incomplete statement "He'd be devastated in my inability to follow such a simple command."

"Said command being?"

"… Not to grow too fast." Arwen gazes at Kidhuzel in wonder as fat tears drop into the girl's lap. Though she is indeed shocked by the display of emotion, she is even more surprised by the tears evident heat. The moment they meet the cloth of her dress, the material begins to steam as though it were fresh out of a pot of boiling water. Despite the heat of her tears, the room also has a sudden biting chill to it. Even so, all thoughts of tears are replaced with great sadness at El's next words "How can I face him in this horrid form?"

"Horrid?"

Looking at the girl, Arwen can find nothing horrid about her. Frightening and eccentric, surely, but not horrid. Her tri-colored locks speak with character of their own; refusing to be tamed as they curl around her spiraled horns. Her deep gold eyes show the last bit of her childlike features, as the face surrounding them is that of a budding young dwarrow. An thin neck leads flawlessly into the swell of her breasts that sit atop a trim waist before meeting hips that have flared out to support her sturdy legs. The elf can admit that even her odd qualities have some appeal to them, giving the maiden an exotic look. Instead of a beard, soft tawny colored scales are splayed across her cheeks like delicate freckles. Her black tongue is made all the darker as it sits against full red lips and glistening white teeth. Kidhuzel can no longer be called a child in body or mind, yet she is far from horrid.

"Who has told you such a lie?" The elleth can feel her temper rising that anyone would call the girl anything but beautiful yet she calms herself at knowing of whom Kidhuzel had been traveling with. It could not have been easy for the dwarves to travel with one who shares both their blood and that of a drake. They must have felt great fear in believing that with her advancing age, they could possibly be traveling with a threat "You are not a horrid creature, Lady Kidhuzel."

"Then why would he forbid me from growing if not to avoid this awful form?"

"From the state of the clothes you wore upon your arrival, one would guess expenses." Deciding that El would not react kindly to her explaining the company's fears, Arwen offers another alternative. It is the correct move as El immediately relaxes and Arwen mentally notes the room temperature returning to normal. Saving the information to later discuss with her father, the elleth presses on "You have simply matured, something all creatures do. Were you unaware this would happen?"

"I knew and I willed it away but…" Guiding her flexible tail in a sweeping gesture down her body, El returns to her book "My body rebelled against me."

"It would be truer to say that your mind rebelled against your body. No one can win a battle against nature itself and no one can fault you for that." The silence between the two stretches out with neither maiden wishing to push the other too far. Arwen crosses and then uncrosses her legs while she waits for El to finish her latest volume before persisting with the banter "I know it must be hard to trust an elf-"

"Why would it be difficult?" not lifting her head from the words on the page, El frowns at the statement. _Am I not the one who attacked her people today?_ "It is you who should find it difficult to trust me."

"… Dwarves and elves do not always see eye to eye." Hesitation bleeds through Arwen's demeanor as she finds herself disagreeable to the notion of introducing the innocent being to the strife between dwarf and elf. Yet to deny it would surely be folly as it would be revealed through her companions, their travels, or the young drakes love of reading "I am especially aware of the Dwarf king's dislike for my people."

"This is true however, I have never been slighted by your people. Even now you aid my bearer and his kin. Much has been learned by me from your generosity in allowing me to use your library." An invisible sigh of release escapes the elleth in knowing she did not tarnish the young lady's purity. Her grey eyes twinkle at the wisdom of the young dwarf and she wonders of her origins, for she is nothing like any of the dwarves she has encountered before. Nor is she anything like she would imagine a dragon is "Hence, despite my bearer's dislike of you, I hold no ill feelings."

"I am pleased. Very Pleased. Still… You cannot hide from him. And my father must know of your presence." Having thought of this for quite some time but not knowing how to bring up the suggestion, Arwen leaps at the chance "Please, accompany me to welcoming feast tonight."

"… It is not my desire to be seen…"

"But you look so beautiful after a nice wash and a new dress." And it is true that she does. For Alda, Kidhuzel's mother, was a beautiful dwarrow, though her beauty did not save her from death. After being cleansed of the dirt of travel and out of the scraps of clothes, the young drakling looks more than ready to dazzle a court. Arwen, head strong elleth that she has always been, refuses to let the chance pass "You wouldn't want to deny your… bearer… a chance to see you in something other than rags, would you?"

"There is almost nothing I would deny him."

The surety in El's voice as she snaps her head from her book cause Arwen to smile softly at her companion and for a reason unknown to both maidens, El begins to grin as well. Wider and wider, their mouths spread until the quiet library echoes with giggling laughter. Arwen laughs at the joy on Kidhuzel's face whereas El continues for the sensation itself. ' _I have never felt something that hurts so good._ ' Her stomach spasms and her cheeks ache but the new state is just too amazing to cease. For though she has smiled and even giggled, El has never laughed before. She never had a reason to; even now she has no reason but she wants to. Perhaps it is to alleviate her stress over having to admit her insubordination or just a response to the bubbly laughter of the elf before her. Either way it takes many moments for the two to quiet down.

"You are SURE he will not be angry for my growth?"

"Dwarves are strange creatures so I cannot promise a response in any direction but…" Making a visible show of viewing the girl before her, Arwen nods firmly "Thorin Oakenshield does not strike me as a fool, and only a fool would be unhappy with someone for growing up as well as you have."

"… I will accept your guidance in this. I ask only that you instruct me on how to brush my hair." Running a hand through her locks leads to the appendage disappearing into the frosty forest. Arwen gazes on in captivation, knowing better than to reach out and touch the girl based on both her blood lines. As if reading her mind, El proves her correct "It would be folly to ask you to do it yourself, as I know my carrier would object."

"That is no consequence, here." Presenting two bore haired brushed out of thin air, Arwen grasps El's arm and all but drags her from the archive "I will show you."

* * *

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~Shishi~~~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

The dwarves set themselves up for supper; their patience slightly at ease due to the snacks they received earlier in the day. While Thorin is of course directed to sit at the high table, the rest of the company make their way to the longer one. Muddy boots scuff the floor leaving a trail of mess in their wake and the elven maids sigh at what their night will hold. As a slight punishment to the unannounced visitors, the chef makes of point of serving a fully vegetarian meal. Bifur does not delay in shoving the greenery into his mouth, yet the other dwarves are less willing.

"Try it." Nudging his youngest brother's wool clad shoulder, Dori encourages Ori to test out the food. Nori flat out refuses, much to the elders annoyance and thus he puts his efforts into the youngest of the three. As if to demonstrate that it will not kill him, Dori takes a tiny piece of salad himself "Just a mouthful. It's good for you, brother."

"Hn... I'm not too sure." turning his nose up at the dull leaves, Ori's face twists up in a frown as he pushes away his plate "I don't like green food."

"You tell him, Ori!" Nori cheers his brother on, smirking at his elder brother's scowl "Don't trust anyone that doesn't serve meat."

"What?" Having been ignoring the company for the most part, Dwalin is pulled in by this statement. Grabbing the closest bowl, he shoves an iron clad fist into food to dig around "Where is it? Where's the meat?"

"They... they haven't got any." the usually shy dwarf would not usually converse with the burly dwarf but their shared disappointment in the meal temporarily breaks through their differences in rank and character. Looking around the table with a hopeful expression, the young dwarf searches for something to munch on that hasn't been directly pulled from the earth "Have they got any chips?"

The group is all but complete as Elrond and Gandalf enter the room. With the admittance of their lord, the elves begin to play with earnest. None more so than Esmina, a young harpest. Known as a slightly peculiar girl in her attraction to all things queer, it is no surprise that she catches the attention of one of the dwarves. Her smokey eyes bear into Kili and it is all he can do but to return the stare. Growing bold he winks enthusiastically before turning back to the table only to find all his kin staring at him with varying expressions of bafflement. Looking to his brother for aid, the dwarf only finds him silently cackling across the table. Clearing his throat in an attempt to save himself, Kili shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Cant say I fancy elf maids myself. Too thin." picking up his fork only to find his plate covered in greenery, he grimaces before taking a hungry bite "They're all high cheek bones and creamy skin."

"Ya seemed really interested not two shakes of a tail ago." Unsuccessfully trying to catch the young princes eye, Bofur strokes his curled beard as he leans on the table "What kind of lass are ya lookin' for if the elf you were starin' at is all 'creamy skin' as you said?"

"Elves. Too bare in the jaw." the youngest Durin says with a snort and an eye roll "Not enough facial hair for me."

"Oh?"

"Yes. But..." he confirms to the miner before arching his brow harshly at the approaching individual behind him "That one there is not bad."

"..." Eyes trained on the creature behind the dwarf prince, Dwalin leans in with purpose. His gaze never leaves the figure as he speaks"That's not an elf maid."

Kili quickly swings around, thinking he has made a terrible blunder only to realize the elf he complimented has morphed into his nemesis, Kidhuzel. Had her new form not knocked the words from his mouth, he would have offered a witty remark. Instead, he along with the rest of the company are left to stare at the mature dwarfdam before them. Her bountiful icy blue hair would sweep the floor if it were not pulled into a half style and tipped with bells. The black roots and red tips have grown into stripes that streak through the solid color; each strand glossy in the light. To Kidhuzel's own secret delight, regardless of how softly she walks on the cool floor, she jingles lightly from the accessories. For her part, Arwen saw the task as a way of belling a cat. The weight of eyes upon her person causes the girl to fist her deep blue skirts and seek her bearer. Finding him deep in conversation, there is little she can do to ward of the intense eyes but to face them on her own. Sparkling golden eyes that usually shimmer with curiosity search the room almost shyly, and settle on Dwalin.

"I present, Lady Kidhuzel." Arwen announces lightly before dismissing herself with a smirk

With Dwalin's intense attention on the newcomer, the elf is sure El would be alright. She is not privy to the war going on within Dwalin's own mind however. For this is she who he wished as far away from him and his kin as possible. While he did not wish the girl dead by any means, it was his hope that she would not return to torment them further. ' _This is not something can accept. SHE is not someone I can accept._ ' The dwarf stares at the approaching girl harshly, willing her away with his mind yet those golden orbs hone in on him, uncaringly acknowledging what he refuses to believe. The rest of the room disappears and still Dwalin fights the battle that was decided before his birth. Kidhuzel too is aware of it, as she has always been, though what shall become of them she knows not. Should her bearer will it, the relationship will be built and if not, she will find a mate when the time comes. Thrusting his chair away from the table in anger, Dwalin storms out the room without a word to the half drake that is his One.

"Well I'll be..." Bofur, shaking himself free of his short speechlessness, offers a hearty laugh. Slapping the now glaring Kili on the shoulder, he points to El "Thats a dam if I've ever seen one."

"A dam… A strange one but I guess she looks the part enough. Guess you didn't die then." frowning softly, as he is still unsure how to progress now, the youngest dwarrow shrugs his shoulders stiffly and gives the girl his back "Uncle should be pleased. Now if only we can do something about your terrible personality."

"And what were you doing on the great east road?"

Having only been half listening to the room, as she was more interested in watching the ax wielding dwarf flee the dinner, El is surprised she caught the sentence. Yet as Elrond's voice drifts into her ears, she breaks her connection with Dwalin's retreating back and turns her attention to her bearer. Walking up to the high table, she greets the occupants with an answer.

"We were simply walking, your lordship, as many do." Kidhuzel offers the response, though the question was not directed towards her, with an intricate bow she'd read about this afternoon before raising her head and meeting the eyes of the elf "What were YOU doing on the east road?"

* * *

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~Shishi~~~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

Hey hey hey! I've been working on this forever but just couldn't get it right. I wantted to wait for the semester to end but when it did, I was so wiped out I could only write a little at a time. Still, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review. Keeping me coming back for more! Thank you to for the reviews, you know who you are or rather you know who you aren't. I appreaciate each one when I get them! ~Shishi


	13. Mapping it out

**DISCLAIMER: Let's get this out of the way. I do not own or have any hope of ever owning the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to Tolkien and as far as I'm concerned he can keep them. For now. I do however, own my OC, Kidhuzel! So don't steal her. Please, feel free to leave any comments and/or questions that you may have. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known but be polite while you do it. Thank you!**

* * *

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~Shishi~~~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

The elvish minstrels play on despite the obvious tension rising between the members of the high table. Thorin, while relieved by Kidhuzel's safe arrival, is greatly amused by her handling of the elf lord. So pleased is he in fact, that it takes him quite some time to even notice the physical changes that have occurred with the girl. ' _She has grown well. It will be easier to fit her into permanent clothes should she continue with us_.' Nodding to the drake, the dwarf turns back to Elrond, awaiting his response.

"You must be the young half dwarf that caused such a stir this morning." the elf eyes the girl with a curious but also critical stare. It is clear that her presence brings him some worry "I trust that my daughter has done well in providing you with all that you may need?"

"Lady Arwen has been an excellent host in your absence." Despite her cool demeanor, El is highly nervous of Thorin's possible anger. Her tail twitches beside her legs, thankfully hidden by her long dress. Though... It does little to hide her true self, as her wings and horns are still on display "You avoid my question, Lord Elrond."

"Perhaps." setting his goblet of wine aside, the elven lord gracefully rises from his seat with a gesture for the others at the high table to follow. Bofur has burst into a song that includes him climbing on the common table and the elf would rather not watch the dwarves destroy his dining area "Come. Let us talk in private."

Kidhuzel holds her ground, even as the others move forward until Thorin gives her a nonverbal command to follow. Dipping her head, she pads after the small group; being sure not to lose sight of any of them as she memorizes the twists and turns of each corridor. Large stone columns reach up to the massive arches that create each doorway. Had she not been wearing the slippers provided by Arwen, El would not have had to wonder about the feel of the floor beneath her feet. It is not long before they arrive at a large circular room; filled with tables that are piled with books, El can guess it is someone's personal study. Elrond does not offer anyone a seat, though the neglect is understandable with there being no seats in the room to be given.

"Now." Glancing in El's direction only to be sure she has not disappeared, Elrond begins his questioning "Would you be so kind as to explain your presence at our borders?"

 **"** Our business is no concern of Elves." Thorin snorts in ill concealed contempt "A fact you are very aware of without dragging us away from our kin."

 **"** For goodness sake." Fed up with having to listen to the pair exchange blows like children, Gandalf aims to move the conversation forward. ' _It is late and I wish to retire soon_.' Facing the dwarf king, the wizard admonishes him for his behavior "Thorin, show him the map!"

 **"** It is the legacy of my people." lifting his head in defiance, the dwarrow glares at his adversaries without an ounce of hesitation. El watches the display with glee, reveling in her bearer's strength. Though he is barely half their size, he does not back down from either male "It is mine to protect! As are its secrets."

"And the dragon at your side?" surprise fills the half drake at having so suddenly being brought into the conversation. From her readings, she knows the havoc her sire's kind has caused to the world and understands the scents of anxiety and fear that roll off of others when she is around. Thus, she is unsure why the elf would risk earning her ire "Is she part of the legacy of your people? I would have thought one such as you would avoid her kind as a goblin does sunlight."

"I kindly warn you, Lord Elrond, to watch your words." glistening teeth flash beneath a frightening smile as El steps forward to defend Thorin's honor if needed "Do not compare my bearer to a lowly goblin."

"Kidhuzel, come." immediately the girl returns to Thorin's side, immensely pleased as he ruffles her hair just as he did when she was in her smaller form "She concerns you even less then this map." addressing the elf lord, the dwarf lightly strokes El's horns to distinctly draw attention to her eccentricities. His eyes gleam with joy at the power beneath his finger tips and all within the room shiver in fear at the display "From what has been revealed of her arrival... you should know to be wary of those within my company."

 **"** Save me from the stubbornness of dwarves. Your pride will be your downfall." Without the gift of foretelling Gandalf can see the ruin and destruction that will rain from the skies if Kidhuzel is handled incorrectly. He fears she will either cause Thorin to stray from his path or force him to remain on it. There is only so much guidance the magic charmer can do but he aims to direct the conversation back on track "You stand here in the presence of one of the few in Middle-earth who can read that map but goad him with childish threats. Show the map to Lord Elrond!"

"No. Keep your map if you will." pointing to the purring drake beneath the dwarrow's palm, Elrond keeps his face blank. Never has a dragon been known to follow a master other than he who created them "I find myself more worried about your pet drake."

"I am no pet for my carrier has no need for tricks nor a bed warmer; I am a weapon. Luckily I have not been ordered to kill you, Lord Elrond." not opening her eyes to break the calming spell her carrier has brought with his hands, El flippantly tries to put the elf's worries to rest. Though completely unsuccessful in the endeavor "Thus, you have nothing to fear from me for now."

With such a powerful being at his command, Thorin feels almost invincible. ' _And why shouldn't I_?' El is even more capable than he expected without any formal training and shows no signs of betrayal, though that is still a possibility. Her acceptance into the roll of weapon cements his faith in her trustworthiness for there is no reason for such a creature to lie to this point. Patting the hidden pocket he carries the map in, the dwarf partially removes it from his cloak. Looking into El's golden eyes, he asks her honest opinion, knowing she will be truthful.

"Do you believe giving the elf this map will help us?"

"... The wizard has not lied. If the map needs to be read, you must find one to read it." Nodding to Elrond softly, the dwarf maid continues "He can read it; his race notwithstanding. It would be a waste to have come here needlessly."

"... A good answer, Kidhuzel." fully pulling out the map Thorin steps away from his charge

"Thorin, no!" Balin calls out desperately but the dwarf has made up his mind and hands the parchment to Elrond

"You'd rather show me this than explain your companion?" receiving no answer, the elf resigns himself to finding answers elsewhere. Peering down at the map, he quickly identifies the final destination. With a swish of his robes, he turns to face the company leader **"** Erebor. What is your interest in this map?"

 **"** It's mainly academic." El's mouth had opened to answer the obvious question but Gandalf wisely beat her to it, glaring at the creature. ' _What interest do most dwarves have in Erebor, especially if they have a map of how to get there and enter in secret?_ ' Such as obvious thing it was, that El feels it was a waste of a lie "As you know, these sort of artifacts sometimes contain hidden text."

"This map is of course one of them, if the writing in the corner is anything to go by."

Having been Thorin's shadow for a significant portion of the trip(and life), El has seen the map a numerous amount of times. It now bothers her to no end that the portion of the world that is dubbed east, is always marked at the top of maps; this one included. She gleaned from countless conversations that the map was originally Thror's, Thorin's grandfather, and was given to Thrain at some point. El knows Thrain well, as he is the one who truly rescued her from the frozen lake. She is forever unable to give him her gratitude, as he disappeared. When Thrain went missing, the map was also lost but was eventually recovered by Gandalf and given to Thorin. Though she never mentions it, El has a feeling her bearer would have preferred the return of his father over the map.

"I believe Gandalf mentioned a secret entrance in Bag End" Bilbo speaks up before his shoulder's sag from the melancholic memory "Is that what you mean?"

"Yes. Though he didn't go into much detail, the writing is clearly there." with a huff, El begins reciting the words she has read countless times. Though she did not know what they meant until she arrived within Rivendell, she has each curve carved into her mind "It reads ' _Five feet high, the door, and three may walk abreast._ ' A clear description if one knows exactly what it describes."

"A shame."

"Pardon?" Thorin growls in suspicion

"I only mean that Lady Kidhuzel is quite the young scholar." His explanation does nothing to calm the dwarf, yet he knew it would not. While the elf has no intention of purposefully offending the dwarf king or his kin, he is not ignorant of the king's dislike for his kind. Nor is he unaware of the danger in educating a being like Kidhuzel. Turning to the drake he sighs lightly "It is a shame you did not acquire the skills to read the hidden portion of map in your time with my daughter."

"Oh worry not." she replies with a chuckle and a sly grin "I will do my utmost to learn all your library has to offer before my bearer decides to depart."

"You still read ancient dwarvish, do you not?" Gandalf interrupts with a prompting sigh

"Of course. It reads ' _Cirth ithil_ ' on this part here." Gesturing to the side, Elrond drags a hand along the page; holding it up for the room to see "Here. Do you see?"

 **"** Moon runes. Of course." chuckling at those in attendance, the sorcerer breathes deeply in relief "An easy thing to miss."

"Moon runes?" Bilbo questions, speaking up for the second time since departing the dinner table. El smiles at his curiosity even as Thorin frowns at the interruption. Bilbo frowns himself as he was quite enjoying the music and food; thus he is not all that content with understanding very little of the conversation "What are moon runes?"

"Moon runes are ordinary runes created by dwarves, with one simple addition to make them special." El's smile grows in magnitude as the hobbit's attention falls fully on her. An earnest desire to learn confirms the girl's choice to befriend the Shirleing "Ithildin."

"Ithil... din?"

"It's made from mithril and is often used to make secret doorways. It can however be inserted into silver pens for writing." secretly slipping her shoes off to feel the cool floor beneath her toes, El sighs contently. She much prefers to feel the earth directly beneath her toes than through cloth "Writing in this way hides the runes; shielding them from our gazes only to be revealed under a similar moon to which they were written."

"Ithildin is also a Sindarin word meaning ' _moonlight_ ' to show their source." Balin adds his bit to the history lesson even as Thorin's frown deepens significantly. One can imagine it is his way for punishing the monarch for showing the map to begin with "It was harnessed by the elves."

"Therefore..." tapping his chin, Bilbo brightens in surprise "Moonrunes are the evidence that despite current relations, elves and dwarves once got along. What-"

"Enough of this." Thorin growls in annoyance before turning to face El. His expression softens a bit as he addresses her "You have done very well in your studies, Kidhuzel. It is very useful. Continue to do so."

"Yes!" she affirms with a bob of her head

"...The creature is correct. In this case of moon letters, she spoke true." Examining the parchment to be sure nothing was missed the elf nods his head at the near completion of the reading "Moon runes can only be read by the light of the moon of the same shape and season as the day on which they were written."

"That is all very interesting." Thorin heaves with a heavy sigh of annoyance. His muscles ache from battling orcs, trolls, and wargs. He would prefer the reading be done, rest for the night, and be gone by morning **"** Can you read them?"

 **"** These runes were written on a mid-summer's eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly two hundred years ago. It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell." Studying the moon hanging over head, the elf hands the map back to the dwarf king who takes it without hesitation "Fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield. The same moon will shine upon us in 14 nights."

"May we trouble you to house our merry group until then?" Gandalf chuckles good naturally

"You may stay as long as you desire." the elf returns with a bow

"Two weeks shall be more than I can bear." Thorin snorts lowly, turning to leave "Kidhuzel."

"Coming!"

"... Then we shall request your aid in 2 weeks time." Balin swiftly offers the farwell in place of his king before taking his own leave "Good night."

Quickly ordering Balin and Bilbo to return to the company, Thorin pulls El aside. Still nervous that he could be angry with her for growing, the half drake follows him meekly. For long moments, he says nothing as they walk. They pass garden after beautiful garden, El taking note of each one as she knows how often her bearer can get lost, yet still he says nothing. So worried is she that she nearly runs into the dwarf when he finally stops. He doesn't turn to face her; keeping his back to her with his shoulders stiff.

"Did you mean what you said?"

"I never lie; I have no need to but I have said many things since my birth." deeply saddened at being unable to discern which of her statements her carrier is referring to, El tries to read him "Might I request that you be slightly more specific?"

"In Master Baggins' home. With the trolls. With the elf."

Still the dwarrow refuses to turn around. He refuses to face the now adult dwarfdam as he once did when she was a child. For if she lies now, he will surely kill her if only to save his oldest friend the heart ache. Though Dwalin hid it quite well, there is no doubt that he found his One in the flames that night in the Shire. Each day she aged was like a pile of rubble being piled on the stoic dwarf's will; for how could he desire her and how could he not? Thorin decided immediately upon seeing her at dinner that one of two things would become of the girl tonight. She would die or she would be born again.

"I need to know. Did you speak the truth?"

"Though I grow tired of repeating myself, I will answer as often as you ask." she left her shoes in the study. ' _I hope Lady Arwen will not be displeased.'_ Having pledged herself to the dwarf many times before, El has no trouble doing so again. So much so that it no longer takes up her entire mind "I always speak the truth. I will follow you to the end of the world and jump if you will it. Neither Smaug's flame nor my ice nor time itself can break this oath. Please accept it."

"... I do." Finally turning to face his Mahal given weapon, Thorin places his hands on her shoulders to peer into golden eyes. "It is why I will this union to happen."

"... You refer to the matter of the souls of Mister Dwalin and I being One." there is no question in her voice, as it is the obvious truth. Even so, Thorin nods and awaits her reaction. There isn't one, as the half dwarf was prepared for this possibility since she met the dwarrow "If that is your will, it shall be done."

"See that it is, Kidhuzel. Goodnight."

Departing from her side, Thorin makes his own way to his quarters. While he would have much preferred to keep the company together, he also wishes to make use of the private rooms provided by the elves. ' _Do not fight too hard, Dwalin._ ' The king feels no remorse for his choice, as Mahal has already deemed them as one. There is no use in Dwalin fighting what has already been made so. His choice is not without a bit of selfishness though; of which the king can admit to himself. Dwalin would never betray him and with El bound to them both, she is effectively contained. Essentially, he has just given his most trusted guard his most useful weapon to utilize as he sees fit. Entering his room after roughly an hour of searching, the lost king leans against his door with a sigh.

"Gift or curse, do not turn her away old friend."

* * *

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~Shishi~~~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

Ohhhhhh. Amazing. I know, I know. I'm kidding. Thank you YMR for your review. The only for the last chapter, so I'm glad you are around. ~Shishi


	14. Midnight movements

**DISCLAIMER: Let's get this out of the way. I do not own or have any hope of ever owning the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to Tolkien and as far as I'm concerned he can keep them. For now. I do however, own my OC, Kidhuzel! So don't steal her. Please, feel free to leave any comments and/or questions that you may have. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known but be polite while you do it. Thank you!**

* * *

 **~~~~~~~~~~Shishi~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Getting into the room is a simple task for the half drake. Despite her partially dwarven blood, the girl's dragon heritage makes it unnecessary to place her feet on the ground. The only noise that emits from her person is a low flapping sound that is completely overshadowed by the sleeping occupants' heavy snores. The company has been split into rooms divided by closest of kin, as well as rank. Thus, Fili and Kili share a room but Thorin sleeps alone. Yet, the royal chambers are not the rooms Kidhuzel has been instructed to infiltrate. No, the room her bright eyes flicker across belongs to the sons of Fundin. Balin rests on the nearest bed to the door; as even with his advancing age, he wishes to be the first defense for his younger brother. Dwalin, having long since given up this particular fight, sleeps in the bed that rests against the far wall.

' _Half way there.'_ Kidhuzel thinks gleefully as she crosses the room to stand before the slumbering dwarrow ' _Soon I'll be able to make up for my defiance in growth!'_

As quietly and none threatening as possible, El slides into the bed next to her destined mate. He makes no move to recognize that she has done anything wrong; simply continuing to dream. His breath smells heavy of ale and meat from the night's meal; The warm air hits El in the face strongly before the intake of his breath attempts to suck her hair down his throat. It is so different from the chilling wisps of breath that escape her. Laying flat on her back, Kidhuzel is suddenly overcome with a horrible sense of dread.

' _… What now?_ '

Having no parents or guardian to explain, nor previous experience to pull from, El is quite unsure of how one proceeds with mating. Though her instincts tell her that she needs to be mounted, she is not looking forward to being crushed beneath Dwalin's bulk.

 _'I suppose I could try...'_

Shifting slightly, she lifts Dwalin's arm and slides beneath it as far as she can. She does the same with her leg shortly after; stilling when it is complete. Staring at the ceiling, she waits for the mating to start but after five minutes of barely breathing, the maiden decides that something is not right.

 _'Must mating take away all of one's breath?'_

Slipping from beneath the heavy dwarrow, El marvels at the power given by a One. Had any other body found its way into Dwalin's bed, she is sure it would be headless by now. Yet with her, he slumbers as if he were alone. She is distantly aware of the notion that he is as he has always been because he has always had a piece of her soul with him regardless. Waving the useless thoughts from her mind, she refocuses herself. Even if she did not mind the weight, Kidhuzel has no idea what occurs afterward, nor how to correctly position the dwarf fully without waking him. Her breath speeds up slightly at an even more frightful thought.

' _What if I am following the wrong instinct?_ '

The girl begins to fear that she is perhaps following her sire's way of conjugation and is making a mistake in the positioning of one's body. There are many variables that could lead to the likely outcome of the burly dwarf attempting to cave her skull in. He would fail, but he might try. Deflated by her lack of foresight in the situation, El begins to weigh her options. If she simply walks away from the challenge, Thorin will be extremely displeased with her. Yet, should she make a mistake, she may not be given the opportunity again as easily. It will come again of course; with their souls bound, the dwarf will be unable to be away from her for long.

 _'It must be difficult to be on his end.'_

Kidhuzel can feel the pull of their bond. She was aware of it since the moment Dwalin was born; a presence to make the loneliness a little more bearable. Yet she is not ruled by it as despite their possessiveness, dragons are not monogamous by design. They were not created for love, but to divide and conquer. Being a mixture of both dwarf and drake, El imagines she will never desire to couple with any other than the dwarf beside her, but that she would also be content with not mating at all. Chastising herself for her absent mindedness, she snaps back to the task. Glancing at the heavily sleeping dwarrow at her side, the girl steels herself for whichever position she shall find herself in.

 _'I have a duty to complete!'_

Delicately removing the blanket completely from his person, El slides to kneel on all fours over the dwarf. Being so much smaller than he, she finds the position uncomfortable to hold and quickly sits on his lap. Squirming against the lump beneath her, she is sure his mating parts are in this section.

"Mahal's beard!" Dwalin sleepily hisses in pain, while automatically reaching for the offended area. Coming into contact with a solid mass, his eyes fly open to meet sparkling gold ones. Pushing at El's shoulders, the dwarf looks both confused and angry "Just what do ye think ye are doin', drake?!"

"Mounting you."

"What in the-"

"Was I wrong?" placing a worried hand to her lightly scaled chin, El contemplates what to do "Are dwarf maidens ridden or riders?"

There was a gnawing but familiar presence in the back of Dwalin's mind for many nights before this one. Upon entering Bag End, he learned what it was and he diligently ignored it; refusing to acknowledge it as Kidhuzel. He did this so well, that he didn't notice she had entered his room until she painfully plopped her backside onto his crotch. He welcomes the pain; letting it drown the rush of pleasure that pools to the region. Staring at the recently blossomed dwarfdam, Dwalin fights to organize the words coming out of her mouth. When he does, he wishes he hadn't.

"Off with ye." he commands gruffly from as much annoyance as from the uncomfortable feeling caused by El's closeness. He is conscious enough to keep his voice low, lest he wake his brother and be caught in such a compromising position "Ye shall neither ride nor be ridden by me."

"I must disagree." Wrapping her legs around his thick waist to keep herself balanced as Dwalin sits up, El folds her arms haughtily "My bearer has commanded that I consummate this union, so it must be so."

"He said what?! King or no, he-" Dwalin's rant is cut short by the sound of shredding cloth. Using her sharp talons, El makes quick work of the dwarf's thin night clothes "Get yer claws out of my trousers, ye wyrm!"

"Hush or you'll wake your brother." Shoving her hands into the gaping hole, the girl tries to search for anything that will awaken her instincts so they may tell her what to do. Upon meeting the flesh of his thigh her wrists are seized and the dwarf bodily lifts her over his shoulder. Hanging upside down, the girl attempts to wiggle out of place even as the dwarf stomps to the door "This would go so much smoother if you just tell me how I am to be mounted."

"Ye will not be mounted." pulling open the door and tossing the girl out, he glares down at her splayed on the floor. She is unhurt, as he knew she would be, yet she isn't happy about being tossed "At least not by me."

"Maybe not tonight but you will copulate with me." Rising to sit on her knees, Kidhuzel lifts her head in defiance "You cannot deny your instincts forever and even if you could, you cannot deny your king."

The two stare across the barrier of will power, each knowing the other is right, at least partially. Kidhuzel knows she will not be claimed tonight, yet Dwalin knows that he will not be able to renounce her indefinitely. Even so, neither seems particularly happy about the situation all together. One day, they will join but not for any will of their own or some fickle love developed by shared space. Their joining will be for duty and undeniable fate; the reason why Dwalin refuses to give in until he can fight no longer. The understanding is clear between the two, even if both fight against it.

"Oh! It's a bit dark, even for me but..." Kidhuzel's serious expression twists into a joyfully curious one as the maiden stares between the dwarf's legs "I'll be mounted by that then?"

"... Go. AWAY!"

Slamming the door, the blushing dwarf leaves Kidhuzel to wince at the echoing sound. Eyeing the structure warily, she contemplates making another attempt to slip in tonight but thinks better of it. The dwarf will be on his guard and that will not aid her. The only good that came from the night's events was that she now has a better idea of the process called ' _mating_.' There is still much she doesn't know but time has always been on her side. Being half dragon has it's benefits, including being able to sustain oneself for long periods of time without sleep or food. With a nod to herself, Kidhuzel decides to spend the night studying in the library. She floats down the hallway to her destination; perking up a bit at the promise of knowledge.

 _'I'll make him mate me before we leave this place. I swear it!'_

Sitting on the edge of his bed, Dwalin is swearing just the opposite of Kidhuzel. Angrily glaring into his lap at the physical response to being so close to his unwanted One, the dwarrow curses under his breath. Pulling off the ruined clothing, he dresses himself for the coming day; He has no plans to retire again tonight. Instead, he will work out his frustration with training. It will do him some good so that he will not have the urge to knock some sense into his King when they discuss the nights events tomorrow.

 _'Knowin' what he knows and still sendin' her to me...'_

Snatching up his twin battle axes the dwarf quietly exits the room before storming into the training grounds. Due to the late (or early) hour, the sizable arena is empty of any possible challengers or spectators. The moon is still high, telling him that he has a few hours before the sun even begins to peak over the horizon. Centering himself to find his calm, Dwalin closes his eyes and listens to the sounds of silence.

A gentle breeze disturbs the leaves on the trees and carries the fresh scent of the far off waterfall. A night owl coos loudly before gliding through the darkness to crash upon its prey. Dwalin's own heart echos steadily; pushing his blood continuously like the waves of the ocean. One movement. Another. And then many more. Moving through the well practiced motions, the warrior only acknowledges that the sun has risen by feeling it upon his flesh. Even joined by his kin in a plethora of sparring matches, his drill does not end until the call for breakfast.

"You were up early, lad." making their way to the dining hall, Dwalin nearly groans at his brother's comment "A bit odd of you."

"Couldn't sleep."

"Aye. I would imagine not." chuckling to himself, the elder brother pats his sibling on the shoulder "What with your One sitting on your lap."

"Ye-"

"-knew that your One was the young half dragon?" Once more sympathetically patting his brother on the shoulder, Balin shakes his head "I've suspected since the trolls but was unsure until your... meeting last night."

"... Thorin should not have sent her."

"Eventually you would have gone to her on your own." a restless silence fills the air as the majority of the company passes them to enter the room. Smiling sadly, the snowy dwarf offers his brother parting words "I do not envy you, nadad. Your path will indeed be the road less traveled. Yet Mahal has deemed it so, thus there is a way to see the blessing in this. You must simply find it."

Balin enters the hall and after a moment, Dwalin follows behind him. To be given a One is usually seen as a blessing, as it is such a rare occurrence. Yet, the dwarf can not help but feel cursed. Kidhuzel is no where to be seen and this both calms and worries the dwarf. Though he wants nothing to do with her, he would prefer to know where she is at all times. It would be easier to avoid her that way.

Making a mental note to have words with Thorin about his ' _instructions_ ,' the burly dwarf sits at the table to attempt to enjoy the meal. There is still no meat to be seen but thankfully Bombur has once again brought a roll of sausage links to add to the sad breakfast. The table is alive with conversation as the dwarves dig into their meal. Halfway through, Bilbo arrives with his eyes blurred from sleep.

"How was yer night, Laddie?" Bofur asks good naturedly, passing him a cup "Ye look much better then we've been seein' ye, that's for sure."

"Ah, thank you, Master Bofur..." Taking a sip of the provided tea, the hobbit attempts to wake himself up. Taking in his companions drowsily, he notices a few missing "Where are Thorin and Miss Kidhuzel?"

"You speak formally when addressing the drake but not the leader of this company?" Gloin's temper flares as red as his hair but he tries to chalk it up to the ignorance of hobbits. Smoothing the grimace on his face, the dwarf clears his throat "You would do well to remember that Thorin is king, and she is his weapon."

"I think it is all utter nonsense." Fussing over Ori's braids, Dori gives his opinion "Dragon blood or not, she is a young lady, not a sword! She should not be trailing after him like a child after his mother."

"Or a dog in heat."

"Nori!"

"Calm yourself, brother." the thief soothes before flicking his sharp gaze to the king's guard "I don't believe our esteemed leader has any interest in snogging his newest weapon."

The glance and meaning behind his words are not lost on Dwalin. He has arrested Nori time and again for his many offenses; usually caused by his need to stick his nose where it doesn't belong. He has a keen sense that the dwarrow knows more than he should. His retort is cut off though at the sudden pressure on his feet. The weight is not excessively heavy, yet it is strange. Leaning back in his chair, Dwalin nearly chokes on his sausage when he spots Kidhuzel kneeling on his feet.

 _'How long has she been hiding there?!'_

His first instinct is to leap from the table but he immediately stifles it. To do so would reveal the girl, and many would think she was doing something lecherous. Given that she is on her knees before him, they would assume he encouraged the behavior. Thus, he forces himself to remain seated and as calm as possible. A quick glance sadly reveals that she is not at all interested in communicating with him. Instead, her attention is on undoing the strings on his trousers. Reaching deftly under the table as if to scratch his leg, Dwalin bats away her hands.

"That is all well and good but where are they?" Bilbo refuses to let the question pass, as he is the only one who ever appears concerned with Kidhuzel's safety. Therefore, he has made it a personal goal to ensure her well being, as well as he is able "Surely they wouldn't wish to miss breakfast."

"Perhaps they are saving their appetite for tens."

"Elevenses, Master Bofur."

"He levees what?"

"I said ' _Elevenses_ ,' Master Oin!"

Even as the company banters amongst themselves, Kidhuzel focuses on her prize. After many hours, the girl is sure she has mastered the art of coitus. It is much more complicated in beings other than dragons; the positions themselves are so numerous that even her head spun from the amount. El was honestly surprised that such a vast library incorporated so few texts dedicated to the topic. She imagined it had much to do with the belief held by so many races that the joining of bodies is a subject to be kept secret.

 _'It is needed to create them all yet still they are so shy.'_

Regardless, the knowledge could not evade her for long. El found 36 books in total that mentioned the act of procreation. There were just as many names for it as there were positions. The documents were sadly vague and not a single one contained a picture. Thus, the reason she sits beneath the table.

Having only caught a glimpse of Dwalin yesterday, El has made it her business to gain a true visual. As her reproductive organs are attached to her, she is in no rush to see her own just yet. The girl was severely disappointed that not once during the morning did her future mate reveal himself. Taking matters into her own hands, she crept under the table and waited for breakfast to begin. After finding the correct pair of legs, she waited for the right moment before striking. Soon though, her hands are once more restrained and pinned to the outside of the dwarf's thigh.

 _'It is a good thing I am more than capable of working without my hands.'_

Curling her flexible tail up her front, Kidhuzel uses the spiked end to tear through the laces of Dwalin's pants and the cloth of the undergarments beneath. Even with her full weight on his feet, the dwarf nearly dislodges her as he flinches. Any male would, with such a sharp object being so close to their genitals. El is also aware of this and grins in triumph as Dwalin releases her hands to grasp her tail. With her appendages free, the half drake shoots her hands forward to grasp her goal.

' _What an odd texture!'_

Unfortunately, in her excitement she forgets the sensitivity of such places and grasps the dwarf too tightly. In turn, he shouts loudly in pain and yanks her tail into the air in an attempt for her to release him. She flops onto her back heavily as her lower half is raised off the ground. The result is a flipped table, a half naked dwarf, and an upside down girl holding his groin. Quite a scene for Thorin, Gandalf, and Elrond to come upon. The king slowly presses his thumb and fore finger against the bridge of his nose before asking:

"What... Is going on in here?"

* * *

 **~~~~~~~~~~Shishi~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

THis chapter... it was written with the sole intention of causing Dwalin as much discomfort as possible. You may have noticed that El is doing some growing up. Whereas her original mindset was being at Thorin's side, now it is completing his orders. Just so you know, as this is rated T, I won't be putting any gritty stuff in here. Nor will I have a side story. Instead, I will post complete M+ chapters on AO3. The story will be the same on both websites, save for the raunchy stuff that will be incorporate on AO3. This chapter is more or less safe though. There are a few extra phrases over there but that's all for now. I'll always tell you when you need to go check. Thanks for the reviews obsessedreader, YMR, and crazehfreakbesasseh! ~Shishi


	15. Consummation

**DISCLAIMER: Let's get this out of the way. I do not own or have any hope of ever owning the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to Tolkien and as far as I'm concerned he can keep them. For now. I do however, own my OC, Kidhuzel! So don't steal her. Please, feel free to leave any comments and/or questions that you may have. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known but be polite while you do it. Thank you!**

* * *

 **~~~~~~~~~~Shishi~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

 ***AN: Unsafe alternative chapter on AO3***

* * *

"Things of that nature should be done in private. Do you understand, Kidhuzel?"

"Yes, sir."

"Return to breakfast."

"That's it?!"

Thorin does not stop patting Kidhuzel's head even at Dwalin's indignant question. Having found the two in such an intimate position, it was imperative that he have a talk with the girl about etiquette. It would not do to have his closest friend and warrior caught with his pants literally down in the elvish pavilion. Dismissing the half drake, Thorin turns his attention to his seething ally. Dwalin's ruddy face is crumpled into an expression of mixed incredulity, fury, and mortification. Had the wizard or elf lord still been present, Thorin would not have to worry about Dwalin's tongue but with just the two of them…

"Dwalin-"

" _'Done in private_ '? I want nothin' to do with her!" Glaring at El's back as she exits the room, the dwarrow gnashes his teeth at the very idea "Nothin'! Not in public and definitely not in private!"

"Dwalin, she is-"

"I know who she is, Thorin!" raising his head towards the ceiling, Dwalin runs his hands over the top of his half bald head. Breathing deeply, he exhales in near defeat "Even more so, I know WHAT she is."

Kidhuzel is half dragon. Half of her is the spawn of creatures made only to cause agony and rain devastation. When Erebor fell, Dwalin was there. He remembers the frantic voices; the collapsing architecture; the odor of scorched flesh. The smell was the worst. As if someone left a roast too long in the oven and it loses its appeal in a cloud of smoke. That smell. The smell of, for just an outrageous moment, mistaking his mother for a roast. Dwalin remembers searching for his female kin only to find them engulfed in flames. His mother was so much taller than his precious little sister and that was the only thing that aided in telling them apart. Emerald eyes that had looked up at him so often in wonder were empty sockets. Sparkling teeth that used to flash as her mouth sang to him as a child, were covered in blackened soot and skin. And their hair, bright copper tresses so different than his and Balin's, were alight with the flames of death.

He tried. No one could ever say he didn't try. The dwarrow tried devastatingly hard to rescue the two most important women in his life: his mother and sister. Yet they were long gone before he even arrived and his exertions nearly cost him his life. Had Balin not torn him away from their corpses, the burly dwarf would have suffered more than losing the hair on the crown of his head. Thorin cuts his beard low to show empathy for those who were lost and those left behind; swearing not to grow it back until he regains his lost homeland. But Dwalin cuts his out of mourning. Never will he allow his lost hair to grow back, for never shall his mother or sister return. And now, in some twisted curse of fate, Mahal would have him take the thrice damned creature who murdered his family as his bride.

"Kidhuzel did not kill Calla or Funna." Having grown up nearly in the same cradle, Thorin can easily read the despair on Dwalin's face. He too felt the loss of many he called kin that day "You cannot place fault on her for that."

"Indeed?" he scoffs openly; knowing he would never be so bold with his long time friend and King in front of others "Just as ye cannot place responsibility on all elves for the choices of a few?"

Working his jaw in agitation, Thorin scowls at his companions. It is true; He cannot request that his cousin exonerate Kidhuzel for the death of his kin any more than he could rid himself of his resentment towards all elves for the transgressions of one king. Conceivably it is a flaw in the line of Durin, that they can easily spread fault evenly among races. Still, Thorin feels that he has the slightest edge in the argument being that his One, should he have one, is not an elf.

"Kidhuzel is an asset to not only this quest, but Erebor as a whole. With your union as well as your portion of the gold, your name will be unable to be uttered without awe." trying to make an unreasonable dwarrow see reason around an unreasonable situation, is not an impossible feat for the king. Nor is it a simple one. While Thorin could order Dwalin to bed the girl, he would much rather he make the choice relatively on his own. Or her own; whichever comes first "Warriors and traders alike will flock to the mountain and it will flourish in riches and safety. None will think to stand against us while a dragon protects the mountain."

"Ye forget. A dragon protects it already."

"You do not fear her in that way, be honest with yourself if not me." placing a scarred hand on the door, Thorin decides that there is nothing he can say to change the dwarrow's mind. Only time will see the two together. They simply need time. With that in mind, he gives his guard a departing command "From hence forth her presence shall be a constant by your side."

"She has already sworn to be by yer side." Dwalin watches in suspicion at Thorin smirking smugly "She is yer 'weapon' from what I have heard."

"Aye, she is and it is quite literal. Yet, a weapon is meant to be wielded and Mahal has already destined you to wield her in both body and mind." Dwalin visibly recoils at the prospect. It is not rare for a king to give his warriors weapons for various reasons yet this is one he wishes to reject. "I give to you, Dwalin son of Fundin, my most dangerous weapon."

"Thorin, if ye think-"

"You would reject a gift from your king?"

He cannot. To reject a gift from one's king is to reject their rule all together. Thorin knows this of course, and presents the statement purposefully in this way. While giving women as gifts is more of a mannish way of presenting rewards, Thorin makes the exception in this instance. Had he not dismissed Kidhuzel already, he would have literally placed the girl in Dwalin's arms. While a spur of the moment decision, Thorin trusts that handing the reigns of El to Dwalin is the right choice. Seeing no way out of the situation, Dwalin bows his head in acknowledgment.

"Ye are too gracious, my liege."

"Hm... She needs training; I'll not have her harming any of our own because of her lack of control." Pulling open the door and begins stepping through it, Thorin gives a remark "This way, when you seek her out you may blame it on duty."

"Shall we get started then?" had Thorin been a lesser dwarf, he would have jumped at coming face to face with Kidhuzel. Instead, he raises an eyebrow at her presence. Sensing his unasked question, she smiles brightly "Breakfast is over."

"So ye spied on us while we conducted our business, wyrm?"

"At best it could be called eaves dropping, not spying; as despite my many gifts, I cannot see through doors." tilting her head to gaze at her soon to be mate, El shrugs her shoulders the way she has seen Kili do many times "Besides, the conversation pertained to me, meaning I was simply minding my own business."

"Ye-"

"I would be glad to get started on my training." she says, cutting Dwalin off as she often does. Giving a blinding grin to her bearer, she turns and flies down the hallway "I'll meet you at the training grounds in 10 minutes. Please arrive on time, or I'll have to come and fetch you."

Dwalin growls in frustration while Thorin just chuckles. He is no fool; he knows Dwalin is immensely unhappy with the situation and that El is only so willing because he has ordered it. It must be done. Their union will work in the favor of Erebor and that has always been Thorin's top priority. Still, as he looks after the giggling maiden and his raging best friend, the king can not help but hope that they find some semblance of companionship.

* * *

 **~~~~~~~~~~Shishi~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

Durin's day approaches swiftly. The dwarves of Erebor have until the last day of fall to reach their mountain or be forced to wait another year IF given the chance. Dwalin stands in the common area in relief as Balin relays the happenings of the meeting. Now that the elf has read the map, they may leave this place. Even better than that, he can be free of Kidhuzel's constant advances on his person. As per Thorin's orders, she is careful not to try anything in the company of others, but it makes little difference as they are always together regardless. With her daily training, Dwalin can admit that the girl is very powerful. He was amazed when she learned to control her cold fire right up to the point where she chillingly burned the clothes off his back. He had to have all his clothing replaced with elvish ones multiple times, much to his annoyance. Thankfully that will all end, as the group leaves early tomorrow morning.

"Rest while you can, we leave before dawn." Dwalin waits for his brother to finish speaking with the others before approaching him "Ah, lad. Afraid your suitor will disturb your rest again?"

"She has done so 6 times so far." rolling his eyes, Dwalin sighs at what has become of him. He is now so used to Kidhuzel slipping into his bed that he is more surprised when she doesn't "Find your rest, brother. I will finish packing our things."

"... I shall see you in a few hours, nadad."

Watching the group depart, the half bald dwarf feels a twinge of annoyance at being unable to join them in rest. Although El is currently acquiring sewing skills from the elf lord's daughter, to compensate for his many shredded clothing, he has no doubt she would finish and interrupt his sleep. She is a quick learn and even when busy, she makes more than enough time to find him. Shoving a few items into his pack, the dwarf is caught off guard when something smashes into his side, knocking him clear off his feet. Reaching behind him to grab his ax, he finds both it and his brass knuckles frozen to the floor. Closing his eyes in exasperation, he knows who has found him.

"Hello, Kidhuzel." he greets tiredly. Feeling the warm ice solidify around his hands, as she surrounded his other while his eyes were closed, the guard knows he is caught

"Hello there."

It is not the first time she has caught him in such a position. In fact, as soon as she learned to control her powers, she began trying ways to capture the dwarf. At first her ice had been too cold, cutting off his circulation in its icy depths. Then it became too hot, nearly giving him freezer burn. Even after she had learned to make the ice warm enough not to freeze but cool enough not to melt, it was impossible for her to make a strong enough shackle to hold him. Wiggling his fingers in the liquid fire, Dwalin can not help silently acknowledging El for her ingenuity. She surrounded his hand twice with varying degrees. The surface is hard enough to restrict him, while the internal is a liquid that keeps him from being harmed. Had she not been trying to strip him of his pants, the dwarrow would have commended her on her advancement.

"I have told ye once if I have told ye a thousand times..." Kicking out his foot to escape her claws, Dwalin huffs in annoyance "I will not mate with ye!"

"Three hundred twenty six."

"What?"

"You've told me three hundred and twenty six times that you would not mate me." glancing up from pulling his boot off, El blinks up at the dwarf in boredom "I have told you three hundred and twenty seven times that you would."

"... This is a common room." As the half dwarf snatches off his boot and works on the other one, Dwalin decides not to argue the particular point of who will be correct in the end "Anyone could walk in."

"They are all asleep. I made sure." Freeing his other boot, El stands at his feet. Looking down at the struggling dwarf, she can't help but feel a rush of power roll over her "Would you like to remove your trousers or should I?"

"I am not- !" hearing the negative, El pins the dwarf's legs between her knees and unties the strings. She has learned to be more gentle in this way of things, but will not allow the dwarrow to escape. Not tonight "Release me!"

"Soon." she says blandly "But not yet."

Pulling the dwarf free of his clothing, El ignores his struggles to marvel at his erection. She has seen it often within a short span of time but tonight she will be sure to bind the dwarf to her with it. Reaching into her small satchel, she retracts a small vial of oil. Having heard of Dwalin's plight, the less stiff company members have been giving the girl more advice than she can handle. She often takes it back to Arwen for confirmation with the blushing beauty and thus thought to bring oil for her mission.

"This usually goes on cold but I have heated it slightly to ease your discomfort." pouring the liquid liberally into the palm of her hand, El raises her eyes to Dwalin's "Pardon my intrusion."

* * *

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~Shishi~~~~~~~~~~**_

* * *

Yo yo yo! My uncle is getting married today! Hurray! There is an extension to this chapter. About an extra page in length. Like I said, find it on AO3(archive...of...ourown) for the uncencored part. Its not bad, but its more than last time. Also, not for the faint of heart. Like always, people have to work for a happy ending. Thank you all for the reviews! ~Shishi


	16. Catch up

**DISCLAIMER: Let's get this out of the way. I do not own or have any hope of ever owning the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to Tolkien and as far as I'm concerned he can keep them. For now. I do however, own my OC, Kidhuzel! So don't steal her. Please, feel free to leave any comments and/or questions that you may have. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known but be polite while you do it. Thank you!**

* * *

 **~~~~~~~~~~Shishi~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 16**

"I would have thought it would take nothing short of death to separate you from Thorin Oakenshield."

Keeping her speed even with the wizard's, El levels him with a uninterested expression. After her mating with Dwalin, the grief stricken dwarrow refused to even look at her. Though not intending to enjoy herself, El had not expected there to be much pain in their union. Thus upon feeling intense pressure in her nether regions she had begun crying, much to her mate's discomfort. The embarrassment of such weakness still brings heat to her face. Dwalin was under the impression that she was unable to feel pain at all and as she corrected him, Kidhuzel could see the blood drain from his face.

 _Pulling away from the former maiden, Dwalin looks down at himself in horror. Blood and oil coat his thighs in a thick film but it is the color that knocks him backwards more than anything "Red... Yer blood is red."_

 _"_ _Yes... I am only half dragon."_

 _"_ _And half dwarf..."_

 _Sliding across the floor away from his bleeding mate, for she surely is now, Dwalin drops his head into his hands. Regret fills him and he is lost as to what he regrets more: taking the girl or taking her so roughly. He didn't think he would hurt her; thought that the act was something to get over with quickly; thought she wasn't even a person to be gentle with. In that innocent way that had struck him as condescending before, El peaks up at him in curiosity. He has harmed her, yet she has never experienced anything else by him to even be angered by the treatment._

 _"_ _Dwalin?"_

 _"_ _...Mahal strike me down."_

Mahal did not in fact end Dwalin's life, but the dwarf could not let his actions go unpunished. He went so far as to depart ahead of the company, leaving Kidhuzel to explain the situation to the baffled king. Thorin had tiredly commanded the girl to rest, instructing her to only depart Rivendell with the wizard. It was with great control that kept the dam from chasing after her bearer as he led his companions into the predawn, leaving her with Gandalf.

' _I will use this time to uncover what the sorcerer's true goal for this venture is._ '

El is no fool; the simple act of restoring Thorin to his rightful throne is not Gandalf's motivation for this quest. There are plenty others who are more worthy of reclaiming their own lost birthrights for that to be his only aim.

"I simply needed to obtain a better skin to carry my oils in, lest my tears bring discomfort to my mate again." the wizard coughs and sputters around his pipe at her brashness; glaring at the smirking girl as she knew the effect her words would have. He of course knew of her and Dwalin's status, but was ill prepared for El to bring up the more sensitive topics "Having done so, I will wait for you to finish conducting your business, so that we may leave."

"Yes... well then..." Entering a shaded stone gazebo, Gandalf clears his throat to greet those present. Aside from the guards in the distance, the round table is surrounded by two elves and what El can correctly ascertain as a wizard. He stares at her with open suspicion that she can accept as justifiable "Good morning. Forgive me, but I have brought a guest to our merry gathering. Allow me to introduce the young dwarfdam, Lady Kidhuzel. My dear girl, this-"

"A dam, you say? A dam with horns, wings, and a tail?" the white wizard's eyes glide from each of her features with unbridled disgust before he turns to Gandalf in disappointment "Tell me, Gandalf, did you think these plans and schemes of yours would go unnoticed? Even now, you are so bold as to bring this... this... _creature_... into our midst."

"I would remind you that Kidhuzel is a guest of the lord of this house, and not some mindless beast."

"It is true." Elrond announces, though with a slight hesitation. She did nearly destroy his house guards with a river "She has proven herself to be extremely intelligent."

"An educated beast then."

"As for unnoticed?" The grey wizard presses firmly while taking a seat at the table and gesturing for El to make herself comfortable beside a pillar, Gandalf delves into the conversation at hand "No, I…I'm simply doing what I feel to be right."

"You believe dragging a dragon-"

"Half" El provides, only for the white magician to speak over her

"-across middle earth is _right_?"

"Contrary to what you may believe Saruman, bringing her on this quest was not something I wished to do."

El internally grins at being granted the name of the bothersome wizard. Something about him rubs her in a familiar way, warning the half drake that his soul is not as pristine as his robes. Yet, a tickle in the back of her mind has El swinging her head towards the elf witch. They stare each other down for a few silent seconds before the elleth breaks the contest, though the presence remains a blatantly bothersome thing.

"It was in no ones best interest to leave the child to her own devices."

"And yet" the elf matron all but sings in a clear voice "A dragon has long been on your mind."

 **"** **...** It is true, my Lady. Unlike the young Kidhuzel, Smaug owes allegiance to no one."

Nodding to herself, El imagines what it would be like to be free of loyalty. To permanently depart from her bearer's side; to abandon her mate; to live her life surrounded by the allure of gold... The thoughts bring an abrupt yawn to her with their dullness. Gold doesn't breathe or cry or laugh. It doesn't learn or grow nor can it teach, thus it is useless to her. El would rather spend a thousand lifetimes with her mate blushing and apologizing over her bloodied maidenhood than a day with a useless shiny pile of metal. Thinking on it, she guesses that fact makes her as odd among dragons as dwarves. At least she learned something from the experience with Dwalin: Oil herself as well.

"But if he should side with the enemy, the dragon could be used to terrible effect."

 **"** What enemy? Gandalf, the enemy is defeated. Sauron is vanquished. He can never regain his full strength." waving a hand at El, Saruman snorts in derisiveness "Unless that creature you are foolishly trying to take to the lonely mountain conceives for the drake. Then yes, we would have a new enemy by your making."

"I-"

"Lord Thorin would not allow that to take place, nor would I. The fire drake shall be slain and thus his line shall end." Gandalf intercedes before El can reveal that she already has a mate and thus can not willingly give herself to the fire drake. The small fact probably would not go over well with the small council "There are other forces with whom Smaug could join with however if we do not act."

"Gandalf, for four hundred years we have lived in peace."

El listens with half an ear to the elf lord, keeping her attention on the pacing witch. Her powers brush against the half drake's repeatedly, causing sparks to fly into the aura of the room. It raises tempers and while El could not care any less if those of the group grow angry, if a fight breaks out then she may be delayed in reaching her bearer. With a low growl, the half drake is forced to reign her presence in, allowing the enchantress the leverage she desires. The magic surrounds the dam like a heavy blanket in the summer, but being partially drake, El doesn't mind the heat.

"A hard won peace."

 **"** Are we? Are we at peace?" Standing and pacing behind his own chair, Gandalf keeps his voice under control in the face of obvious denial. It is clear that he knows more than he is letting on about the situation at hand "Trolls have come down from the mountains, they are raiding villages, destroying farms. Orcs have attacked us on the road."

 **"** Hardly a prelude to war." Elrond responds coolly

"A child born of dwarf and drake laid dormant in a frozen river for hundreds of years and was granted life now of all times. Can you not see that there is something afoot?! Something is coming and it will need an army."

"A series of unfortunate events. One anomaly will not change nearly half a century of peace. Always you must meddle. Looking for trouble where none exists!"

 **"** Let him speak."

El shivers as the elf caresses her clothed arm gently. She smells to be kin of Arwen and having enjoyed the elf maiden's company so much, El decides not to bite the witch's hand off. She reeks of ancient power and it crawls across the drake's skin like bugs. Keeping an ear open for any more useful information, the girl takes to focusing on the perspiration on her skin. Closing her eyes, she heats each drop of moisture until it burns the foreign magic from her skin. Not meant to do any real damage, the witch has ample time to snatch her hand away before she is harmed. Opening her golden eyes, El glares at her before striding to the other side of the room just as Saruman begins speaking of mushrooms. The white wizard drones on but El is more concerned with the silent conversation now going on between Gandalf and the elf witch. She is about to demand they speak plainly when the wizard pulls out a clothed object from his robes.

"What is that?" Lord Elrond, having been silent for most of the conversation, asks

 **"** A relic" the matron walks behind each of the participants before eyeing El critically "of Mordor."

"Mordor?" the elf lord repeats, reaching forward to unravel the bindings. ' _Foolish of him but what else can anyone expect of a child?_ ' El rolls her eyes behind her lids, silently declaring that the elf lord is indeed one of the youngest in the room **"** A Morgul blade."

 **"** Made for the witch-king of Angmar, and buried with him."

"If the books in your library are to be believed, then when the King Angmar was felled, his body was placed in the fells of Rhudaur by the northmen." El enjoyed reading this story immensely and cannot help but contribute to the sharing of knowledge. Looking toward the skies in longing, she grips the column to her side tightly "All his possessions were entombed with him in the darkness."

 **"** This is not possible." Elrond denies, backing away from the blade and elegantly collapsing in his seat. Pressing his fist to his mouth, the elf lord ponders the problem "A powerful spell lies upon those tombs, they cannot be opened."

"Perhaps it was never placed within the tomb to begin with." The three look toward the half drake and she takes it as permission to continue "Who is to say the northmen did not miss a few of his weapons in their hurry to be rid of his corpse?"

"This creature has more sense than you, Gandalf. Though that does not say much." The white wizard grins at his brethren as El frowns at his statement. While it is possible that the northmen missed a weapon, it is also possible that they did not. One should take precautionary actions in a situation as unsure as this one. She is sure her bearer would wish to hear of this development "What proof do we have that this weapon came from Angmar's grave?"

"...I have none."

 **"** Because there is none." threading his hands in on themselves, Saruman leans back in his chair as though he was a king address unruly subjects "Let us examine what we know. A single orc pack has dared to cross the Bruinen."

"That you know of." El supplies helpfully

"... A dagger from a by-gone age has been found."

"That could possibly have come from a magically sealed prison grave."

"A human sorcerer who calls himself the Necromancer, has taken up residence in a ruined fortr-"

"You do not know that he is human or even a hi-"

"And a mouthy halfbreed somehow survived it's death."

"... Her."

"It's not so very much, after all." speaking with an air of finality, El wonders if this wizard can smell as well as she can with his nose so far in the sky but keeps the thought to herself "The question of this dwarvish company however, troubles me deeply."

"The dwarves?" the grey pilgrim asks innocently enough to have anyone, who doesn't know him, fooled "What about the dwarves?"

"I'm not convinced, Gandalf. I do not feel I can condone such a quest. If they'd come to me, I might have spare them this disappointment."

"Then it is a good thing neither your permission nor your counsel were requested by the company." Saruman simply sends daggers at the girl; oblivious to the conversation once again being silently held by Gandalf and Galadriel "Your services are not needed."

"I am not a whore to be dismissed, creature of the dark." had El had any issues with her origins, she may have been offended. Even staring straight at Gandalf, he does not realize that he isn't listening "I will not pretend to understand your reasons for raising their hope. It is truly a cruel thing to do and I will have to clean up your mess. AGAIN. I'm afraid there's nothing else for it."

"My Lord Elrond!" Lindir, as El had learned the names of nearly everyone residing in these walls in her time here, bursts into the meeting. Out of breath and looking a bit frazzled, he takes a few gulps of air before continuing "The dwarves, they've gone. _"_

"Well yes." El responds mercilessly as half the room gapes at the messenger "They left before dawn. I should be going as well, and I'll need Gandalf to escort me."

"You'll do no such thing!" pushing up from his seat, Saruman rounds the table quickly. His robes rustles with movement as he brings his staff out to block the exit "As the head of the Ishtari order and guardian of middle earth, I can not let a creature of your bearings to roam free."

"Well, I did say Gandalf-"

"You shall stay in Rivendell until I have-"

"No." slowing moving toward the edge of the stone platform El shakes her head "No, I can not stay here. My bearer awaits my return."

"I shall not release the plague of you upon this unsuspecting world."

"Then do not test me wizard. I'll win." El grins widely to show her fangs when the white wizard stops short from nearly following her off the ledge. Waving to the other occupants, the girl shouts to the grey wanderer "You know where I'll be. Please do not delay."

With that, she turns and shoots away from the last homely home. The air whips in her face for the first true time, as she has never genuinely flown so freely, and she gulps down the crisp morning air. Chirping in delight she enjoys the openness of the sky for a moment longer before diving down toward the earth to catch the scents of the company. Catching them within the hour, she retreats just before she comes into their sights; instead rushing off to play in the skies again. She can not return without the wizard but neither can she return to the wizard's side and risk being detained. Thus, she will allow herself this moment to herself. She has much information to sort through.

* * *

 **~~~~~~~~~~Shishi~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

Hey how are you? Good? Great! I'm hot as all heaven and earth but I will survive! How is the weather treating you all? I hope you survive to read another chapter. A chapter I meant to post last week but forgot. It's just been sitting in my docs. Sorry. Thank you Laura, YMR, and obsessed reader for not only reading, but also reviewing. I hardly get any reviews as it is, so I really really REALLY enjoy it when I do. ~Shishi


	17. Cue Misty Mountains

**DISCLAIMER: Let's get this out of the way. I do not own or have any hope of ever owning the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to Tolkien and as far as I'm concerned he can keep them. For now. I do however, own my OC, Kidhuzel! So don't steal her. Please, feel free to leave any comments and/or questions that you may have. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known but be polite while you do it. Thank you!**

* * *

 **~~~~~~~~~~Shishi~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 17**

Observing his brother wallowing in his self-pity almost makes Balin wish for Kidhuzel's manifestation. Ever since they had caught up to the dwarrow, Balin has been watching his brother fall deeper and deeper into a melancholic state. The elder sibling had barely been able to get his brother to reveal the source of his disheartenment before the younger became unresponsive all together. Even the king is having little to no luck with dragging the dwarf from his funk.

Not that Balin blames his brother for his mood; just the delivery of it. Were he any other dwarrow who harmed their One he would reject all forms of interaction; instead falling into a deep dark hole of depression and self hatred. Dwalin on the other hand has become explosive between his bouts of silence; driving everyone away from him in fear of his temper.

"Be on your guard, we're about to step over the Edge of the Wild." The elderly dwarf could not have said it better himself. Wildlife rules the area surrounding them, only leaving a slightly worn path to acknowledge that intelligent civilization passes when needed. Stomping his shoe deliberately, the dwarf pushes a rock that has slipped into his boot from under his toe. ' _Even the stones are more treacherous out here_.' And yet, Thorin trusts him not to guide them off a cliff "Balin, you know these paths, lead on."

"Aye." he agrees without a fuss, though it has been many years since he last made the trip "Onward then."

His answer is drowned out by the king lightly berating the hobbit for not moving fast enough. Sighing again at the bleak landscape, Balin can only hope for Kidhuzel's swift return. For as long as she remains absent, Dwalin cannot heal and if Dwalin doesn't heal, then everyone will be affected by his ever darkening mood. Looking to the cloudy skies, Balin tugs his worn coat closer to his frame.

' _It will rain soon_ ' He thinks to himself over his brother's heavy brooding ' _Or perhaps it will blow over._ '

Behind him Dwalin kicks the stone wall so violently that a chunk of the mountain dislodges, leaving a prominent dent in its wake.

' _Please hurry back, lassie._ '

* * *

 **~~~~~~~~~~Shishi~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

"I HATE the rain."

"So you have said quite often enough that I should not like to hear it again."

Had El not been so completely and utterly drenched to the bones, she would have struck the wizard. It would be an ill planned action, being that she clutches at his cloak; trusting him to safely guide her through the downpour. The head start she had meant nothing once the dam had run horns first into the storm. With no way to move forward and too stubborn to go back, the half drake had huddled on the side of the mountain until Gandalf found her hours later.

"How can you control the element and be so wary of it is beyond even me." he continues to gripe as they trudge along, fighting the gusty winds with each step "Strange indeed."

"It most certainly is not STRANGE." wiping her nose only to realize that she'd unintentionally used the grey cloth but not caring, Kidhuzel stomps violently through the numerous puddles "My talents lie with ice and, to an unfortunate lesser degree, fire. Though I can manipulate water as well, it is not a primary gift I attribute to myself. It instead conflicts with my natural pyrogenic abilities, which is, of course, only natural."

"Hn." not fully accepting the explanation but having no desire to argue with the girl, Gandalf pushes on "So it would seem."

"A minor set back." Suddenly hit with a familiar scent, the young woman crouches down to run her hand over the dented stone barrier. Bringing her fingers to her nose, she breathes deeply and nods "My mate is close."

"Yes." the wizard agrees sagely, not stopping to break for the snooping drake but she quickly catches up anyway "I instructed them to wait for me in the mountains."

"Do not be foolish." she chuckles lightly and without mirth "They would not stop for anything short of a giant."

"Then it is a good thing it is the stone giants' mating season." from the tone of his voice, El knows the wizard has a smug grin on his face and it places a frown on her own. Gandalf always seems to know more than he should, yet he is not infallible and can make mistakes or overlook the obvious "They will be forced to take cover for the night, if they have not already."

"You knew my bearer would not suffer to wait, so you planned ahead to ensure that he did?" at his hum of neither agreement nor disagreement, El shakes her soaked head. The locks, so leaden with water, sweep the ground like a veil and El grimaces at how many rocks are probably tangled in the ends by now "Perhaps you are not a fool after all."

"Perhaps."

"Did you plan for them to fall to goblins as well?" this stops the wizard up short and El is thankful for her night vision, despite how limited it is by the rain. As he turns, it grants her the ability to see his eyes open wide and a comical 'oops' to be mouthed "I can smell both dwarf and goblin from here, even with the rain. They are not far."

"That is most unfortunate." The two stare at each other quietly for a moment, neither seeming particularly concerned "I suppose we should go aid them then."

"Aid?" she snorts with a slight grin without flashing her teeth. She knows they make the wizard wary, though she is once again unsure why she cares "It will be more of a rescue of babes from the lion's den."

"Do not let Thorin hear you uttering such things." the wizard responds, moving forward once more "He would not think it funny."

"And who cares what he thinks!?"

For a moment, Gandalf thinks it is Kidhuzel who has shouted but quickly disregards the idea. For one, the voice came from up ahead and secondly, it was definitely male. Having also heard the exclamation, El peaks around the wizard, cautious not to creep to close to the edge, to view the speaker. What the pair find is a waterlogged hobbit clinging to the side of the mountain for dear life. His brown hair has darkened with the cascading rain and his clothes look torn as if he had been roughed up. Sniffing gently, Kidhuzel turns her nose up at the slight scent of blood, noting the cuts on his finger tips.

"Bilbo Baggins!" rushing forward, Gandalf examines the hobbit's minor injuries. He clucks his tongue disapprovingly but sighs contently at finding only scrapes "What has happened to you, my dear lad? Where are the others?"

"It is no business of mine where those... those... clot heads shove off to!" El is more than surprised at the usually docile hobbit's temper. Her companion is not normally so hostile or dismissive "Hopefully they are far away from me!"

"What has caused you such upset, Bilbo?" stepping around the wizard to better examine the gentlehobbit, El takes his hands in her own. Turning them over repeatedly, though careful of her claws, the woman hums at the wounds "These are a few hours old, yet your anger is fresh. What has occurred?"

"... There was... an accident." shaking off the blush at having the young dam hold his hands so brazenly, Bilbo reminds himself that her actions are not meant to be so forward "You see... there were these giants..."

Gandalf and El listen carefully to Bilbo's story, while trying not to rush him. While ruffled and angry, the hobbit does not appear frightened from what would indicated a goblin ambush, stilling there rush to find the company. Kidhuzel's face remains flat throughout the conversation, even as she hears of her bearer and mate's bravery. It is only when Bilbo tells of the harsh treatment her companion received that she frowns. Her gaze flickers to the wizard to watch him wince as the story progresses.

"It was terrible! Thorin insulted and criticized me all the way to the cave." he murmurs at the end of his story, clearly embarrassed "I understood why he was angry but..."

"His treatment of you was excessive." Gandalf admits sullenly, grasping the shorter male's shoulder for support "He was simply worried and expressed it badly."

"I thought as much but I was so tired of his words that I feared I would say something I'd regret." ducking his head in shame, Bilbo toes the rocky ground, thankful that the rain has let up a bit "I was only going to get a bit of fresh air but the moment I reached the exit, he called me a coward and quite literally threw me from the cave!"

"Oh dear!"

"My carrier is a passionate dwarf and most likely saw your need for space as a betrayal."

"Be that as it may, I can see when I am not wanted." it is clear to everyone that the hobbit is deeply hurt by the happenings of late "I did not come along on this adventure to be thrown off of cliffs!"

"No." the dam agrees, before pinning the hobbit with her mesmerizing gaze. Had he been a dwarf he would have been her's to command "You came to be burned to death by a dragon."

"Now, Kidhuzel." Gandalf hastily starts "Perhaps-"

"You came on this quest seeking adventure. Both danger and excitement from whichever direction they may come."

"N-N-Not from those I should call my companions." he rightly argues, as the wizard is left to simply look on in silence before going about his business "They may not keep me safe, but must they purposely cause my death?!"

"If he wished your death, my bearer would have simply let you fall from that cliff." biting his lip, Bilbo fights back a retort to El's logic. Had Thorin truly had no care for him either way, he would not have risked his life to save him "My bearer wished for you to live and has little faith that you can do so from here on. Hence, he cast you out in a hope to keep you alive."

"He... but..." scrunching his brows until they crease harshly, the hobbit frowns in confusion "I have signed a contract and a Baggins never goes back on his word! I knew the dangers! He can not simply discharge me based on an act that could have happened to anyone!"

"I agree." El says with a smirk before spinning in a circle "Is this cave where you last saw them?"

"Cave?" Bilbo gapes dumbly before taking a step back. The rain had stopped pelting them some time ago but it is only now that he realizes why "How... when... How did we get here?!"

"We walked, though Gandalf went ahead to check for the others." the girl shrugs her shoulders before removing her cloak and boots to wring them out "In case they walked ahead."

"Ah... Well, of-of course though..." he averts his eyes as she begins strangely redressing again "We did not see them come back to us nor are they in this cave. They must have gone ahead."

"They could have. Or they could have fallen off the mountain all together. But it's more likely that the goblins opened the door beneath us and snatched them up." watching the dirt slide to the center of the room, El blinks at the frozen hobbit "Sort of like they are doing now."

"P-P-P-P-P-P-Pardon?!"

"Do not worry." she assures as gently as she can. Grasping the hobbits hand in her own, Kidhuzel takes a deep breath "This IS what you came along for, yes?"

Bilbo's answer is lost in the rushing air as the floor cracks open and dumps them into the darkness.

* * *

 **~~~~~~~~~~Shishi~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

Yaaaaaay! Chapter to read! I hope you enjoyed it! I'm trying to go just a touch different than the story but not enough to change everything around. It'll be fun, I promise. So lets give a warm round of applause to the reviewers from last chapter, yes? Yes! Obsessed reader and YMR, THANK YOU! ~Shishi


	18. Goblin town

**DISCLAIMER: Let's get this out of the way. I do not own or have any hope of ever owning the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to Tolkien and as far as I'm concerned he can keep them. For now. I do however, own my OC, Kidhuzel! So don't steal her. Please, feel free to leave any comments and/or questions that you may have. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known but be polite while you do it. Thank you!**

* * *

 **~~~~~~~~~~Shishi~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

Bilbo believes in a great many things. He believes that any gardener worth his salt should know the key to growing Patagonias. He believes that every good cup of tea should be accompanied by scones. Even more so, he believes that Kidhuzel is going to get the two of them killed. Holding on to the half drake for dear life, the hobbit clenches his jaw to keep from biting his tongue as the pair free falls through the tunnel. Thanks to the dam, each thump their bodies that would have made on the hard stone is mulled by the icy slide she creates. The swishing of cloth on ice is echoed by chilling barks of laughter from the girl.

"I-I-I-I hate to i-i-i-interrupt but-" a gaping hole in the ground dumps the pair roughly into a bone cage much to the Shireling's horror. El watches in mild amusement as her companion dizzily climbs to his feet "That was... quite intense."

"I agree!" she chirps sweetly before wrinkling her nose at the scent of goblin. Looking into the distant, where she senses both her bearer and mate, El starts in that direction "Now Bilbo... Bilbo? Whatever are you doing?"

The poor hobbit wiggles helplessly to dislodge the scaly skinned goblin from his back while El looks on in disinterest. He teeter from side to side, but wisely draws his sword to his defense. It would be more useful if the hobbit knew how to wield the glowing weapon, thus El gives him a moment t make the attempt. He shrieks loudly as the creature bites his pointed ear causing El to comically roll her eyes. Moments before she reaches forward to aid her companion, Bilbo missteps right off the side of the pathway and plummets into the darkness.

"Ah..." her hand freezes in it's motion to grab her friend as she hears the dwarves from up ahead begin shouting her bearer's name. A quick glance in the direction is enough for her companion to slip from her sight. Placing her fist to her chin, El sucks in breath before coming to a decision "Well... If he is dead, it will be a waste to chase his corpse. If he lives... then he will be fine until I find him again."

Nodding to herself, Kidhuzel turns on her heel, flicks her hood over her head, and jogs down the bridge toward the echoing voices. At the end is a large lit cavern filled to the brim with vile creatures. The walls are lined with as many broken wood panels as there dead bodies. Entrails and leathery flesh hang from corpse, or what one would hope are corpse, while others have been reduced to mere skeletons. Legions of goblins in varying colors line the ground, ceiling, and walls; clinging to the surfaces with clawed appendages. Scraps of cloth hang form but a scarce few of the creatures, most scurrying around in the nude. It matters little, as their skimpy genitals are nearly nonexistent. Their pale bulging eyes, a characteristic developed from their nocturnal lifestyle, are all trained on the small group of dwarves huddled around Thorin. The largest goblin, most likely the king-

"Well, well, well! Look who it is! Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, king under the mountain." The mock bow does nothing to ease El's curiosity as she inches closer, completely unafraid. Something in the tone of the goblin king's- El hesitates a moment before scenting the air and shuddering "But I'm forgetting something, aren't I. You don't have mountain and you're not a king. Which makes you... nobody really."

"You are female." El finally speaks up, causing every head in the room to turn and face her. Dwalin nearly swallows his tongue, her bearer merely looks impatient, and the rest of the company appear to have forgotten how to breathe. Neither of her charges are harmed, thus El continues to fulfill her curiosity "Are you not?"

"And what" the large goblin sneers at the new comer with disdain "is THIS creature? A whore?"

"I have not been charged to that duty."

"Me thinks it's anotha dwarf, your malevolence." A bony naked body saunters up to El's side and grabs her arm roughly. Yanking it toward his face, he takes in a deep breath while dragging the girl forward. As this grants El a better view of the she-goblin, she allows it. Once standing between the races, the goblin cackles "It's a female, this one. Them's lots o' fun."

"Hm." The great goblin takes El's chin in a meaty palm, turning her this way and that before scoffing. Flicking a hand in dismissal, El is dragged to the side of the cavern "There is no fear in that one's eyes, though I'm sure that can be remedied later. Save her for after I have broken our first guests."

"Yes, your regalness."

As the half drake is shoved into a rickety cage, she supposes that it is a good thing that her eccentric features are hidden. Had they been uncovered, a battle would have surely broken out and she would not have been able to study the goblin queen. Watching her wave the gnarled scepter as her subjects gaze up at her in amazement, El is reminded of another animal.

"I know someone who would pay a very pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps-"

"So this is like a bee hive." Interrupting to gain confirmation, the dam speaks over the gobliness while gazing about her surrounding. Plenty of male worker bees and only a few females "You, the queen, are much larger than your subjects, the colony."

"What-"

"Do you mate with them all as well? I suppose you are usually on the bottom?" the dwarves give her blank wide eyed stares; their mouths hanging open in horror "Then again, with so many to choose from, I suppose it doesn't matter if they survive the ordeal."

"Someone shut her-"

"But if you wanted them to live , you'd be on the bottom right? My mate was on top and it was awfully bad if I do say so. Do you use oils or-"

"Enough!" Dwalin shouts in a hoarse voice just as a goblin opens El's cage to try and shove a dirty cloth into her mouth "Just... Just shut up, would ya!?"

"... How rude."

"... As I was saying before... that..." the great goblin snaps her head back toward Thorin, causing her pus filled scrotum beard to swing. ' _Or perhaps it is a displaced, milk-laden teat_.' The young woman silently expresses her scrutiny, eyeing the creatures excessively round, possibly breeding, belly "You know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. A pale orc astride a white warg."

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed." despite being clearly distressed from the news, as well as the notion that the goblin before him is quite possibly female, Thorin refuses to be cowed. Glancing not at his weapon on the ground, but the one in the cage, the king searches her face for any discomfit. Finding it clear of anything save wonder, the dwarf knows he is not in any immediate danger "He was slain in battle long ago."

"Is that right? So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" pointing to the dangling caged half drake, the enormous goblin cackles in mirth "You think he wouldn't split your little pet in two?"

"Ye think he'd ever wanna split YE in two?"

Bofur hadn't meant for the comment to slip out but it did and it causes a collective groan to escape his fellow prison mates. Swallowing the bile that rises from his belly when the bulbous creature turns yellow eyes on him, Bofur curses his big mouth. The group is forcibly separated, leaving Bofur to stand alone as the goblin towers over him. It takes everything in the dwarrow not to strike the being, knowing it would be a battle he would lose but the desire is there. Even more so when rancid breath hits his face as the goblin pulls him nearly nose to nose.

"You first, dwarf." without turning, the queen gives a command to her messenger "Send word to the pale orc, tell him I have found his prize. And as for you... pants off."

"Ah?"

Without warning, the goblin charges the smaller dwarf and begins tearing at his clothes. It takes but a moment to realize that the threat was not of Azog taking the dwarf, but of the dwarf taking the goblin. Thus, Bofur begins to struggle in earnest in an attempt to free himself from a very unwelcome bedmate. His screams of bloody murder, do in fact irritate the goblin enough to cause her to deviate from her path.

"No?" she says, grinning through rotten teeth, watching in amusement as the dwarf gathers his clothes and remains a twitching mass in the center of his once more huddled group "Don't say I never offered."

El, for the most part, lost interest in the happenings the moment her carrier was no longer the direct focus. She instead listens to the hissing call of pure power. It rises from deep in the mountain and caresses her skin like the lovers in the stories she read. All the whispered promises mean nothing to the half drake as she would be under it's control as much as she is her bearer's, and now mate's. Aside from that, any power it could grant her would never be fully hers. For like her, there is only one whom she can truly ever follow.

"While we wait for the festivities to begin, hows about a song, hm?" an overzealous goblin approaches the queen, vicious nodding his head in agreement to her suggestion. He looks as though he is moments from humping his queen's leg but he is not who the question was directed to. Pointing the staff at the cluster of dwarves, the matriarch tilts her head in suggestion "Or would you prefer our previous activities?"

"A song! A song! A bloody good song!" Bofur howls instantly, for which no one blames him for, not even Dwalin. At least his proposed bed mate is only half evil and has a good face "Anything is better than.. than that!"

"I thought you might say that." clearing her throat meaningfully, the goblin screeches in tune with the torture devices pouring into the room "Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung, and you'll be beaten and battered, from racks you'll be hung. You will die down here and never be found, down in the deep of Goblin town. Everybody now!"

Like a morbid party, the other goblins join into the song. Some even leap up and begin a gangling dance. El takes it all in with mild fascination before growling in defense as a wily beast plucks up Thorin's sword. The blue light immediately floods out as El moves to escape her cage and defend her bearer just as the creature lets out a shriek. She has just about got the latch undone when the goblin queen rears back in her seat.

"I know that sword! It is the Goblin-cleaver! The Biter! The blade that sliced a thousand necks!" pointing out towards the defensive dwarves, the gobliness forgets that she is saving them for a certain pale bodied devil "Slash them, beat them, peel them, kill them all!"

"Off!" leaping from her cage with a snarl, El tears the face ff of the goblin that aimed to pierce Thorin's neck "Never him!"

"Kill him!" the she-goblin commands in return "Cut off his head!"

"Over my dead body!" El states, lunging for the large creatures neck, only to be blinded by a suddenly invasive light. Hissing in annoyance as she is thrown backward, along with all friends and foes, the girl is the first to climb to her feet "Wizard! You are late!"

* * *

 **~~~~~~~~~~Shishi~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

Hey, hey, hey! It''s been a while. I'm sorry. I write this story on one laptop and then transfer it to the other. It's just how I roll. Regrdless, its here now! YMR and obsessedreader are my reviewers, so thank you two. See ya when I see ya. ~Shishi


	19. Peck and kill

**DISCLAIMER: Let's get this out of the way. I do not own or have any hope of ever owning the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to Tolkien and as far as I'm concerned he can keep them. For now. I do however, own my OC, Kidhuzel! So don't steal her. Please, feel free to leave any comments and/or questions that you may have. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known but be polite while you do it. Thank you!**

* * *

 **~~~~~~~~~~Shishi~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

Instead of strangling the tardy Wizard, El yanks her bearer to his feet impatiently. Storming over to an unsuspecting goblin, she tears into his neck with her claws before snatching Deathless and Orcrist from the pile he had been guarding. Shoving them into the King's hands and ignoring his grunt at the force, she nods to herself at having put him right again.

"Take up arms!" Gandalf shouts as dwarf and orc alike moan in confusion. Even so, Dwalin climbs to his feet and muddily retrieves his weapons as the fog begins to clear from everyone's minds "Fight. Fight!"

Catching the eye of his King, the burly dwarrow nods and begins yanking his companions to their feet, two at a time. The female goblin shrieks in terror as the wizard's sword is brought out of its sheath, clearly terrorized by the piece of metal.

"He wields the Foe-hammer, the beater, bright as daylight!"

Thus, the battle begins. Dwarves slash their way through the countless bodies of goblins to become once more a single unit. Dwalin quickly scans his brother for any injuries but thankfully finds him in relatively good health. Holding back a sigh of relief, his eyes drift to his peculiar mate much to his displeasure.

"Follow me." The unwanted need to ensure her safety causes the dwarf to keep as much distance between himself and Kidhuzel, forcing him to take residence in the center of the entourage as she trails behind them. Gandalf heads the group, bustling them forward like a sheep dog "Quick! Run!"

Though completely sure that the half drake can and will hold her own against any goblins that surely chase them, Dwalin can not fight the constant urge to turn and assess her safety. So great is his distraction, that he is nearly skewered by a friendly sword when the group comes to a halting stop. The large goblin preens in self admiration at having not only caught up to the group but beaten them to the bridge. Grinning through rotting teeth, the female cackles at the dwarves in mirth.

"Why hello again!" she says in a dry voice before dragging a long tongue along nearly non-existent lips while peering at the cowering hatted dwarf "You thought you could escape me!?"

"Please die!" he returns desperately

"Oh, you wound me, dwarf." chortling enough to cause the broken and pus filled skin beneath her chin to shake, the goblin pins Gandalf with a smirk "What are you going to do now, wizard?"

"This is taking much too long."

Flying over the group, El attaches herself to the goblin's face. The large being growls in annoyance before squawking pain as the dam plunges her thumbs into her eye sockets. Feeling around, the colorful woman yanks them free and delves in again; intent on puncturing the soft flesh behind the orbs. Merely scraping the brain with a single claw puts forth enough poison to bring the giant creature to her knees but it is Gandalf's sword that finishes her off with a slice to the abdomen. Holding her gaping belly as half formed goblins the size of oranges slip out the wound, the final stage of El's poison numbs the goblin enough that she can utter her final words without pain.

"That'll do it."

Watching his tormentor slump forward in death causes Bofur to cry out in joy. It only lasts a moment however, as the dead weight causes the bridge to collapse under them. El, not to be left behind, flutters down the deep cavern at a slower pace and meets the groaning group at the bottom. Once more pulling her bearer to his feet, she dusts him off but is halted by his steady hands.

"See to your One, Kidhuzel." he says sternly but softens the command by petting her head "You did your duty well today."

"Yes!" Bofur laughs out, pulling himself free of the ruckage and looking around happily "Well, that could have been worse."

El ignores the praise of the dwarf, knowing it is only because of his unfortunate position, and makes her way quickly over to her mate. His leg is stuck beneath a snapped beam but she makes quick work of the situation. Grasping his arm to pull him free, she gives him a plain look when the dwarrow snatches it from her grasp without looking at her.

"I see that you are still distressed over our mating." watching the way his shoulders tighten, El knows she is correct. With a smirk, she pokes at his bare skin simply to watch him flinch away from the contact. The desire to tease him about it is new to her, but she quells it for the time being as the smell of goblin grows closer "I shall be better prepared next time, however perhaps you should dodge?"

No sooner had she uttered the words before the great goblin's corpse lands on the pile of wood, splinters, and dwarves. She shrugs her shoulders like the way of men, as her mate finally grants her a harsh glare. His mouth turns down in a frown and she is struck by sudden curiosity. Kneeling slowly and then darting forward in a snap, she presses her mouth against the dwarrow's like she read lovers do. It is quick and caste and lasts all of half a second but it renders the dwarf speechless. Shrugging her shoulders once more before freeing him from beneath the destruction, El sighs in boredom.

"Well. That is truly a let down." swinging her tail to knock down some of the debris absent mindedly, El taps her hand on her chin "I do not understand all the fuss about that."

"..." Dwalin watches the girl walk away as content as a well fed cat, as if she hadn't just blown his mind "You've got to be joking!"

"Mahal, this is heavy." Kili, trying to ignore the scene going on beside his head, pushes at the bridge that rests on his chest. Head clearing from the earlier explosion and more recent fall, he gazes up at the clearly rampaging and rapidly approaching goblins. They scale the walls like spiders and the young prince can only utter a single warning "Gandalf!

"... There's too many." keeping El within his sights but away from his person, Dwalin roughly frees the remainder of the company. The kiss, while brief, had left an imprint on him that he wants it to disappear as quickly as possible. A fight would do just that, but he is not foolish enough to think they'd survive the battle "We can't fight them."

"Not that you tried." the girl taunts lowly for only him to hear as she passes his back and is rewarded with the sight of the dwarf clenching his fists in ill concealed rage. His reaction strokes her ego in a way that she finds mouth watering, compelling her to continue "Good thing I've been ordered to protect you."

"Only one thing will save us. Daylight!" though hearing the conversation between the unlikely couple, Gandalf is wise enough not to interfere for a number of reasons. The first of which being the goblins descending upon them. Using his staff as a cane, he sees the tunnel that will lead toward the group's freedom and hurries toward it "Come on!

As a unit, the group lurches forward with freedom as their goal. Deciding to give her mate his much desired space, clearly intensified due to her questionable actions, El one again falls to the back of the line. Stopping after about 2 minutes of running, she faces the oncoming enemy.

"I can allow you to chase is no further."

She breathes deeply and with great concentration, seals the opening with a blockade of ice before continuing down the tunnel. It will not hold indefinitely, as the heat will eventually melt the ice but it will give her bearer some time to gather his wits. Pulling up the rear, Kidhuzel's senses are so filled with the dwarves that she jogs a full yard before Bilbo's scent hits her. Stumbling to a halt and swivelling her head, she follows her nose to a small alcove in the tunnel. Peering into the darkness, she sees nothing yet the overwhelming scent of hobbit assures her that he is within the tunnel.

"Bilbo?" She calls quietly, breaking the silence but receiving no answer. The stench of blood is fresh but she does not believe it belongs her companion, thus she cautiously tries again "Master Baggins?"

"Baggins!" A shriek pierces the air as a mass of pale flesh leaps into view. El rears back with a scowl of her own as the being snarls, flashing nine pointy teeth at her in loathing and aggression "We hates him! Baggins! He's stole it!"

"... You appear to be having a personal moment. After I find my friend, I will leave you to it." Steeling her face and pushing passed the howling creature, the dam steps into the dark corridor "Bilbo? Where are you?"

"We kills it!" Just as she steps past the large rock at the entrance, the grieving cave dweller leaps onto her back and attempts to gouge out her eyes much like she did the goblin queen "It's ours! He stole it from us! Kill!"

"Do you wish to die?"

"Kill! Kill! Kill! Ki-"

"Alright." The air around the pair chills as an icey hot spike shoots through the being's chest. It pins him to the ceiling, melting only slightly from the heat of his slick blood. He hiccups loudly; gagging and clutching at his chest in pain and surprise. Kidhuzel watches him distantly, eyes cold as his life rapidly fades due to the wound "If that is your wish."

"Ah..." a bodiless gasp slips out from the blackness and the half drake easily pulls her gaze from the dying creature "You... Kidhuzel you... you killed him..."

"Bilbo, there you are." Undisturbed by his clearly odd state of invisibility and stricken voice, the woman gestures towards the now silent corpse. "I did end his life, if that is what you are trying to ask. Are you ready to go? Everyone is waiting."

Reaching forward to locate her wayward partner, El comes into contact with his hand. He swiftly jerks back from her touch, leaving El to blink in surprise at the now visible and clearly terrified Hobbit. He shakes his head violently as she reaches forward again.

"N-no! Don't... Don't touch me!" Shivering as golden eyes watch him blankly, Bilbo points a shaking hand towards Gollum's corpse frantically "You killed him... You-you just c-c-can't KILL people, Kidhuzel! There are consequences... Oh, Green lady, you killed him!"

"Bilbo-"

"He was a horrible creature. Awful and pitiful even but..." Placing his hands in his knees to avoid dual pairs of cold eyes, Bilbo pants in a panic "I'd just... He... I didn't want him dead!"

"... The world does not revolve around you, Master Baggins. Yet as the young Durins once told me: All things must die eventually."

Knowing she is being a bit cruel, El rolls the acquired ring in the palm of her hand in thought to give the hobbit a calming moment of silence. The rings gleams with a well polished glow that speaks of good care. It calls out to her in a language she expects is long forgotten, yet the promises do not interest her. Holding it out for the hobbit to retake, the half drake tilts her head in an attempt to lessen the bite she knows her eyes display regularly

"He wanted me dead. He wanted you dead. He may not have said it explicitly, but somewhere HE wanted to be dead as well. Thus, I killed him. Whatever consequences may come by my actions, will be mine to bear."

"Kidhuzel, you can't-"

"This discussion can be saved for another time." Beckoning the weary hobbit forward once more, she uses her free hand to point to the ring hanging delicately from her claw "It would serve you well to know that this band belongs to the dark lord, Sauron. Do not let it corrupt you."

"What-"

"Come." Dropping the gold object into his quickly retracting palm, she turns and walks from the cavern "My bearer awaits and I've no doubt my amusing mate is by his side."

* * *

 **~~~~~~~~~~Shishi~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

El is such a jerk. Jumping out with that randomness actually just popped into my head for no reason. Regardless, this chapter is filled with happenings but I hope it isn't too much to scare ya'll off. YMR, Perfectprincess5, and sorrellkaren are given my happiness for reviewing. Thanks for reading!


	20. Into the fire

**DISCLAIMER: Let's get this out of the way. I do not own or have any hope of ever owning the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to Tolkien and as far as I'm concerned he can keep them. For now. I do however, own my OC, Kidhuzel! So don't steal her. Please, feel free to leave any comments and/or questions that you may have. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known but be polite while you do it. Thank you!**

* * *

 **~~~~~~~~~~Shishi~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

"Five, six, seven, eight. Bifur, Bofur, that's ten. Fili, Kili, that's twelve. And Bombur, that makes thirteen. Where's Bilbo? Where is our hobbit?

Recounting the exhausted dwarves, Gandalf attempts to identify the hobbit's location. He had had no time to call roll while the group escaped from goblin town. With each second that passes with no definitive answer from the floundering dwarves, the wizard is driven closer to a panic.

"Where is our hobbit?!"

"I thought he is with Dori." the healer finally answers, wholly uninterested in the situation "Now he's lost."

"Can't you even keep track of one hobbit?" Gloin snorts

"Now don't blame it on me!" the strong but well off dwarf cries in return, much to Gandalf's dismay "I haven't seen him all night."

"Aye. He didn't return after Thorin threw him out." Watching the thief cross his arms over his thick chest, the rest of the group mirrors his defiance "A good thing too, being that he doesn't belong out here."

"No. He did he return, despite your unwillingness to accept much needed help!" The group shrinks at the shout, abandoning some of their collective resistance "He and Kidhuz... Where is Kidhuzel?"

The dwarves glance around for the missing girl with much more conviction than they had for the Hobbit. Gandalf frowns at the course of action, not for the first time wondering of the wisdom in bringing the half drake on the crusade. Her presence is proving detrimental to the company's acceptance of the halfling; pulling their thin levels of acceptance in her unlikely direction. It is Thorin who is the one to answer; his face full of anger and mistrust.

"If that halfling you forced on us has done anything to distract Kidhuzel from her duty to me, I swear I will-"

"You will what, Master Oakenshield?" the air around the company comes alive with heat, reminding the group that they travel with a powerful wizard as much as a friend "Do not think yourself so mighty as to threaten me."

"It is not you I find fault with but your choice in partners. I can tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing our hobbit again, for he is long gone!"

"Untried and unused to the dangers of the world he may be but Bilbo Baggins would never go back on his word!" the dwarves stand firm between their leader and the wizard, showing a united front despite Gandalf's words "You refuse to even give him a chance to prove his worth; deeming him beneath you."

"Perhaps it is because he has no worth to prove."

"Here I am!" Just as the tension raises to breaking point El streaks out of the cave with Bilbo trailing behind at a much more subdued pace. His pale face loudly echoes of the time spent alone with the half drake "I found our missing member."

"Kidhuzel." the dwarf King rumbles the girl's name as she lands before him happily "You are well."

"Always." she responds easily, before pointing toward the cave they had all exited "I sealed it enough for you to have half a day, at most, before they are able to break through."

"Very good." As he did within the caves after she slew the goblin queen, Thorin directs her towards his second in command before glaring at the Hobbit "It would seem that our burden has come back."

"Thorin-"

"Why have you returned?" He demands, though rather than anger in his voice there is disgruntled exhaustion "You could not have lasted more than a few seconds-"

"That is it!" the bellow from the small Hobbit is enough to bring the entire group into silenced stillness. His face is ruddy and smeared with dirt, blood, and grime but his usually warm brown eyes are lit with the strange fire that El personally finds admirable "Look, I know you doubt me. I know…I know you always have."

"With good-"

"And you're right," cutting off the king, Bilbo stands his chin up to look the dwarf in the eyes as he aims to speak his mind "I often think of Bag End, my home. I miss my books, and my arm chair, and my garden. A home I left but have every intention of returning to because that's where I belong. That's home."

"Then why are you here?" stepping up to the smaller male, Thorin peers down into his eyes. El all but bounces in anticipation as to what will occur. Her friend is coming into himself and she gains much entertainment from the challenges he grants her bearer "You left the place you belong for those who can never accept you. There is no home here, halfling, we haven't one to give."

"And that's why I came back, because…you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you, but I will help you take it back if I can."

"You think we need your aid? Your pity?" the half drake watches with a hidden smile as her bearer seeks to hide his begrudging respect with insults. A tickling in her nose alerts the girl that it is time to move "We do not-"

"A dragon lives inside your ancestral home and you now keep one like a dog. You need all the help you can get, and like it or not I'm going to help you!"

"I hate to interrupt-"

"And you!" he shouts at El as she attempts to gain the group's attention "I have never met such a creature as confounding as you! I know not whether to run in fear for my life, or to let you save it!"

"I have no reason to take your life, however-"

"I've half a mind to box your ears for what happened back there!"

"Oh?" Gandalf interjects curiously, ignoring the dwarves grumbles at the hobbit's rudeness "What transpired-"

"I'm sorr-"

"No, there is no room for apologies now!" the hobbit raves, beyond being consoled "You killed him! Stabbed him right through the heart."

"My aim was slightly off center but I'm trying-"

"Trying to WHAT!?" the hobbit screeches loudly "I am tired of being interrupted, so what is so important that you need to constantly do it!?"

"I'm trying to tell you that-" a howl pierces the air, signally to the group that they are no longer safe in their current position. El merely rolls her eyes in exasperation "The orcs have found us."

"Out of the frying pa-"

"This is no time for cooking, your majesty!" Bilbo snarks, ignoring the scalding glare from the king "We need to get out of here!"

"I could not have said it better myself." Gandalf praises, lifting his staff to direct the dwarves away from danger "Run!"

* * *

 **~~~~~~~~~~Shishi~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

HI hi hi! Here's another chapter for you. Its slow coming but it's coming... slowly. :D Not much Dwalin/Kidhuzel action in this short one but the next chapter is the cliff scene! ooooooo. It'll be awesome, I hope. I haven't written it yet but yay!


	21. On a cliff again

**DISCLAIMER: Let's get this out of the way. I do not own or have any hope of ever owning the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to Tolkien and as far as I'm concerned he can keep them. For now. I do however, own my OC, Kidhuzel! So don't steal her. Please, feel free to leave any comments and/or questions that you may have. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known but be polite while you do it. Thank you!**

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

Keeping an eye on her bearer but pace with her mate, Kidhuzel ensures that neither falls behind. Had she paid more attention to her surroundings however, she would have been able to warn the group away from the cliff. As she did not, all she can do now is sigh in discontentment as she waits for her bearer to climb into the tree with all the rest. She does not begrudge the king for placing his people above his own safety but the wargs are fast approaching.

"Kidhuzel, into the tree!" Allowing him to begin his ascent, the half drake quickly sinks her claws into the bark and follows "Higher!"

"Do you smell it? The scent of fear? I remember your father wreaked of it, Thorin son of Thrain."

The appearance of her bearer's longtime enemy sets all the small pieces to rights in the girl's mind. The Bounty, the Goblins, Gandalf and Balin's exchange of glances. It was all him. A snarl tears from her mouth at the knowledge that he who caused Thorin such grief is within killing distance. Even more so, he speaks ill of he who she can never repay for saving her.

The sound of her anger brings the Orc's steely blue gaze to her and his amusement grows tenfold.

"A beautifully interesting pet you have." His eyes slide back to the king with the feral grin "You have not trained her. Good. Leave the Fallen King and his pet! Drink the blood of the rest!"

The enemy bounds towards the trees, tearing them limb from limb as the company does its best to stay out of harm's way. The king continues to guide his men despite the inner turmoil he feels.

"Keep moving!"

As a well-trained unit, the dwarves obey the commands effortlessly. Even so, the tree has its limits. The weight of the dwarves compounded with the snarling wargs sends the first tree crashing into the next and then the next until only one remains. Grabbing her mate's hand as he loses his grip, the dwarrowdam aids him in staying alive before once again directing her attention to the pale orc.

"Do not." The firm command stills the half drake's movement towards the enemy before she even notices what she is doing. Her lip curls with a scoff as she realizes that it was not her bearer's command, but that of her mate "You have no right to kill him. That is Thorin's battle."

"I know his limits better than you." Coming to whisper harshly into the dwarf's ear so as not to be overheard, El glares at the orc. "After weeks of barely sleeping on the side of a cliff, going 2 nights without sleep at all, and battling thousands of goblins, he's in no condition to face this enemy. None of you are."

"Yet we will."

The girl says nothing in return as the fire rains from above them. It snaps her attention to the beauty of it and the dwarf uses her distraction to rejoin the battle. Eyes twinkling at the view, El has to fight herself not to take flight and dance amongst the embers. The shrieks of pain and the destruction of the flames sends a dangerously pleasant shiver up the young drake's back. Had the tree they are all perched upon not fallen, El does not know what she would have done. It thankfully knocks her back into the reality of the situation just as her bearer begins to advance on the pale orc. Offering a glance to her mate only to confirm his safety Kidhuzel takes her place at Thorin's side.

"You will only take on his warg, is that understood?" There is no need for her to answer, as the dwarf is too far gone to hear her anyway. His eyes are lit with the promise of vengeance but El has her doubts of his ability in this moment. Still, she has received her orders and will refrain from disobeying for as long as she is able "This is between he and I."

All the while, Azog the defiler watches their approach with excitement. He can tell from simply the termination on each of their faces that this battle will be as satisfying as the last. Even as his curiosity is piqued by the strange creature trailing beside the dwarf, the orc only has eyes for his prey. Sliding from his white warg, he directs her to do battle with the winged girl.

"Come, Oakenshield, while our bitches become more acquainted!"

Though not completely pleased with being called such a name, Kidhuzel takes her bearer's bellow as an affirmation and bounds towards the warg. Its sheer size is daunting but she is not deterred. Narrowly escaping the snapping jaw of the beast, the drake thrusts her hand toward its chest. Sensing the venom from El's claws only inches from her throat, the white warg leaps back with a snarl. Not to be outdone, the half-drake follows.

Barely giving the battling females more than a cursory glance, Azog focuses on the enraged dwarrow before him. Eyes alight with flames of the Earth and his very soul, the pale orc grins at the coming battle. He'd been unable to obtain the king's head for so many years but he is here now. He can complete his set now.

"I may have killed your grandfather quickly but your father? I took my time with him." Hefting his mace with the roar, Azog slams it down against the surprise dwarf. Repeating the act, he laughs cruelly "You appear shocked little Princeling! You should know, he kept my cock warm many a night."

"Lies!" The ragged outcry is only met with booming laughter. The king refuses to believe that his father's had suffered such a fate. "My father-"

"-lost his body. Lost his mind. Lost his life."

Each statement is paired with the clash of weapons but the dwarf king is faltering. Just as El suspected, their journey thus far has taken its toll. Thorin's movements are less fluid, slower in reaction, and less effective against the raging behemoth.

Dwalin can see what is happening from his precarious position on the failing tree but can do nothing to stop it. He desperately wills Kidhuzel to aid the king but knows she will not. She feels his pain through their bond but her orders were clear: Do not help. Unless she is sure he will die, the half-dwarf will not intervene on her bearer's behalf. It is not for lack of caring or coldness on her part, but her respect for Thorin's wishes.

She is no fool. She feels the ground tremble when it is met with astray blow from the orc and she knows each one that meets its mark has the power to snap bone. Her own anger rises with every ill spoken word but she never loses focus on her assigned opponent.

When a direct blow knocks her leader to the ground, it takes all her willpower not to give rise to the flames of ice and eradicate his enemies because she knows it would not be appreciated. It is her greatest fear but she is too wise to ignore it. Thorin needs this battle more than he needs her defense. Thorin needs this battle... more than he needs to win it.

"Kidhuzel!" her mate shouts her name as her bearer crumbles to the floor and makes no move to get up "Do as you promised!"

The moment the pale orc orders his subordinate to finish off the king, El finally leaps into action. This is no longer a fight between the dwarf and his nemesis thus, she feels less inclined towards reservation. Tossing the white walk over her shoulder with ease, the half Drake moves to intercept the smaller orc but he's outdone as Bilbo beats her to it. The hobbit guts his enemy before taking a defensive stance in front of the king.

"Perhaps hobbits ARE magic." Shrugging her shoulders, the dam takes up her position beside the king. He eyes the two of them from his position before passing out "You have done well, Master Baggins. For that, I will not let you die here."

"Ah, yes. Th-thank you?"

The next moments are a rush of action. There are bodies being thrown in every which direction by every which body. Black blood soaks the ground and smoke does the same to the air. Kidhuzel stands her ground over her bearer, never leaving him to catch a stray arrow or blade, but neither is she remiss in her duty to her mate or friend. Should any get too close to either, a spike of ice leaps from the flames to pierce the enemy before disappearing into the night.

"The Eagles!"

Intuitively knowing that the birds of prey will not approach her due to cautions of their own, the girl leaves the king for his own safety. No sooner has she done so then an eagle picks up his limp body from the earth. His shield clatters to the earth and is swiftly crushed by deliberate enemy boots but it is of little consequence if he lives . One by one her companions are saved until only she remains on the smokey ledge surrounded by the remaining orcs.

"You smell of brimstone and icy death. What is a creature of darkness doing with a dwarf?"

Smiling delicately, El pins the pale Orc with her golden gazes. Those around him hiss and stumble back in fright but he simply raises to his full height and returns her stare. They both know that she could end his life here. Just as truly, they both know that she will not. Thorin desires to have his battle with this orc and she will ensure that he gets that chance.

"What am I doing with him?" Sending a blade into the chest of the lesser being who smashed the king's shield El blinks in boredom. Shrugging out of her cloak, the half dwarf folds it in her arms before spreading her wings in a full stretch. Taking to the sky she offers a laugh "Whatever he wants me to!"

* * *

Sorry for the wait. I wanted to push out 3 chapters for 3 stories on the same day. Why? Just cause they were all half done for so long now. This story is still loved by me. How ever, I am currently writing 4 and it is last place on my inspiration levels right now. Sorry for the bad words. As of ist morally astute.


End file.
